


Where the Lost Get Found

by PrincessJaqulineChess1031



Series: The Varian and Juliet (Mis)Adventures AU(s) [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Sequel, Talking Animals, VARIAN NEEDS A REDEMPTION ARC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031
Summary: Varian and Juliet's stories have a middle, beginning, and an end.Sorta sequel to 'These Runaways Will Run The Night'. Non-chronological one-shot. Varian/OC pairing, Eugene/Rapunzel.Chapter 13 now up.Chapter 13: Strawberry Pie -- Varian feels bad. Juliet wants to make pie.





	1. Like An Anthem In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> V and J are back!  
> This is a sequel to "These Runaways Will Run the Night" and that is necessary to understand these. 
> 
> One-Shot Summary: Varian comes to terms that things are a lot more complicated than he thought, and that he may not have changed as much as he thought.

_Juliet smiled at him and reached over to take his hand in his. The sun perfectly caught her curly hair, which for once was pulled down to frame her face, which Varian far and away considered the prettiest face he ever saw. The ground was soft under his boot and he looked down at her bare feet, barely containing a chortle._

_“Have you really never considered using shoes?”_

_Juliet rolled her eyes. “’Rian, shoes are a barrier between the world and you.”_

_Varian stepped closer to her and brushed away some of her curls, so her chocolate colored eyes were in full view. Her eyes were so captivating to look at and he wished he got to see them more – they were most assuredly her most alluring feature._

_“Jules, as long as it doesn’t create a barrier between me and you, I don’t really care,” Varian said. Juliet punched his shoulder lightly as a bee flew by them, on the way to the hive resting in the near tree._

_“Very smooth, Romeo,” Juliet teased. Varian flashed what his best attempt at a million-dollar smile._

_“Well, I already have a Juliet.”_

_Juliet frowned in confusion. “Don’t they both die?”_

_Varian shook his head and leaned his forehead against hers. “Jules, if you start questioning it, the whole thing falls apart.”_

Varian.

_Juliet looked up at form under her eyelashes, her breath warm on his nose. He slipped an arm around her waist that came to rest at the small of her back, while she slipped both of her arms around his neck. His eyes traveled down to her lips and she did the same to his._

_“Juliet….”_

**Varian.**

_“’Rian…” she whispered in that soft tone she had only used once before. He felt his heart quicken as he leaned down to kiss her, his lips just inches from hers…_

**_VARIAN!_ **

“Ahhh!” He rolled off his wooden cot and onto the cobble floor. He spit out the dirt that had rose up into his mouth with disdain and rolled onto his back, not moving from his position on the ground.

He frowned up at the ceiling, finding growing frustration at the person that had decided to wake him up. They couldn’t have given him just five more seconds? It seemed every morning he was woken up at the perfect time for his dreams – right before he finally kissed her, right before she finally opened the door to find him free from prison, right before he finally managed to catch her in that eternal dreamland she rested in.

Had it really been only a month since Juliet had left with Rudiger?

“Varian?”

Varian looked up from his position on the floor to find the less than thrilled face of Cassandra and the concerned look of Rapunzel. For half a second, he expected that tug of affection for Cassandra but was excited to find that it wasn’t there anymore. He supposed basically falling madly in love with someone else will help quell feelings for another person.

“Oh, Rapunzel, Cassandra,” Varian greeted with a nod, rising to a standing position. He wiped the dust off his tan pants and walked over to the bars. “Lovely to see you.”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow and looked over at Rapunzel. “ _This_ is Varian?”

Varian frowned. He was standing right here – of course it was him! Okay, so they hadn’t talked _directly_ since the night he had gone completely crazy and tried to kill her, but still he couldn’t have changed _that much._ Besides you know, the obvious thing that he was no longer the holder of murderous range.

“Yep,” Rapunzel said, popping the p. “This is Post-Juliet Varian.”

“Post-Juliet?” Varian whispered to himself. He shook his head and looked up at the two older females, a (semi)teasing smirk on his lips. “Well, I assume you didn’t come down here to take in the view. What can I do for you?”

“As much as it _pains_ me to say this, we need your help,” Cassandra said with a frown. Varian raised an eyebrow at them.

“ _You_ want _my_ help?” He laughed heartily. “Oh goodness, Cassie, that was a good one.” Cassandra’s brows furrowed, and he stepped closer to the bars with narrowed eyes.

“Okay, first, Varian it’s _Cass_ not _Cassie,”_ she said. “We’ve been over this like a million times.”

“It’s almost like I do it to annoy you,” Varian said. Varian – while no longer angry enough to go about conducting acts of treason and terrorism – often directed his lingering aggression towards annoying literally everyone who came by his cell. Guards, Rapunzel, even that therapist that was sent down once a week was subject to his sarcastic decision.

Cassandra threw her hands and turned towards Rapunzel. “You were wrong, Raps, he’s still the same, except now he’s _more_ annoying than Ryder.”

“ _Eugene_ isn’t annoying, Cass,” Rapunzel said, pointedly using her boyfriend’s legal name. “And you’ve only been talking with Varian for two minutes, give him a chance.”

“Yeah, give him a chance,” Varian echoed humorlessly. Cassandra’s beleaguered sigh was not all that surprising as she turned back around to face him.

“Okay, Varian, listen up because I’m not telling you twice,” Cassandra said, crossing her arms over her chest. “The rocks led us to this box in the literal middle of _nowhere_ a few months back. We thought it was just sort of a coincidence, because we couldn’t find anything in it. But then we found these weird scrolls at your old house that said if you used the right potion, you could uncover words written across it. We need your help making it.”

“Interesting story, Cass,” Varian said. “But potions? I’m an alchemist, not a wizard. Besides, the last potion I made _did not_ turn out well.”

The image of Rudiger mutated beyond recognition flashed in his mind’s eye.

“Oh, come on, tell me you’re not at least a little interested by this,” Rapunzel said, a good-natured tease in her voice. “A _secret_ box that needs a _secret_ potion to open?”

Okay, so maybe he was a ~~little~~ lot interested. But come on, who wouldn’t be? It must have been some kind of invisible ink scrawled across the box – and a very rare kind, if the ink was supposedly still on the wooden item. Regular ink normally just bleeds down the side of the chests it was applied too and if it was some kind of long-lasting-invisible ink. That must make the consistency of the chemical thicker than ail but still light enough to be easily applicable – hold up, he was getting ahead of himself.

“Potions aren’t my thing, I only used them when necessary,” Varian insisted. Rapunzel sighed and brushed that one ever present strand stuck in her face away.

“Varian, we found some stuff in your old house that once belonged to your dad,” Rapunzel said. Varian raised an eyebrow.

“Well, he did use to live there,” Varian said.

“No, Varian,” Rapunzel said, frowning. “Things that can’t be explained. Strange markings on suits of armor, books and books about items written in languages we’ve never even heard of, and – and a map that led to Juliet’s island.”

At that his mind stopped for a moment. Since when did Dad have a suit of armor? Or an ample collection of books? Or know different languages, at least more than the one or two he had passed to Varian? And why had he owned a map to Juliet’s island? Had he known she was there? If not or if so, had s _he_ known people knew where she was?

“Okay, so my dad had a _few_ secrets and sketchy things in his past?” Varian brushed off. “If I remember correctly, everyone has secrets.”

“From the way things are looking, it seems your father’s secrets had secrets,” Cassandra said. Varian frowned at them and clung onto the bars tightly, his familiar glare once again signaling them out.

“Everyone has a right to keep secrets,” Varian said in a harsh tone, his inflection barely dancing over a whisper. “What exactly are you implying he was up to?”

“Varian, we aren’t implying anything, we promise –”

“ _Don’t. You. Dare.”_

“Here we go again,” Cassandra whispered under her breath, looking up at the ceiling.

“ _Varian –”_

_“Rapunzel—”_

“After everything that you have done and every promise you _broke,_ don’t you dare start accusing my father of anything!” Varian snarled.

“I’m _not!”_ Rapunzel insisted. “These are _facts._ Your father _had secrets_. _Those secrets_ might be able to help us _now_. And _we need your help_ to understand them. That is the reason we’re here, **_not_** to shove accusations in your face!”

Varian felt his anger stew inside him and all that pain he felt was once again rising to the surface. He thought he had moved past all that anger – or at least, in the words of that confound therapist, starting to work though it. But it’s like all his pain and anger was attacking him at once as the words spilled out of Rapunzel and Cassandra. He shut his eyes and thought back to what the therapist had said – how to calm down, how to get back to center.

_One. Two. Three._

_Dad and him in their cabbage fields, a laugh escaping him as his brunet father fell in the mud with a good-natured smile._

_Four. Five. Six._

_Rudiger scuttering around the lab, the twittering of his mouth calling something to him, a nice hum that cancelled out the silence._

_Seven. Eight. Nine._

_Juliet’s hair, so soft as he placed the flower in her hair, a surprised look in her brown eyes._

_Ten._

He let out a deep breath as he felt calm overtake him. Okay, take a step back, look at it again. Logic told him that they weren’t accusing him of anything, that his former (?) aggression was getting in the way of what they were asking him to do.

Logic. That’s the key. Look at this with logic, like the semi-pre-professional fifteen (going on sixteen) alchemist he was.

“Where did they find this stuff? Who found them?” Varian asked after a moment. He forced his tone and expression to be neutral, which Cassandra and Rapunzel responded too with befuddled expressions. The sudden tone shift was a bit of a shock, he would concede, but seriously? Silence?

“Uh, guys?” Varian prompted again with a raised eyebrow. Rapunzel shook her head to clear it and crossed her arms behind her back.

“Xavier found them hidden in the walls of your house,” Rapunzel answered.

“When?”

“About a week ago,” Cassandra said.

“And you’re just telling me now, _because_ ….”

“It took a couple days to translate them,” Rapunzel said. She reached up to twirl a strand of her hair nervously.

“ _And…?_ Who did you guys find to translate them?” Varian asked. Cassandra sighed and stepped forward, her boots clicking against the floor.

“Juliet,” Cassandra said simply.

Juliet? It was a mystery that she could even read at all or speak in a language they could understand, she had only been off that island for seven months. The only remnants of her old life pre-island were a tattered locket emblazoned with the word ‘Ina’ (which she kept hidden under her collar) and that ring, or at least that was all he had been told. No books, no chests, no boxes, just that. How had she learned distant and strange languages? How was she able to translate them?

“It’s a mystery to her as well,” Rapunzel said, seeing his thoughts clearly. Why was his best friend/kind-of-sort-of-girlfriend such an enigma? “It appears to be the outlines for a fairly complicated potion, which is why we need your help.”

“Why not Xavier? Or Juliet? They’re already there and know what’s up,” Varian said.

“We’ll need two people, and we discovered pretty quickly that no one except Xavier really knew what we were doing,” Cassandra said. “Juliet nearly blew up an entire street and Fitzerbert turned all of our hair blue for an hour.”

Varian snorted at the thought of them with blue hair, before remembering that he at least partially had blue hair.

“So, what is it exactly you want me to do?” Varian asked, casually leaning forward against the steel.

“Come with us to Old Corona,” Rapunzel said.

“Under conditional release,” Cassandra interjected, narrowing her eyes. “Handcuffs, constant surveillance, and you will _not_ be allowed to speak with Juliet _alone_ ever.”

Varian opened his mouth to argue, but Cassandra shut him down with one stern look. “You guys broke out of jail together. Even if she isn’t a wanted criminal anymore, we’re not putting you in the same room by yourselves.”

Okay, so maybe that was a smart decision on the part of Corona it did little to make him okay with it. He had things he wanted to discuss with Juliet that he really didn’t in front of other people but had nothing to do with revenge or treason.

“Alright,” he said, crossing his arms.

“ _What?”_ the said in unison. He raised an eyebrow.

“Really, you’re agreeing, just like that?”  Cassandra asked.

“Would you rather me argue?” he asked.

“No, no, no…” she assured, before smiling. Cassandra turned towards Rapunzel and crossed her arms. “I like Post-Juliet Varian.”

Varian frowned. “ _What does that even mean?”_


	2. Crazier Than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Shot Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene’s wedding has arrived, and Varian and Juliet speak about a future and also debate on something they view as serious.

The summer breeze helped cool her neck, which had been sweltering thanks to the summer heat. Why Rapunzel and Eugene had to get married on the hottest day of the year was a mystery to her, but then again still four years out from being introduced to civilization and many things still were.

Juliet leaned back on the stairs and let her hands fan out behind her to keep her steady, the skirt of her red dress blowing in the wind. She didn’t know quite what it was with the color red, but ever since the day Xavier had gifted her that red dress years ago, her wardrobe had grown to contain many dresses in the bright, cherry color. Even now, her dress was formal and meant for the wedding she had just attended but was still her signature color.

The sounds of the party going on wafted from the nearby ballroom, but after nearly three hours of celebration Juliet had finally decided she needed to pull away, even if it was just for a little bit. She truly was happy for Rapunzel and Eugene, but for now she just needed a moment to be quiet. She shut her eyes and let herself soak in the starlight for a moment as the gentle hum of background noise faded into a comforting rhythm, a smile working at her lips.

“ _Here she is!”_

Juliet’s eyes widened as a furry pressure came upon her lap and she looked down to see the smiling form of Rudiger.

“Hi, Rudiger,” she said. “Of course, you can sit on my lap.” Rudiger rolled his eyes at her. Juliet couldn’t remember Rudiger ever asking permission to sit or be held, he just kind of naturally assumed Juliet (or Varian) would immedailty react to him. Which in many ways was the truth, if Juliet were to be honest too.

“Maybe she wanted to be left _alone_ ,” Varian said, standing on the steps beside her and crossing his arms. Juliet smiled at him and patted the spot next to him, a signal for him to sit next to her.

“No, it’s fine, Varian, I don’t mind the company,” Juliet said warmly. Varian took the seat next to her skeptically, and she was hyper-aware of how close their hands were to each other. She had been hyper-aware of all things _Varian_ for four years.

“Why are you out here?” Varian asked. “I thought you would be enjoying the party.”

Juliet shrugged and pet Rudiger’s head. “I just needed some quiet.” Juliet looked back towards the door before turning back towards Varian.

“You ever think about it?”

“What?”

“Getting married,” Juliet said. Varian’s eyes widened.

“Are you saying you want to get married?” Varian asked, his expression an odd mix of fear, confusion, and excitement. “Because Jules, I love you, but we’re like _nineteen_ and everything –”

Juliet cut him off with a wave of her hand. “Not right now or anything. But like, _one day_ I do want to get married. We didn’t really have marriage or anything on the island, so actually technically, I’d be the first of my family to be married.” Juliet raised an eyebrow. “Any thoughts?”

Varian shrugged, now calm thanks to her quelling the idea she wanted to get married immedailty. “I don’t know. I guess a part of me assumed that one day we would, but I never thought about when. We started being …. well, uh, _us_ way back when. We never really actually talked about dating and it’s just been you and me –”

“ _And me!”_

“Rudiger would like it noted it’s been the three of us.”

“—and _Rudiger_ ,” Varian said. “But yeah, I guess, I want to get married someday.”

Juliet would be lying if she said that didn’t make her feel happy. Her boyfriend just basically admitted to her that he was in it for the long haul – who wouldn’t be excited at hearing that?

“There’s only one problem,” Juliet said. Varian raised a brow.

“What?”

Juliet smiled mischievously and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You’d have to be crazy like me for us to get married.”

Varian snorted and rolled his eyes. “Well that shouldn’t be a problem, considering that I’m so much crazier than you.”

Juliet frowned at him and recoiled her arm back. “You think you’re crazier than the girl who can talk to animals and was raised by a swan on an island?”

He grinned and leaned forward teasingly. “You think you’re crazier than the treasonous former child prodigy that blew up his whole village – _twice?”_

“Well, uh, _yeah,_ ” Juliet said matter-of-factly. She pulled her legs forward, temporarily displacing Rudiger before he moved to her shoulders.

“Jules, come on, it isn’t even a contest. I’m crazier than you,” he said.

“No, Varian, I’m crazier than _you.”_

“No, I’m crazier than you.”

“No, I’m crazier than you!”

“I’m crazier than you!”

“Juliet, come on, you know I’m the crazier one!”

“ _Is this some kind of human foreplay thing I don’t understand? Because if so, I’m going back inside,”_ Rudiger said and Juliet was pretty sure she died right there. A blush rose to her cheeks and she let her head fall into her hands.

“Oh, God, _Rudiger,”_ she admonished. Varian frowned.

“What did he say?” Varian asked.

“Something I will never, _ever_ translate,” Julie said, peeking up at him through her fingers. Varian eyed his pet raccoon critically and reached to take him in his arms, but Rudiger refuted the invitation and curled around Juliet’s shoulders.

“You know, I use to think Rudiger was the sweetest raccoon ever,” Varian commented. “But you won’t translate half of what he says so now I think I might have been wrong.”

Juliet’s flashed back to the first thing Rudiger ever said to her. _Maybe the young girlie can talk some sense into him, because right now he’s acting like a pain._ “You know, you’re not too far off the mark.”

“ _Hey!”_

“Rudiger, after what you just implied, you _earned_ that remark,” Juliet shot back. Varian sighed and brushed away some of his hair. Juliet had very specifically hidden his trademark goggles earlier so that he wouldn’t be tempted to wear to them to the wedding, but as they also worked as a headband of sorts, his hair was getting _everywhere_. But still, Juliet was quite happy he hadn’t searched too hard for them. They hid his eyes, which she didn’t like very much.

“Sometimes I look back on my life and wonder how I got to the point where my best friend is raccoon and my girlfriend is a girl who can _talk_ to said raccoon,” Varian lamented dramatically. Juliet laughed at him and pushed his shoulder playfully.

“You know, when you say it like that, I’d almost be inclined to believe you are _crazier_ than me,” Juliet said. “You’d have to be if you end up with _us_ as your companions in life.”

A comfortable silence enveloped them, and Juliet leaned over to rest on his shoulder. Rudiger frowned and returned to his position on her lap and began to pout, but Juliet choose to ignore it as she shifted her head, so it rested more comfortably. God love him, Varian was bony so in some places, it felt like his shoulder was trying to dig into her head.

“How long do you think the party will go on?” Juliet wondered. Varian’s shrugged, which once again forced her to shift.

“Well, Rapunzel likes having fun, but she has her limits. Eugene likes having a party though….” Varian trailed off.

“You know I love them, but did Rapunzel have to be a princess?” Juliet said. “There’s about four million people in there, and she knows only like half of them, and they’re only here to prevent an international incident. That also makes it impossible to be in there for more than, like, two hours at a time.”

“Jules…” Varian said, rolling his eyes.

“What?” Juliet said. “I’m just saying. When we get married, it’s goanna be small, mark my words.”

“ _OH MY GOSH_!” an excited voice squealed. The two turned to see the form of the smiling bride and groom, Rapunzel rushing towards them as her veil trailed behind her like her once blonde hair did years ago. “ _Are you two getting married?!”_

Eugene rolled his eyes good-naturally. “Couldn’t let us have one day, could you?”

Juliet quickly shook her head and stood up to face them. “No, no, me and Varian a _ren’t_ get married any time soon.”

“Gee, way to sound enthused about marrying me.”

“You know what I meant, Varian,” Juliet said to him. She reached over to embrace the brunette newlywed woman which Rapunzel accepted with a smile.

“I know you’ve heard it about a thousand times tonight, but once again, congratulations Rapunzel,” Juliet offered sincerely. Rapunzel broke out of the embrace and Juliet bore witness to perhaps the largest smile she had ever seen.

“Thank you!” Rapunzel said. Her voice was bright and cheery despite the late hour, which told Juliet that Rapunzel was not slowing down anytime soon.

“ _Ditto for me!”_

“Rudiger sends on his congratulations as well,” Juliet said earnestly.

“By the way, did Max and Pascal ever tell you what was up with the oil and the rings?” Eugene asked, raising an amused eyebrow. Juliet chuckled at the story the chameleon and horse had told her about trying to hunt down the wedding rings.

“Believe me, you don’t wanna know,” Juliet said.

“ _I found it hilarious!”_

“I know you found it funny, Rudiger, you laughed for twenty minutes,” Juliet said. Varian and Eugene laughed at this, but a quick look from Juliet and Rapunzel made them stop.

“I’ll tell you guys later,” Juliet assured. “For right now, go enjoy yourselves. It’s your wedding after all.” Eugene beamed as he took Rapunzel’s hand.

“They’re right, Blondie,” Eugene said. “I hate royal functions and doing stuff for press and all the _blahity-blah-blah_ , but if you don’t say hi to everyone then the thin-skinned dignitaries will get their feathers ruffled.” He smiled a crooked smile at his wife. “Besides, I would like to show off my gorgeous new wife.”

Rapunzel’s blush was so strong that it bordered the line between red and orange. Juliet smiled at them and motioned forward, pushing them towards the sounds from the slightly ajar wooden doors.

“Go, enjoy yourselves,” Juliet said to them. “We may not see each other again the rest of the night, so let me say congratulations again.”

“Hey, you guys are so lucky to have found each other,” Varian offered sincerely. Rapunzel gave one more smile and an embrace.

“Let’s hope the next wedding we attend is yours!” Rapunzel said teasingly, before Eugene and she slipped back behind the doors. Juliet rolled her eyes and took Varian’s hand.

“I think the two might be excited,” Juliet said. Varian scoffed.

“You think?”

Juliet laughed and began to pull him back towards the steps but hesitated before sitting back down on the stone. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Ready to head home?” she asked.

“Already?” he said. Juliet shrugged.

“We live a few hours away, plus we’ve already said our personal congratulations and had our relationship status half-way upgraded.” Juliet smiled. “Not too shabby of a wedding. But I’m thinking it’s time we head back. Your father is probably neck deep in confusion on how to keep up with the animals and making sure nothing in your lab catches on fire.”

Quirin had gotten injured the previous week, so hadn’t been able to make the trip up for the wedding despite his agreement to attend. Even though the duo had told him he didn’t need to look after the lab or even Juliet’s animals (she had quickly become known as the Old Corona ‘animal lady’ as she pretty much looked after every stray animal and cared for the sick animals in the village), they were pretty sure the middle-aged man had went ahead and done something, and the guess it was something way out of his depths. It was easy to see where Varian had gotten his impatient curiosity from, as Quirin was always doing this and that. Quirin’s was much subtler about it that his son, but to Juliet it was something easy to pick up on.

“The price of being the village freaks,” Varian said, splaying his hand across his chest dramatically. “Having to leave the wedding of the princess early to make sure the things making us freaks are still intact.”

Juliet frowned. “Did I ask for your sass?”

“No, but I gave it for free. You should count yourself lucky, I’m thinking of charging people.”

Juliet sighed and pulled her boyfriend forward, placing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this week was going to have a one-shot about Juliet getting a red dress, which was to become her “signature” outfit. Then I saw The Addams Family musical and the song “Crazier Than You” that Wednesday and Lucas sung got stuck in my head, so this was born. Uncle Fester and the Moon is my new OTP, tbh.   
> Rudiger is quickly escalating to one of my favorite characters to write, because I imagine him as being a sarcastic pain for some reason. Juliet is the only one who knows, so conversations between the two of them is hysterical. Originally, the two said curse words, but I cut that down because I try to keep it family-friendly. Although the foreplay line was so glorious to me I couldn’t cut it. Basically, everyone save Rapunzel are snarky for no reason other than the fact then I wrote them and in real life I am sarcastic to everyone and everything, so prepare for some major sass coming your way.


	3. Our Strange Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Shot Summary: What is a soulmate?

**It’s like a best friend, but more.**

_“Varian, I swear to God if you do not get your butt out of that room, I am leaving you and taking the children with me!”_

_Varian rolled his eyes and pulled up his goggles. Though her words were worded threateningly, her tone told him that it was an empty one. He quickly wrote down what he was experimenting on before turning to leave the room._

_He opened the door to find a fuming Juliet, hand raised to knock the door but was now resting eye-level with his head. He smirked and walked past her frowning form._

_“I take it you haven’t left with Shawn and Eliza yet?” Varian asked her. Juliet sighed and followed him up the stairs._

_“You’ve been in that room for seven hours!” Juliet insisted. “You may be a grown man now, but that does not mean you can sit in there for that long!”_

_Varian rolled his eyes once they reached the top and turned to face her, taking her hand. “Jules…”_

_“I’m serious Varian!” Juliet said, leading him with their conjoined hands down the hall with two bedrooms. “What are you, allergic to sunlight or something?”_

_“Yes,” he said seriously, before he broke out into smile. He reached down to peck her lips, which she accepted with a smile at first before she pushed him away gently._

_“The kids wanted you to wish them good night,” Juliet said, looking up at him with a twinkly expression. Varian smiled at the thought of Shawn and Eliza and walked to their room quickly._

_He peeked open the door a little bit to see Shawn and Eliza already in bed, a small candle lit up on the stand between their two beds. This cast their sleepy forms in a soft orange glow, and he could make out that the two of them were nearly asleep with their dopey eyes and curled blankets._

_He crossed over to their eldest child first, sitting on the edge of her bed and brushing away loose strands of her brunette hair. Crystal eyes the same shade as his peeked out from under her dropping eyelids as her little face broke into a sleepy smile._

_“Hi, Daddy,” Eliza greeted him, eyes blinking slowly. Varian’s lips twitched into a side-smile at the sound of her voice._

_“Hey, Eliza,” Varian said, “I just wanted to ask you some things.”_

_“What?”_

_“Well, have I told you that I loved you yet today?” Varian asked her. Eliza nodded and pulled her stuffed doll closer to her._

_“Yes, Daddy.”_

_“Have I told you that I’m proud of you?”_

_“Yes, Daddy.”_

_“Well, good,” Varian said, reaching down to kiss her forehead tenderly. “Because both are true.”_

_Eliza smiled and yawned, rolling over a bit to be more comfortable. “’Night, Daddy.”_

_“Good night, Eliza.” Her breath evened out and Varian knew she fell asleep, so he stood and crossed over from his four-year old to his two-year old._

_Shawn was curled over with even breaths, which meant he was most likely already asleep, a small curl of raven hair over his closed left eye. He leaned down to kiss Shawn’s cheek._

_“Love ya’ buddie,” Varian whispered. “Sleep tight.”_

_Shawn mumbled something in his sleep but didn’t stir from his slumber. He smiled at him for one more second before blowing out the candle and making his way towards the doorway, where Juliet stood leaning in the doorway with a small and tender smile._

_She reached up to twirl her hands around his neck and he slipped his around her waist as they stood together for a moment, watching their two children sleep silently. Juliet leaned down her head to rest it where she always did, the place that seemed to be grooved out especially for her. He placed a sweet kiss to the top of her head before placing his chin on the tip of her curls._

_“They’re so cute like this,” Juliet whispered. Varian snorted once in a kind way._

_“Yeah, they are,” Varian said._

_“You know, we could have another.”_

**It’s the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else.**

_Pregnancy was not sitting well with Juliet._

_She had helped God knows how many animals through this process, and yet her own turn for this natural part of life was turning into something that was not agreeing with her. She was sweating all the time, nothing felt the same, and even the barest smell of food could force her into a spell of nausea._

_She sighed and leaned back in her chair, her eyes shut as her stomach began to rumple. She had to eat something, she knew that if she wanted the baby to be healthy, but everything seemed ready to make her feel like she was dying._

_She made move to stand before she felt someone take her hand and gently push her back into her seat. Her eyes opened to see the sheepish form of her husband staring back at her, eyes crinkled in a smile._

_“Jules, you know what the doctor said,” Varian said. “The baby’s due any day now, he said that you have to be on bedrest.”_

_Juliet rolled her eyes and leaned her chin in her palm. “I was just going to get something to eat. I wasn’t going to go start a rebellion or something.”_

_Varian’s smile widened to reveal his slightly bucked teeth and he pulled out a sandwich from behind his back. He handed it to her, which she took with a quizzical eye._

_“Don’t worry,” Varian said kindly at her look. “Lettuce and carrot sandwich, your favorite. No ham.”_

_Her noise crinkled at the thought of said meat. “’Rian, I don’t know you can eat that stuff.  All moral reasons aside, it smells terrible!”_

_Varian laughed but she could tell his heart wasn’t in it. It may have something to do with the fact she had called him ‘Rian, something she hardly did anymore now that they were grown, except when she was on edge. Juliet cursed herself for letting it slip out, she had meant to quell doing that lately because the last thing they needed was Varian on edge as well. But in truth, this whole pregnancy thing was freaking her out and she just really needed her ‘Rian – the sweet, kind, helpful boy that she had first fallen in love with._

_She took a bite of it and was surprised (but grateful) that her stomach didn’t turn at the food. “I swear, ‘R-Varian, you will never get me pregnant again. One kid, that’s it, do you hear me?”_

_Varian rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. “Works for me.”_

**It’s someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don’t make you a better person, you do that yourself…. because they inspire you.**

_Varian stared at the sleeping face of his partner-in-crime, hoping that sleep would find him soon. The longer he looked at the face of Juliet, of her calm, sleeping face, he felt that seed of doubt grow in him._

_Was this act of treason, this second betrayal of people he once thought friends, really worth it? He couldn’t find it within himself to find a reason as he looked at the face of his best friend. Her ponytail was grimy from being unable to wash it, her dress different parts of old ship sails and scrapes on her knees from running._

_As he stared at her, he knew she deserved so much more than a life on the run. A life where she could have a dress that fit her properly and shoes on her feet, skin clear from cuts encountered from where they came a little too close for comfort to a member of the guard._

_He dared not let himself think of this fantasy world where she got the life she deserved after everything she went through on that island, but for one moment he let himself get lost in this fantasy._

_Juliet would have all the dresses and shoes she could wear, and animals far and wide would came to her for help when they were sick. She would be cleared of all crimes, her criminal past wiped way by Rapunzel herself as she realized what a broken person she made Juliet. One line he didn’t cross was seeing himself in this perfect world for Juliet, because he couldn’t let himself imagine where he could be._

_If it was his perfect world, Juliet would be so much more than his best friend. How many times in the past few months had he thought about reaching out to her to place a kiss on her lips? To hug her much longer than friends did? To hold her close and reveal his greatest hopes and dreams and then hear hers and feel all at once everything was at peace._

_But in her perfect world? He had no idea where he fit into the equation._

_He sighed and leaned deeper into the small bundle of blankets, letting the sound of a sleeping raccoon and the even breaths of a fifteen-year-old girl carry him off to sleep._

**A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever.**

_“It’s my pleasure to announce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Varian Wry!”_

_Juliet laughed at the applause that came with that announcement, leaning into the shoulder of her newly minted husband. The group at their wedding was small – Quirin, Xavier, Rudiger, Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra, and Lance were the only ones they had ever considered inviting, but the applause from them seemed almost deafening as she let the pastor’s words sink in._

_She was Varian’s wife now. No one could take that way. Not ever._

_She smiled up at him and found that he too was bemeaning down at her. His goggles were still there but she didn’t care. All she cared was that he was here, with her. He had married her. She was his, he was hers, and that was all that mattered in the world right now._

_She shut her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, his breath soft on her nose._

_“I love you,” she whispered._

_“I love you too,” he whispered in turn, voice barely audibly above the continuing applause._

_“_ Are you two going to kiss again?” _Rudiger asked from a place near Varian’s feet. Juliet opened her eyes, sunlight catching it harshly, and looked down at the raccoon silently before once again looking at her husband._

_“What did he say?” Varian asked._

_“Nothing important,” she waved off. She placed a hand on his cheek and brought his head down to hers, meeting her lips to his for their second kiss as husband and wife. That sheepishness she once felt upon their first kiss was long gone, and all she could feel now was an excitement that bubbled in her chest and urged to pull Varian even closer to her._

_But unfortunately, she did have to let him go eventually. The kiss broke to reveal a smile a mile wide on Varian’s face and she chuckled at him._

_“Yes! Way to go, kids!” Eugene called, using the old, generic nicknames he still used for them despite the fact that they were now twenty-two years old._

_“Congratulations!” Rapunzel called, her now-shoulder length brown hair in a stylish side braid._

**It’s the one person who…. who knew you and accepted you and…. believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else did.**

_“’Rian!”_

_A bundle of curly hair and red fabric is suddenly invading his senses, and he looks to see that Juliet is hugging him. Despite his growing ire at the people in the room, he smiles at her as she lets go._

_“Hey Jules,” he says, raising his handcuffed hands to wave at her._

_“Wait-wait-wait,” Eugene said from the corner of the room, crossing his arms. “The kids have nicknames for each other?”_

_Varian rolled his eyes. “You realize we’re friends, right?”_

**And no matter what happens, you’ll always love them. Nothing can ever change that.**

_“Dad, how come you never remarried?”_

_Varian looked at his eldest daughter in surprise. Eliza, now twenty-five years old, was looking across from him with concerned eyes. Varian raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his soup._

_“Why do you ask?” Varian said. Eliza shrugged her shoulder and swung her spoon in the soup bowl._

_“I don’t know, just curious,” Eliza asked. “It’s just – it’s been ten years since Mom died and I haven’t even seen you look twice at a woman since. Why? I’m sure she would want you to be happy.”_

_Varian hesitated as he mused over how to answer his eldest child. He hadn’t even realized that Juliet had been gone for that long – he had been so busy with the kids and helping Dad with the town that he hadn’t made much time to notice the length time from Juliet’s death. He had, of course, noticed her absence and desperately yearned for her to comeback, but it was shock it had been ten years._

_Eventually Varian sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know. I guess I never really found anyone that I had the same connection with that I did with your mom.”_

_“So, you’ve never been interested in anyone since?”_

_Varian laughed and shook his head. “Oh, no, I’ve met people that I was interested in dating, Eliza. **Very** interested in.”_

_Eliza pretended to gag at his words. “Ew, Dad, ew.”_

_“You asked, remember?” Varian asked slyly. He shook his head and returned to a thoughtful frown. “But, eventually I realized that I was just comparing them to Jul – your mom. And that wasn’t fair to them.”_

_Every time he got know one of the people he wanted to date, his mind would drift to how alike or unlike they were to Juliet. How they talked, how they acted, the way they reacted to new people. It wasn’t right to compare them – after all, these women deserved a chance to be loved for who they were._

_Perhaps one day he could learn to love someone the way he had loved Jules – the way he still did. But for now, being a single widower was where he would be._

_“Do you think you’ll ever remarry?” Eliza asked._

_“I don’t know,” Varian said honestly. “Your mother was my best friend and soulmate, I know it sounds harsh, but it’ll be hard to find someone I feel the same way about. If I do, then yeah, I might get married again.”_

_Eliza reached to take his hand. “I just want you to be happy Dad.”_

_Varian smiled and squeezed her hand. “I am happy, ‘Liza. You, Shawn, the twins, all of you make me happy.”_

**Make sense?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile, sorry! I’ve been busy with ‘If You Only Knew Me’, my other Tangled fic, because it’s multi-chapter and I’m trying to pre-write as much as possible because I’ve had a bunch of stuff going on so I wanted to have as much for that as I could. 
> 
> And yes, that last one is canon in this Verse – Juliet did die. How? That’s a story for a different time. In the meantime, you’ll find me buried in a pile of chocolate chip cookies as I try to eat away the pain of killing her off. 
> 
> I see this soulmate monologue a lot and I thought it was from Love, Actually (I’ve never seen it), but I still thought it was a sweet little description, so I looked it up to use it, but turns it out it is from Dawson’s Creek (also never seen). I learn new things all the time!  
> \-- Princess Chess


	4. Say You Won't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot summary: Some wounds don’t heal. No matter how much time has passed

Juliet felt like she wanted to cry, but not in the way she was supposed to cry. She was supposed to feel like air and cry from her own happiness – but as she stared at herself in her wedding dress all she could feel was crippling fear and sorrow.

She griped her elbows tightly as she stared at her own reflection. It was a beautiful dress all things considered – white and tea-length, with a veil that fell to just past her shoulder. The seamstress and her had worked tirelessly on it and she had tried it on many times before, but as she tried it on one last time before the ceremony next week, something in her had just broke.

“ _You think someone will love you – making that mess!”_

_“You’re lucky me and the others here took you in, obviously the men people rejected you for a reason.”_

_“Ina! Just look at you! Do you really think the world of man will ever accept you?!”_

Azul had been a recurrent suspect as someone who had slung out many of her mental scars and as she stared at herself in the mirror all she could hear was his voice. It was everywhere in this room and pounding in her head and she felt so much hate for that stupid swan. Even hundreds of miles away that damn bird was trying to take this from her.

But that part of her – _Ina_ – tried to believe all those words he said to her. He had showed her how to survive on the island and all that had been true, why wouldn’t this be true too?

Was it possible that no one loved her? That all this was just some cruel act meant to humiliate her? That Varian really had written her off as a basket-case in that dungeon years ago and was just doing all this because he was trying to think of a way to send her back? It seemed a drawn-out and malicious plan, but they had been planning treason back then…

Juliet didn’t want to believe that. After all these years and everything they had been through, he could have easily just told her to leave. He had no reason to smile at her and hold her and kiss her the way he did when he secretly hated her.

But was it possible? Ina, the old, forgotten little girl she once was, was trying to reconcile that perhaps all these years really meant nothing to him or to any of her friends.

Juliet shut her eyes tightly to keep those salty tears from falling because _damn it Azul, for once you won’t win_.

“Hey, Jules,” came the one voice she didn’t want to hear, the door swinging open, “Rudiger just dragged me all the way here, what’s wrong….”

His voice drifted off and Juliet didn’t know why, and that just made that fear in her worse because even though she wanted him to go she also wanted him to say something or do something or go or please just –

A hand griped her shoulder and Juliet was nearly a thousand percent sure it was him.

“Jules,” he said, voice breathless, “please look at me.”

Juliet shook her head. He couldn’t see her crying. This was stupid, it all was stupid, just because some stupid swan said some stuff a long time ago without her even knowing if she believed what he said was true.

“Jules,” he said, using that voice that made her feel terrible because he just wanted to help her and why wouldn’t she let him? “Please. You-you’re crying.”

Was she? Apparently, some of her tears had come out. She opened her eyes and turned to face him and was met with the concerned blue eyes of her fiancé and she felt something akin to almost calm flood her system in a small dosage simply because it was _Varian._ Varian was here.

“What’s wrong?” Varian asked, reaching up to touch her cheek. Even though she knew he was trying to comfort her she pulled back because in this moment Ina wouldn’t let her trust anything. But then Juliet saw that pain in his eyes and Ina was pushed back down inside Juliet.

“I-I-I—” Juliet gulped. “Do-do you love me?”

Varian looked beyond aghast, he seemed almost offended. He took both her hands quickly and squeezed them tightly.

“Of course, I do,” Varian said, “You know that.”

Yes, of course, she knew that she had always known that, why had she doubted?

“ _Just look at you! No one will love you!”_

“Even looking like this,” Juliet whispered, and Varian’s image became blurred with tears.

Confusion cleared from his eyes however, and they flooded with concern and understanding. He let go of one of her hands and reached to caress her cheek.

This time she didn’t flinch away.

“Especially looking like you do,” Varian said softly, leaning down so that his forehead rested on hers. “You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” He kissed her forehead. “No matter what some silly swan says.”

Warmth spread throughout Juliet’s chest and Azul’s words started to fade from her head. It had been years since she had last seen that bird and yet it still felt like those insults and biting remarks were coming at her constantly. And sometimes it just became too much, and they all fell on her at once to make her a stumbling mess that turned her world upside down.

Ina was Azul’s charge and followed him blindly, and no matter how much Juliet tried to let her die that girl was always coming back to haunt her. Juliet at times could see her almost as a ghost, but today she had seen Ina not in the past but as herself. Ina was her past, and no matter how much she pushed her away she was coming along for her present.

But Varian hadn’t loved Ina. No one loved Ina. She couldn’t let Ina come back.

“I’m sorry,” Juliet said.

“For what?”

“I-I-I and then, you know, _Ina,_ and –”

He frowned and moved to take her face in both his hands, his expression turning stern. Juliet looked at him in surprise. What was with this sudden shift in his mood?

“Never be ashamed of Ina,” Varian told her sincerely. “She was you and she’s been through a lot.”

“But, ‘Rian, she – she brings back _him.”_

Azul was the one animal that had been the very bane of her existence. Yes, he had been the one to pull her off that beach during the tide but beyond that all he had done for her was use her and insult her. With a human as his ward, no one had dared challenge him, having feared _her_ of all people because none of them had seen something like her before.

She wanted to forget him. But, of course, Ina wouldn’t let her.

“The let her,” Varian said simply. He sighed. “Sometimes that swan is going to come back to haunt you and the things he is going to say are going to sting, and they’re going to hurt, no matter how hard you try and push away those memories.”

Juliet hated that truth, but a part of her already knew it. No matter what that was her past, Azul was her past, that island was her past. It was good and bad, but it was her past and no wishing was going to take it away.

She looked down at her feet, but Varian rose her head up to look at him by her chin. His smile was wide and comforting and made that warmth in her expand.

“But when those memories come back – no mater why – know that I’ll be here,” Varian said. “For both Juliet and Ina, because they are _you._ And you’re crazy if you think I’m going to let you hurt.”

Juliet could have sworn she felt her heart triple in size in that one moment and she leaned up on her toes to place a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Crazier than you,” Juliet said. Varian laughed and pulled her into a full embrace. The second his arms were fully around her she felt peace finally return to her.

Azul and Ina were her past and Varian was right, she could never fully put it behind her. They left behind things that could force her into being that girl all over again. Sometimes it was like walking eggshells to desperately avoid the simple things that could do it, but other times it was something that she couldn’t avoid, because she hadn’t been expecting it.

It had hurt, it would hurt, and it will always hurt in varying degrees. But at least she had Varian to help her get through it.   

“I love you, Varian Wry,” she whispered into his shoulder. He placed a kiss at the top of her temple.

“I love you too, Juliet,” Varian said in return. The lack of her surname didn’t go unnoticed by her – it used to be a simple fact, his name was Varian Wry, and her name was just Juliet. But now that simple name seemed so small. In one-week time she would have that addition to her name and not just any addition, but the same one Varian had to his.

And speaking of the wedding –

“My dress!” Juliet suddenly said, pulling back from him. Rapunzel and Cassandra had told her all about the wedding dress tradition back when Rapunzel had gotten married. The groom wasn’t allowed to see the bride’s dress before the wedding, it was bad luck. And that was the last thing she wanted.

Varian chuckled with an eye roll.

“This is s _erious,_ Varian!” she said, crossing her arms. She wasn’t sure _why_ – crossing her arms certainly wasn’t going to cover the whole thing and he had already seen _it,_ so really there was no point.

“Jules,” he said, putting two hands on her shoulders, “those rules are for _normal_ people.” He reached around and pulled her veil out so that it wrapped around her shoulders. “The rules have never applied to us, and even if they did, we would just ignore them anyway.”

Juliet smiled up at him. It was official – she was marrying the best person e _ver._

“But….” Varian said, looking down at her dress once before rising to look at her with that smirk of his, “I do have to say that I’m upset I’ll have to wait a week to see you in this dress again.” He twirled a ringlet of her hair around his finger. “I _almost_ wish we could get married today.”

Juliet laughed and stepped back from him, swiveling around to look at herself in the mirror again. Before the image of herself had driven her to tears, but now all she could see was her smiling face back at her. In time to the reflection, she felt Varian’s arms slip around her waist and his head come to rest on her shoulder, smile as nearly as wide as hers.

“Just think,” Varian whispered, voice soft against her ear, “in one week we’ll be married.”

Juliet leaned back in his arms to rest on his chest and entwined one of his hands with hers.

“Thank God,” Juliet said, “At twenty-two, I thought I was going to be an old maid.”

Varian’s chest rumbled with laughter.

“Thank you,” Juliet said, turning to place a kiss on his cheek.

“For what?” Varian asked.

“Being you,” Juliet said. “I really needed you. And what you did.”

Varian smiled back at her and pecked her lips lightly. “Anything for you, love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been…. two months? I had so many ideas and no way to get them started so I had like five one-shots with no ending. And then I finally looked up “Newsies” and listened to “Something to Believe In”, and well…. inspiration has struck. 
> 
> I’m also accepting requests, if anyone wants to leave one! 
> 
> Love y’all!


	5. The Red Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot summary: Xavier never meant to adopt Juliet. It just happened.

Xavier made the decision he rather liked Juliet.

For having been a wanted criminal, she was a pleasant enough person to be around. In the past two weeks she had been in his company she had been nothing but kind and helpful. She seemed a little – okay, _a lot_ – out of her depth when it came to alchemy, science, and even the craft of blacksmithing, but what did come was a willingness to trust that he knew what he was doing.

As well as the ability to transcribe the messy handwriting of Varian. His writing was beyond recognition at times and he was thankful for whatever gift bestowed upon this girl that let her understand what the young man had scrawled. Adolescent boys were notorious for their poor handwriting skills, and it seemed the little genius was no exception.

“It seems he said the only thing that even caused the amber to react was bleach,” Juliet said from the corner of the room, her back against the wall. Rudiger was curled at her feet, resting in the late afternoon sunset as the rays cut through the window.

Xavier nodded and pulled forward the cylindrical vile filled with bleach, moving to keep it separate from the other chemicals nearby. He should have automatically guessed that Varian had discovered something in regard to the bleach given that he had less of it to work with than everything else.

“Did he specify what kind of reaction?” Xavier asked her.

Juliet shook her head and stood up, rifling through the papers and disrupting the tired form of her furry friend. Rudiger gave some tittering as he woke up before jumping on to the stool she just vacated. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Xavier.

“Maybe next time you shouldn’t fall asleep on my feet,” she said to the raccoon. She returned to his attention by time she reached the table he was currently sitting at, a small assortment of brightly lit vials of liquids in front of him. She spread the papers in front of him, so he could see, which he took to with a critical eye.

“He says that it created a lining around the amber, actually made it harder to work around now,” Juliet said. Juliet furrowed her brow and looked at the tarp thrown over the chunk of amber, the only visible piece of Quirin being the tip of his boot sticking out the end. Even if Xavier hadn’t personally known the middle-aged man, it was another thing to see an inanimate body trapped in a golden prison. He liked to think most people would be bothered too.

“I know I’m not a super intelligent alchemist or a wizened old blacksmith – but have you tried…. just hitting it really hard?” Juliet asked.

Xavier laughed and shook his head. “The strength needed to break it…. it’s near impossible.” That had been his first thought upon getting here actually.

“Oh well,” she said, a timid blush rising to her face. She pulled at a small wisp of hair so that it curled around her ear, only to immedailty come undone, and looked back up at him. She saw where vials sat, the pile of elixirs that were in excess but not in necessity after checking over Varian’s notes or were pushed aside after their own experimentation. She picked a few of them up and moved to put them on the opposite table and out of the way.

“Thank you, Juliet,” he said graciously. He returned to the chemicals before him and picked up a bright purple one, which had been labeled with a word that he couldn’t make out. He reached down to pull off the cork top, but a large crash distracted his attention before could.

He whipped around to see Juliet, looking slightly upset, a barrage of multi-colored liquids across her old dress. At her feet was a pile of glass – which was a large problem considering that she had yet to invest in a pair of shoes. Rudiger shot across the room and sat on the table directly next to her, saying something to her at rapid-fire speed.

“No, no, Rudiger, I’m fine,” she assured him, reaching over to pet him before remembering the chemicals on her hands and pulling it back towards her. Xavier walked over to her and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

“What happened?”

“Well, I –uh – I dropped the vials,” Juliet said simply, wiping some of the contents off her arms. Xavier could of swore he was crazy…. but were the colors of Juliet’s dress fading?

“Juliet….?” he said, motioning to the dress. Juliet looked down and he saw her eyebrows shoot up. Before Juliet’s dress had been a mis-match of many different colors and fabrics, but now the colors were lightening as they moved closer to varying shades of white. Xavier supposed it was a blessing this was what it all appeared to be – she could have caught on fire just as easily.

“Well, there goes my dress,” Juliet said with a huff, reaching for a nearby towel. Rudiger said something to her, which she apparently didn’t appreciate all that much because she frowned at him. “Gee, Rudiger, if you didn’t like my dress why didn’t you say something?” Rudiger said something else and her eyes widened. “What do you mean Varian didn’t either?!” Rudiger quickly responded. “You are an evil, evil raccoon.”

Xavier coughed once to get the young girl’s attention, which he got after he tried a second time.

“Juliet, are you alright?” Xavier asked. Juliet nodded, waving off his concern with a flick of her wrist.

“It appears the worst of it just got my dress,” Juliet said, looking down at her now completely white and very damp dress. She laughed under her breath. “Under the circumstances, I suppose it was possible that I could have ended up with lime green hair or something.”

Xavier rolled his eyes and looked down at her feet, where the glass sat in an uneven pile.

“If you’ll just wait there, I’ll go get a broom,” Xavier said. Rudiger made a few noises next to the girl and disappeared to the floor. Juliet turned to Xavier with a smile.

“It seems Rudiger went to go get the dustpan,” Juliet said. Xavier gave a quite chuckle reached for the broom in the corner.

“Rudiger seems to be a very helpful raccoon,” Xavier said. Rudiger hopped up on the table again with a dustpan in his mouth and Juliet gave the raccoon a warm look.

“When he wants to be,” Juliet said softly. Rudiger hoped down and placed the dustpan down next to the glass so that Xavier could sweep it into. Xavier gave him a nod of thanks and quickly moved the glass so that Juliet could move past.

“Thanks, Xavier,” Juliet said. Rudiger quickly jumped into her arms – apparently that the little raccoon was still a little concerned for the girl despite nothing having come of the accident.

“You’re welcome, Juliet,” he said. He raised a brow at her bare feet. “Have you really never thought of wearing shoes? At least while you’re in here?”

Juliet shrugged and pet Rudiger’s head almost absentmindedly.

“Well, I arrived on the island with shoes, but I was around six years old, so they don’t exactly fit me anymore, so I got rid of them a _long_ time ago,” Juliet said. “And then when I came back here there was no real reason to get them and then you know, me and Varian were a little busy, and now I don’t exactly have money to go get them.” She sighed once.

“I remember my old ones,” Juliet said. “They were red and shiny, and I thought I was so cool because I was the only on the island who had something to cover their feet!”

Xavier laughed under his breath and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Sounds like you were pretty popular back then,” Xavier said. Juliet shrugged and turned away from him, expression going much softer. Xavier frowned and gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder at her turn of mood.

“I guess. Azul didn’t really like me wearing them,” Juliet admitted. “Made me “different”.”

Xavier’s frown deepened at the mention of Azul. Juliet had dropped some hints that perhaps that Azul – who Xavier surmised to be her caretaker on the island – had been less than stellar at his job. An offhand comment about Azul saying she couldn’t do something and lulls into conversation whenever family was rarely brought up.

What had Azul exactly told her? The way Juliet talked about her home was kind and loving, everything that is, except that bird. He could see seeds of doubts planted in her eyes all the time whenever Xavier said something nice to her. They would disappear quickly, but he could see the distrust in her eyes. Something was holding her back from accepting that someone would like her or want to be her friend.

He hesitated for a moment. Saying the wrong thing was dangerous at this moment, one misstep and Juliet would think that Azul perhaps had been right.

Apparently, he waited too long, because Rudiger looked up at Juliet and said something to her. Juliet smiled and petted the top of Rudiger’s head.

“Thanks, Rudiger.”

The dreadful lull the three of them had been in broke in that moment. Xavier pulled back his hand and Juliet shook her head, clearing away whatever memory that had pulled her in. She smiled up at him and pulled at the wisps of her hair that had come undone.

“Is it alright if I go ahead and head home? So I can clean up?” Juliet asked.

The rock situation here in Old Corona wasn’t exactly fixed per say but had been cleared up enough following Rapunzel’s misdirection of them that the city was once again livable. A few of the citizens had declined to return home, however, had just opted to rent out homes here and stay where they were on the island capital or in the other towns. Xavier had managed to find one soon after arriving here a year ago and was renting from an old woman living in Southtown, a town ironically to the north of here. When Juliet had arrived here, he had quickly given her the spare room despite her insistence that _I can sleep outside, honest, I did it for almost ten years._

Xavier forced on a make-shift smile.

“Of course,” Xavier said. Juliet nodded with that same energetic smile and moved like she was going to hug him but remembered the raccoon in her arms and her still damp dress and backed away sheepishly.

“Thank you,” Juliet said. “I’ll see you at home!”

She quickly left, Rudiger still tight in her arms. Xavier watched her leave with the forced smile before dropping it the moment she had left.

Juliet was a curious girl, and he was always learning new things about her. When the teen had arrived shoeless, he had assumed that she was like the princess and just had taken to not wearing them. Nothing had contradicted that sentiment and perhaps it was still the right one to have. But the way Juliet had spoken of her old shoes made him rethink for just a moment. Was she secretly wanting a pair?

He looked down at the spot where the glass had connected to the floor, the spot stained green from the contents that had been inside. He smiled to himself. Maybe he had just the excuse he needed.

^ **^** ^

Xavier stepped into the small kitchen of the home he and Juliet shared, finding her splitting a piece of bread between herself and Rudiger. Rudiger was quickly biting away at the bread, while the brunette girl was watching with a smile and taking small nibbles.

Xavier shifted the box in his arm and drawled further into the room, unfazed by the exchange. Juliet had quickly established that wherever she was that Rudiger wouldn’t be far behind, kitchen included. Juliet said that she had made a promise to look after him, but Xavier suspected that Juliet also simply enjoyed having him around.

Xavier slipped the box in front of Juliet silently which effectively cut off her view of Rudiger. Juliet furrowed her brows in confusion before smiling and turning to look at where Xavier was standing next to her.

“Xavier!” Juliet said happily, rising to her feet. “I was wondering where you were! You weren’t here this morning, I had thought that you went ahead and went to Varian’s old house. Me and Rudiger were just going to join after we ate something.”

Xavier rolled his eyes. “It’s alright, Juliet, I actually was out to go get something I ordered the other day.”

Juliet raised a brow and looked over the box, surprise liberally filling her chocolate eyes the second she caught the words “Madame Lydia’s Seamstress Shop” written on the ribbon tying the box closed. Rudiger reached over and began scratching at the ribbon and Xavier laughed at the sight. It seemed that while Rudiger could be helpful and fairly intelligent, sometimes he acted like every other animal.

“Why were you at Madame Lydia’s Seamstress Shop?” Juliet asked, rubbing the ribbon between her pointer finger and thumb anxiously.

“Open the box,” Xavier urged, “and you’ll see.”

Juliet gave him one more look and then slowly opened the box, every second painfully torturous for Xavier. Though he had thought it a good idea, he still felt a little doubt just like everyone else did. He had hoped that he had done the right thing, but Juliet was a curious girl and reacted differently.

Once the ribbon had been carefully undone – and given to Rudiger, who was staring at it with much wonder and preceded to immedailty play with it more – Juliet pulled off the top of the box. She pursued her lips upon seeing the contents and reached inside.

“Cloth?” Juliet asked. Xavier grinned as she pulled out the whole thing, which unfolded in her hands to reveal what it really was: a red dress that was just below tea-length. Juliet looked at it in confusion and surprise, tilting her head back to look at Xavier.

“A dress?” Juliet amended, but still a question.

“Not just any dress,” Xavier said, gripping onto a sleeve to pull closer to her, “ _your_ dress.”

Her eyes widened and for a moment seemed completely speechless.

“ _My_ dress?” Juliet asked. Xavier nodded in confirmation.

“I thought you might find it more appealing to wear than your current attire,” Xavier said, motioning down to her still colorless dress. Though it had been days since the event, her once colorful and mis-matched dress hadn’t returned to it’s regular state. As opposed to being a rather strange but likable assortment of fabrics and ship sails, it appeared like a roughly joined together bunching of white fabric.

Juliet shook her head and tried to shove the dress into Xavier’s arms.

“Xavier, I-I can’t,” Juliet said, “I don’t have any money, I can’t pay you back.”

Xavier chortled kindly. “Juliet, this is a gift, you don’t have to repay me.”

This only seemed to unsettle the girl more. She looked between him and the dress for a few moments before sighing.

“But I didn’t do anything to earn it,” Juliet said.

A pause from him, another hint from her.

Xavier knew that the world of nature was harsher than what was coming of the world of man, that things came from battles fought over food and territory. But he also knew that for their young, they made exceptions. Reprieves of food, warmth, and shelter.

Azul – from what Xavier could tell – hadn’t stood for that. Everything Juliet had on that island was because she had made it or because Azul had deemed something correct, as Juliet had just implied. While it was correct to instill a nice appreciation for work, it was another thing entirely to never know what it was like to be given something for no other reason.

Xavier blinked and recovered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Of course you did,” Xavier said, eyes and expression sympathetic. He continued at her questioning look.

“You earned it,” Xavier said. “You woke up today, didn’t you?”

Juliet rolled her eyes. “Well, obviously I did.”

He laughed. “And I think the world still being graced with your presence is reason enough to celebrate. I think your friend Varian back in the dungeons might agree.” He added on that last part with a small wink, which was answered with a light blush.

Her relationship with Varian was another thing Xavier was picking up hints about. Juliet had quickly explained that they were friends, but the way she talked about Varian seemed to indicate that she seemed to like the young man as more than that. Xavier couldn’t resist giving her some light teasing over it.

Even if as time passed, he started to dislike that connection she had with him. She was only fifteen. Far too young for boyfriends. Especially a potential one that was in jail.

“Xavier, still, I-I don’t need it,” Juliet said. “Even if my old one is appalling to look at, it does its job.”

Xavier laughed and gestured back towards the box on the table.

“I think you might need something in the box,” Xavier said. Juliet bit her lip and looked over the edge. Her breath hitched, and Xavier knew he had done the right thing. She reached in with one hand as a smile began a small trace up her lips.

One of the matching set was in her hands and her smile was so wide it could scare away darkness.

“ _Shoes…”_ she whispered happily.  She turned over the simple flat-footed item in her hand to inspect it. It wasn’t the most spectacular shoe that Xavier had seen, but it was the only red pair that he had seen. They were a simple flat the same cherry red as her new dress.

Xavier really hoped they fit.

“ _Red_ shoes,” Xavier said, tone just the smallest proud. “They aren’t shiny, but—”

Suddenly Juliet’s arms around his neck, dress and shoe still clutched in her fists. The embrace was nothing new; Juliet was a huge embracer and hugged him and Rudiger every chance she got. What he hadn’t been expecting was the suddenness of it or the way Juliet was smiling as she did so.

“Thank you!” she said excitedly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

She pulled back from him and quickly returned the dress and shoe to the box.

“Come on, Rudiger!” Juliet said. Rudiger looked up from where he was playing with the ribbon in surprise. She didn’t give Rudiger a chance to stand up because she picked him up quickly and placed him in the box as well. Rudiger looked up at her in surprise and said something to her.

“I’ve got to change, Rudiger!” she said, rushing to leave.

She gave Xavier one last hug as she passed. “Thank you, Xavier!”

Then she was gone. Xavier heard the sounds of creaking stairs as she made her way to the spare room she lived in.

He smiled to himself. He had gotten the right thing.

^ **^** ^

Juliet looked at her reflection, pulling at the red dress with some contemplation. It was a bit tighter than the old one – it seemed that clothing made from actual cloth and not sails fit a more snugly than the one she had made. At least it didn’t have a corset, which Juliet had seen some of woman wearing and looked down right suffocating.

“What do you think, Rudiger?” Juliet asked, turning to where the raccoon sat on her bed. He was still clutching the ribbon tightly in his paws but seemed to be paying attention.

“ _You look nice, Juliet,”_ Rudiger said. “ _I like this one much better than your old one.”_

Juliet rolled her eyes and crossed over to sit on the mattress.

“You’ve made your feelings on my dress ardently clear,” Juliet said, teasing in her eyes. She reached down to scratch between his two ears, which he accepted with a pleased look. He crawled over to curl on her lap with the ribbon still clutched tightly in his small little claws.

“ _You really do look pretty,”_ Rudiger said earnestly. Juliet’s eyes crinkled from her beam.

“Thank you,” Juliet said happily. She looked over where the box was sitting on the bed, grin fading as she reached inside.

The two red shoes felt made of something unfamiliar to her. It was strong and sturdy, but also soft at the same time. The cerise color was very appealing to look at, and though Xavier couldn’t have known, the same shade as the pair she had had back in her first memories.

She unsurely put them, displacing Rudiger from her knees.

Her feet felt just the tiniest bit tight, which Juliet had been expecting. Her toes were being forced together instead of spreading out which naturally made them hurt, even if it was more of a discomfort than an actual pain.

But what she hadn’t been expecting the sharp tightness in her chest the second she put them on. Her eyes cut over to where Rudiger was on the floor, looking back up at her, his claws and paws completely uncovered. Juliet had always considered herself more akin to the world of nature than the world of man, no shoes included ever since she six years old.

But man wore shoes. It was silly, but was it possible she was leaving that part of herself behind? She already lived here with no plans to return and was quickly adapting to her place as a member of men’s society. She lived indoors now, no longer spoke in the Animal Words, and this – wearing no shoes – was the one thing she still had from back then.  

“ _What do you think, Rudiger?”_ Juliet said. The Animals Words felt comfortable in her mouth despite the fact she hadn’t used them in almost a year, which helped release some of the tightening pressure.

Rudiger seemed surprised by her use of them, dropping the ribbon on the floor and crawling back over to her.

“ _You can speak like us too?”_ Rudiger asked. Juliet nodded her head and reached down to take him in her arms again. She hated feeling like this. It was a strange feeling, one she had never felt before. It seemed all that confusion pent up from where she first came here was reaching it’s boiling over point and that had been set off by this one pair of shoes.

“ _Yes,”_ Juliet said. She cleared her throat. “ _But, um, my shoes. What do you think?”_

Rudiger looked at them with squinted eyes and then turned back to her.

“ _They’re shoes. You should wear them, they match your dress,”_ Rudiger said. That tightness in her heart snapped and the excitement she felt in the kitchen flooded her again.

Something about Rudiger saying she should wear them was refilling her confidence. It was an assurance from someone who didn’t have the choice. She should wear them, because they matched her dress and humans wore dresses and she was a human, so she should wear shoes with her dress.

“ _Okay then,”_ Juliet said. Juliet gave the tip of his head another gentle rub to calm herself.

_“Come on,”_ Juliet said suddenly, standing up and clutching Rudiger in her arms. “ _We’ve got a friend’s dad to save!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some Xavier and Juliet bonding! Xavier will be popping up in future one-shots and I’ve had forty billion ideas for one with him in it, but all of them featured an extremely close Juliet and Xavier bond, which is introduced here, and I wanted to show and not tell you about it. 
> 
> \-- Princess Chess


	6. I've Got The Music In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: PLAYLIST CHALLENGE! 
> 
> Okay, guys, this one is a little different. I have a pretty large playlist for Varian and Juliet amassed and I remembered an old challenge back from my Ever After High days (shout-out to anyone who ready my awful EAH fanfic, which is technically still up on FanFiction.net to shame myself – it’s really bad, like I switched between third and first person with no warning bad), where you take a playlist and listen to the first ten songs, and in those ten songs you write something the entire length of the song. 
> 
> No editing, no going back after the song finished, just straight up flash (fan)fiction. This is goanna be fun folks!

  1. **_She’s So Gone – Naomi Scott (from_ Lemonade Mouth)**



Juliet pulled at her braid so that it sturdy and then sprawled herself across the bed, her head resting against Varian’s chest. Varian laughed at her motion and looked up from the book he was reading.

“You tired, love?” Varian asked.

“Just a little,” Juliet answered, shutting her eyes and leaving her legs dangling off the right side of the mattress.

“You know, you used to announce when you were going to sleep,” Varian said. “I miss that. I could prepare for you invading my personal space.”

She stuck out her tongue. “Shut up.”

  1. **_Ready As I’ll Ever Be – Cast of Tangled (I KID YOU NOT THIS ACTUALLY CAME ON)_**



Juliet’s heart hurt and her head hurt and everything hurt.

She wanted this day to be over, she wanted to go back, she wanted everything back. She wanted _Varian back._

They took him, they took him from her, left her alone. She peeked out the window of the room she had found, where she could see the outlines of the royal mosaic. She frowned.

She would get him back. When she was ready.

  1. **_Crazier Than You – Krysta Rodriguez and Wesley Taylor_**



“We’ve had this argument for three years, just admit it: I’m crazier than you!”

Varian scoffed at his fiancée, leaning back in his chair.

“Yeah, right, sure Jules,” Varian waved off. Juliet frowned and leaned forward, across the table with a smirk.

“Say it! I’m crazier than you!”

“Never!” Varian said, leaning forward too. “I’m crazier than you!”

“What’s going on in here?”

Both Juliet and Varian turned to see his dad standing in the door, and Varian was sure he died.

  1. **_Who I’d Be – Cast of_ Shrek: The Musical **



Juliet peaked through the leaves of the tree, watching Ben and Shuri in the clearing below. She smiled at the sight of the two deer, happy to see the two little ones were feeling better.

She stepped back from them, letting the trees close again. Azul had told her not to go near the others again, and she was so little, and he knew best, so who was she to fight him?

 She had just wanted to see how they were doing.

She turned around to go back to their territory, feeling rather sad. She missed the two of them. They were good friends of her, or they had been, but she was almost twelve now so she shouldn’t be with other animals that’s what Azul said.

Her fate was up to him, because he knew best, and he made the rules and strictures.

That was the way things were. It just was.

  1. **_Better In Stereo – Dove Cameron_**



Juliet pulled Varian up from where he had fallen, a smile in her eyes.

“Did you fall again, slow poke?” Juliet teased.

Varian brushed off some dirt from his pants. “Not all of us have literally ran over sand their whole life, Jules.”

Juliet beamed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Still makes you slow, love.”

He rolled his eyes and took her hand in his. “Well, now we can go the same speed.”

Her smile deepened. Oh no. She had an idea.

She took off in a flash, pulling him forward and forcing him to keep up with her. Varian scram from the sudden jerk.

  1. **_Pulled – Krysta Rodriguez and Adam Riegler_**



Quirin watched Varian closely, who in turn was watching Juliet with a smile.

Varian …was different now. He was still Varian, that was obvious, but something was just strange. Varian’s world seemed now centered around this girl, but that smile told him Varian didn’t mind.

Quirin shifted in his seat, Juliet pulling Varian out of the room and outside. Juliet had been clucking around about Varian needing sunlight earlier.

It would have taken him three days and a bribe to get Varian outside. All it took was Juliet suggesting sunlight and he was up and ready.

He was being pulled towards her. And Quirin would figure out why Varian was pulled to her.

  1. **_There Are Worse Things I Could Do – Vanessa Hudgens from_ Grease: Live!**



Varian supposed something worse could have come out of this endeavor. He could have ended up executed or thrown in jail for all time. Instead he got a reduced sentence and visits from Rudiger and Juliet.

But the month they had been gone was torturous. Every time he heard a rustling, he thought he could almost hear Juliet’s laugh or Rudiger’s feet.

But every time he was wrong. So in a way, it was also the worse thing.

  1. **_Stay – Original Cast of Am_** ** _élie_**



Rudiger was confused. Varian and Juliet obviously _liked_ each other, if the way Varian was always turning red when Juliet smiled or they way Juliet twirled her hair when Varian talked to her were an indication.

Why were humans so weird? Varian and Juliet wanted to be with each other, so why didn’t they? Humans took so much longer with these things.

They were nice to each other and gave the special smiles they never gave anyone else and even hugged longer. What was wrong?

  1. **_Mamma Mia – Meryl Streep (Motion Picture Soundtrack)_**



“Dance with me!” Juliet said excitedly, twirling around the kitchen.

Varian looked up from the book he was reading.

“What?” he said.

“Dance with me!” she repeated. She didn’t wait for an answer from him, taking him by the arms and swinging him next to her.

“Jules, there’s no music,” Varian said. She rolled her eyes and took one of his hands again, continuing to dance.

“That’s the best kind of dancing, ‘Rian!” Juliet said. Varian sighed and tried to step away, but she held on tighter and gave him a pleading smile.

Okay, so a little dancing wouldn’t _kill_ him.

  1. **_Shut Up and Dance – Walk the Moon_**



“Varian!” Juliet called to him from nearly thirty feet away. Varian blinked at her incoming, enraged form.

“What did I do now?...” he whispered under his breath. Quirin laughed, apparently having heard what he said.

“Hey, Jules,” he greeted.

“Ask questions later,” Juliet said. “But right now, I need you to take my hand, smile, and walk with me somewhere.”

“Why?”

“What did I say about questions?”

“Okay, okay!” Varian said, taking her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end. What do you guys think of these little flashes into their lives? It was fun because I had four nano-seconds to come up with an idea and then like three minutes to write them. Some of them look like they make nonsense with the song, but I went with a more metaphorical than literal when I couldn’t squeeze it in. 
> 
> And the Mamma Mia works more with the Shut Up and Dance one, but I couldn’t have two of the same one. *sigh* Hindsight is 20/20.
> 
> \-- Princesss Chess


	7. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot summary: It's been a bad day, and right now Juliet needs 'Rian.

_Then leave!_

Those were the stupidest words to ever come out of his mouth. Him and Juliet had been fighting, and he had gotten so angry with her and things had escalated and in the span of half a second he had lost the best thing in his life.

He leaned against the wall of his room, a ring clutched in his right hand. Today would have been _the day,_ the one he was going to take to ask her to marry him, and for two months they had been broken up he had been dreading this day coming. Ever since the day Juliet had ran off in tears, telling him that in no uncertain terms that they were completely done – no more dates, no more nights spent dreaming of the future, no more secret kisses when no one was looking.

But there was love, because try as he might he couldn’t stop loving her.

He looked down at the ring, wistfulness rising in his chest. It was a simple ring, just a gold band with a gem the size of a tooth. It had been his mother’s – on her deathbed she had quickly put it into his hand and made him promise that he would only give it to the right girl. He had been twelve and beyond confused because _I’m not ever getting married, I have too much alchemy to do_ but now he understood that she had just wanted to be with him when that day came he grew up.

He still loved her, and he still wanted to spend every day of his life with her, but he had driven her way and told her to just leave him alone. He had almost worked up the nerve to go back and say he was sorry, but every time he did his whole resolve just fell apart. He would see her from across the market or down the street, they would lock eyes, and he would see that hurt flash in her eyes and realize he caused it and then he couldn’t look anymore.

He had hurt her, and call him a coward, he was scared he would do it again.

There was a loud crash and he was pulled out of his daze. He looked across his room, where he saw Rudiger falling through the window. At first, Varian didn’t find this all that surprising. Despite the breakup, Rudiger still made frequent visits to Juliet and would come back through Varian’s window. Varian couldn’t blame Rudiger for his continuance in Juliet’s life – once upon a time they had fancied themselves Rudiger’s parents, and they hadn’t been empty with that sentiment. Juliet had taken care of Rudiger like a mother and Rudiger deserved to see her.

But then Rudiger made for Varian’s pant leg, quickly biting onto the fabric, his teeth coming within inches of the skin underneath. Varian raised to alert at this, reaching down to Rudiger but he simply pulled away before Varian could catch him.

“Rudiger!”

Rudiger pulled at his leg to pull him out of the chair and Varian frowned deeply.

“Rudiger! What’s gotten into you?” he said. He reached for Rudiger again, but the raccoon once again avoided his hands carefully. Varian frowned and stood up, ring still clutched tightly in his right hand.

“Rudiger!” he yelled, trying to get the frantic animals attention. Rudiger ignored him, running over to the door and clutching Varian’s bag into his teeth. Rudiger gave him a meaningful look and then scampered out of the room via the window. Varian’s eyes widened, and he looked outside to see Rudiger sitting at the foot of the house back up at him with an urgent look.

“Rudiger!” he admonished. Varian – upon seeing that Rudiger was not about to come back with his stuff – left the room in a hurry, in such a state of confusion that the ring was still clutched in his hand as he left.

What had gotten into Rudiger? He hadn’t done this in years – not since his time as the “bad guy” were Rudiger had tried to distract him from his plan with these tactics. And while he had been a little mopeyer about the whole breakup he wasn’t tittering anywhere near the evil line.

“Varian?” Dad asked in the main room as Varian rushed past, eyebrow raised.

“Rudiger – long story!” Varian called, thrusting the door open. “I’ll explain later!”

Varian turned the corner of his home to see Rudiger still setting under his window. Varian rushed forward, only for Rudiger to scamper off the second the two made eye contact. Varian gave a slight grr and followed his raccoon, annoyance growing by the second.

They began twisting through the outer homes of Old Corona, the bag in Rudiger’s teeth bumping against the dirt. Thank God he didn’t have anything important in there or else he was going to kill Rudiger. The familiar homes of his small town soon enough began disappearing and more puzzlement filling him.

Where was Rudiger taking him?

The trees of the nearby forest came into view and Varian got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong.

The trees were now thick enough they couldn’t be seen from the tree line when Rudiger stopped suddenly. Varian, having not been expecting the sudden stop, nearly tripped over the animal. Varian frowned at him and crossed his arms.

“Rudiger! What…”

His words stopped all together when he saw the form just in front of them, a small clearing of flowers home to the unconscious form of Juliet. Her hair was buried under her head, arms lax against the forest floor, foot hooked in a tree root. His heart flew out of his chest.

Something was wrong. Something was indeed really wrong.

He rushed forward, ring dropping from his hand in surprise. He rushed past Rudiger, who dropped the bag once he knew Varian had seen, and fell to his knees beside Juliet, reaching down to find a pulse because _don’t let her be dead, don’t let her be dead._

“Come on, Jules,” he whispered to her form, hand resting over where her pulse should be on her neck. “Do me a favor, don’t be dead.”

Tangible relief flooded him when he felt the fast and continuing beat of her pulse. Yes, something was wrong with her, but it seemed her heart was beating fine. He reached down to grip her cheek – she wasn’t running a fever.

What happened? She wouldn’t just pass out like this.

He shook his head and reached around her head, feeling around her hair. She didn’t seem to be bleeding from the back of her head, which was another good sign. He sighed and looked over to Rudiger, who was just looking at him with helplessness and confusion.

He wasn’t going to be able to help her here. He wasn’t a doctor, and even if he was he couldn’t help her because nothing was here except animals and trees, and while Juliet could talk with the animals he couldn’t, so they were unlikely to be of much help to him.

He sighed again and reached down to unhook her foot from the tree root. Once it was free, he quickly scooped her up in his arms and turned to leave the clearing. Rudiger caught up to him and Varian quickly took off, rushing out of the forest.

Get her home, and then he could get the doctor to her. It wasn’t much a plan, but it was the one he had.

^ **^** ^

It was dark. Everything felt so heavy and Juliet could hardly think at all.

The darkness began to fade, bright splotches of color hinting at the edges of her field of vision. Her head had been against something hard, but now it was something soft and warn and yet so familiar. She peeked open her eyes, head shifting against the soft and warm and familiar place.

Her eyes could only open so far, and she caught sight of blue fabric and dark hair. But her mind – despite all the confusion and darkness and pain – still knew what it was.

“’Rian…” she whispered, voice more slurred than she would have liked. She became they were aware they were moving but her legs weren’t moving, but how were they doing that?

“You’re almost home Jules,” Varian said. She smiled at the sound of the sound of his voice. It had seemed so long since she last heard it, but she couldn’t remember why. “Just hang on.”

“I like it when you call me that,” Juliet said softly, voice hoarse. She laughed into his shoulder. “Jules.” She chuckled again. “Jules!” Her laugh was weak, but it was slightly unhinged anyway. “ _Jules!”_

“Oh God, you’re delirious,” Varian said. They stopped moving and she wondered again how she was doing that because her legs weren’t moving so how did she stop herself?

“But you love me, anyway,” she said. He didn’t respond to her, but she heard banging on something. Hard banging and she was shifted a little as it continued.

The banging stopped, and she heard creaking. Her vision was becoming clearer, it was brighter now. She and Varian must be outside. She curled her head around so that it was buried in his neck. It was too bright, too much light. Too much, too much. It was better here in the collar of his shirt. Much less here.

“Juliet!”

It was Xavier. Why was Xavier here with her and Varian? He never went off with them! But she also couldn’t remember going anywhere to begin with.

“I found her in the forest, passed out,” Varian said. She furrowed her brow. A dim memory of the forest came back, Rudiger’s smile, and then a hard feeling against her head. She went deeper into the collar, where it wasn’t hard or painful. “I’ll go get the doctor.”

And then the collar was gone, replaced by light as her eyes peeked open to see where it was going. She was somewhere else now, but how has she moved? Why was she moving so much?

She wanted the collar back, she wanted Varian back because she looked up and saw Xavier looking down at her in worry. Why was he worried? She looked over to see Varian rushing away but then the door was closed, and she was home but how did she get here?

“Where’s Varian?” she whispered. Xavier made some sound and then they were moving again. She tried again, louder. “Where’s Varian?”

“Going to get the doctor,” Xavier said. There was creaking, and Juliet thought that it must be the stairs because nothing else made that noise.

“Why? Is he sick?” Juliet asked. Xavier was quiet for a moment and Juliet’s eyes were shut again but another creak was heard, and she was certain that it muse have been another door. Then she was somewhere soft but not warm and nothing like the collar which was what she still wanted.

“Don’t go to sleep, Juliet,” Xavier’s said, but his voice was different now. Juliet tried to open her eyes to look at him, but her eyes were heavy too and she felt tired and she wanted sleep, but she also wanted the collar and she also wanted Varian because he would know why she was like this. He always knew lots of stuff. He was smart like that.

“Varian,” she said simply.

“What?” A hand was on her shoulder and she managed to lift her eyes and saw Xavier looking down at her again, concern in his eyes. “Did he do this to you?”

“Varian,” she said louder and harsher. “I need Varian. Where is he?”

Xavier was silent again.

“He’s coming.”

Juliet smiled.

^ **^** ^

Xavier hadn’t ever wanted to see Varian ever again. That damn boy had went and broke his daughter’s heart, left her a crying mess. He had been making plans to move them from Old Corona and back up to the capitol city, because he knew seeing Varian in a small town like this was slowly chipping away at her.

But this afternoon he had shown up with an unconscious Juliet in his arms, and Xavier was grateful to Varian for finding her and bringing her back. Xavier had yet to piece together what happened to her, because all Juliet was doing was asking for Varian and she wouldn’t stop until he was here.

He hated that boy the second she had said those words, _I need Varian,_ because this girl had went given him everything she was and then he had abandoned her and now she was still asking for him when she was in pain. She loved him and then he had ruined it and yet she still needed him.

Xavier shifted in the chair next to her bed, her eyes shut as he tried to keep her awake by making her talk. He couldn’t let her sleep, not yet, because these had all the markings of a head injury and he couldn’t let her sleep. Sleep was fatal, and he couldn’t lose her.

“Juliet, please don’t fall asleep,” he said, holding her left hand tightly. “They’re coming soon.”

“Whose coming?” Juliet asked weakly. Her voice was getting stronger, but the usual chipper tone was gone. He frowned. They had gone over this many time and yet she couldn’t remember.

“The doctor,” he said.

“What about Varian?” Juliet said. Xavier stopped. He assumed Varian was coming back with the doctor, because that was what the Varian he knew before would have done. But every thought he had about Varian had been cast in doubt now, he had no way of knowing if this boy would come back for her.

“He’s coming,” Xavier said, hoping it wasn’t a lie. Juliet’s smile was small but noticeable.

“I need to see him,” Juliet said.

“Why?”

“Because!” Juliet said, eyes blinking more and more. “He always makes me feel better!”

_He made you cry. He broke your heart. Left you crying and made you want to leave your town,_ was what Xavier wanted to say.

“I know he does,” was what Xavier actually said, faking a smile. Damn it, if that boy was going to make Juliet feel better he needed to be here now. “But can you tell me what happened?”

Juliet’s brow furrowed, and her face became restless (well, more than it already was).

“I-I was walking with-with Rud-Rudiger,” Juliet said, yawns breaking through her sentence. “And then-then everything was dark after I fell, and it was hard when it hit my head.”

It seemed they were finally making progress – she must have hit her head on something. Perhaps she had a concussion? That would explain the pain and confusion.

“Where’s Rudiger?” Juliet asked. She had been asking about him too.

“With Varian.”

“Then where’s Varian?”

He sighed. “Coming.”

The door to the room opened, and in came Doctor McCoy – bag in hand – with the bushy tailed form of Rudiger rushing forward to rest at Juliet’s side, concern in his dark eyes.

“Doctor McCoy!” Xavier said, rising to meet him. McCoy gave a courteous nod to Xavier and looked over to where Juliet was resting.

“She came in, just like this?” McCoy said. Xavier nodded.

“I’ve been trying to keep her awake,” Xavier said. “I think she might have hit her head in the forest.”

McCoy nodded once and walked over to where Juliet was resting, reaching to take her pulse. Xavier caught sight of the one lingering in the door of the room with a frown but a surge of relief. Varian had come back – although with an unsure look – and that just made him feel so glad because Juliet was in pain and wanted him and unsure because this boy was just going to hurt her more when this was all over.

“Mr. Wry,” McCoy said, not looking up, “while I appreciate you bringing this to my attention, it is rather small in here and am going to have to ask you to leave. I’m going to need all the space available so that way she won’t be stifled.”

Varian accepted this easily, moving to take a step back, when Xavier spoke because _Juliet needed him._

“He has to stay,” Xavier said sternly.

McCoy raised an eyebrow, letting go of her wrist. “Unless he’s her family, he has to go. And this is a small town, Xavier, we all know what they were and know that they aren’t family.”

“But they will be!” Xavier said, and Varian’s eyes widened. Xavier grit his teeth, hoping the social fall-out of what he was about to say could be fixed by Juliet. “He’s her fiancé.”

Xavier fixed him a stern look that he hoped wasn’t seen by McCoy. His meaning was clear by the look – that this wasn’t about letting Varian seeing her. That Juliet wanted to see him, and Xavier wasn’t about to keep her away from the one thing she was desperately hoping to cling to.

Varian seemed to understand, because the anxious bite to his lip was replaced by a calm expression. One that said he knew that this had nothing to do with his own worry, that Xavier didn’t care what he was feeling, that Juliet was the only reason he wasn’t being kicked out right now.

“Is that so?” McCoy asked, reaching behind her head to check for injuries. “I was under the impression the two of you had decided to separate.”

Word moved fast in a town this small. With one look from Xavier, he answered.

“Ye-yes,” Varian answered, sounding a bit afraid. “It’s -it’s a fairly recent development.”

“Varian?”

Xavier saw all that anxiety reflood the boy at the sound of Juliet’s voice, and Varian took one step forward but then looked at Xavier. At first Xavier simply stared back at him, wondering why the boy was hesitating. But the he saw the subtle, questioning raise to one of his brows.

_Is it okay? Can I go to her?_

“’Rian?”

Xavier’s answer (though it was _yes,_ for the record) became irrelevant, as Varian rushed past him and towards her side. Kneeling on the wooden floor, Varian took her hand with a gentle but concerned look.

“Varian?” Juliet said for the third time, wincing as she peeked open her eyes to look. Varian gave her a comforting smile and rubbed his thumb along the ridge of her knuckles.

“Hey Juliet,” Varian said, tone gentle.

“You-you came?”

“Of course, I did,” Varian said. His smile was genuine and eyes shimmery with what Xavier realized were tears. Xavier watched for a moment, Doctor McCoy asking Juliet questions and checking various appendages to make sure they were in working order, Juliet answering in a hoarse voice and eyes trying to remain opened, Varian’s eyes never once wavering from her face as her hand remained locked in his.

“What do you remember?” Doctor McCoy asked her. Juliet’s restless face screwed up as he tried to come up with something, anything to remember.

“I was walking – me and Rudiger –” the raccoon burrowed into her side protectively, looking up at the Doctor fiercely, “—were trying to pick – what-what was it?” Rudiger made a whirring noise. “Apples! And then—then the ground was so _close_ and—and it was getting closer and closer and then something hurt as it hit my head and then it was dark! _Really dark._ And then it was warm, and I knew that Varian had found me!”

Varian didn’t say anything, didn’t respond to the very obvious stare Xavier was giving him. Juliet smiled in his direction, or at least, was the weakest impression of one she had at her current disposal. Doctor McCoy gave some noncommittal sound and pulled a stethoscope out of his bag, preparing to listen to her heart.

“You found me!” Juliet repeated to him. Varian smiled back at her, kissing her knuckles softly.

“I know,” Varian said. “I’ll always find you.” Xavier came closer to the exchange, aware of Doctor McCoy as he put away the stethoscope with a nod. Varian’s expression was a familiar one that Xavier had seen across the young man’s face many times, the one he almost always had when Juliet was in his view. Kind and caring, but also fierce and protective.

Xavier realized with a start that _Varian was still in love with Juliet._

This made him hate that boy even more because _if he loved her why did he leave her_ and also endeared him _because he still loved her._ The former was winning because how many hours had Xavier spent consoling his daughter as she wept over the boy she had wanted to be with forever? Why had Varian left her if he still loved her the same as he always had?

“Now, Juliet,” Doctor McCoy said, moving to lean over her. Rudiger at first gave a hiss at the motion – most likely thinking him some kind of threat – before sinking back into her side once he saw the brunet meant her no harm. “I’m going to need you to open your eyes for me.”

Juliet – whose eyes had been tittering between open and closed – blinked several times as she tried to do what he asked, opening them completely for a few moments before shutting them tightly.

“Stings – too heavy,” Juliet said resolutely.

“Just try, Juliet,” Xavier said, holding onto the edge of her bottom bedpost.  She shook her head and scrunched them tighter together.

Varian stretched over and moved to brush away some of her curls on her cheek.

“Juliet, it’ll only be a few moments,” he said softly. “We need to know what’s wrong.”

“No,” Juliet said.

“Jules,” Varian said, “it’s going to be over real fast, okay? Just for a few moments and then you can shut them again, alright?”

Juliet didn’t do anything for a few moments, but then her brown eyes slowly opened. Xavier could tell that she was struggling to keep them that way, and Doctor McCoy looked into her eyes for a moment giving a quiet “hmmm….”

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Doctor McCoy asked, raising two fingers up for her to see.

Her brow furrowed. “…Two.”

He nodded and pulled back from her, reached to put his things away. Juliet shut her eyes again and turned away so that her head was partially buried in her pillow. Varian gave her a kind half-smile and kissed her knuckles again.

“You did great, Juliet,” Varian said.

“I’m _tired,_ ‘Rian,” Juliet said.

“I know you are,” Varian said, voice soft and sweet. Xavier looked to Doctor McCoy, raising a brow. McCoy nodded in Juliet’s direction. Varian caught this too, and he brushed her hair out so that it wasn’t against her neck. “It’s okay, Juliet, you can go to sleep now.”

“Don’t go,” Juliet said to him. He nodded and squeezed her hand.

“I won’t,” Varian said. “I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

The strongest smile Juliet had made today crossed her face, and one of her hands curled around to clutch Rudiger, who responded by curling deep into her side, head propped up to see her. Her eyes closed for good, and within seconds she was sleeping with even breath but a restless expression.

“It’s just a mild concussion,” McCoy said, picking up his bag. “She should be fine – and don’t worry, her sleeping won’t have any effect on her recovery, and if it does, it will be positive.”

Xavier nodded and made his way towards the door.

“I’ll get you some payment,” Xavier said, remembering that McCoy was always sure about his money. McCoy nodded and hurried out of the room.

“Thank you,” McCoy said. He looked over at where Varian was still with Juliet. “And Mr. Wry?”

“Hmm?” Varian asked, looking up at last.

“I never did give you my congratulations on your engagement,” McCoy said. Something close to fondness crossed the man’s face. “You and Miss Juliet do make a splendid couple. Please pass them on to her when she wakes up.”

Xavier – who felt his heart sink – let out a sigh of relief when Varian gave no visible reaction, only merely nodded in return.

“Thank you.”

^ **^** ^

All Juliet had wanted was for him to take a break. He had been at this for so long and he hadn’t been talking to any of them – her, Rudiger, Quirin, even his letters to their friends in the palace hadn’t been coming as quickly.

It had been three months since he had responded to the lantern in her window, and she finally had enough. She didn’t put those up simply to make herself happy – no, she put them up because humans were weird, and she wouldn’t understand them and that was a sign to him that she needed to speak with him when they weren’t around.

She also did it because sometimes he needed her – somethings could push him off and on days that he came up with those things in his world, she put that lantern up so that she could hold him close and tell him that those things didn’t matter. But for three months that had been ignored, so now her nights were alone, and her days were that way too because he never talked to her anymore.

So, one day she went to his lab, said the hell with it, and let him have it. Things had gotten ugly fast, screaming and yelling. They had thought before but never to this degree.

She had yelled about that she thought she was losing him and that he wasn’t acting the same and that she just wanted him back.

He had shouted back that she wasn’t the same anymore either and that she had no right to tell him what to do and that if she wasn’t ready for change then she might as well leave.

And so, she had, tears in her eyes and a heart shattering, leaving broken pieces on the street between their homes. Rudiger, at first, had tried to play peacemaker, tried to convince them her this was like every fight they had ever had and that they would get over it. But Juliet wasn’t ready to go back, not yet.

Juliet was always one to make her bed early, and now she had to lie in it. She had run out when she hadn’t wanted too, hurt both of them, and now she had to deal with it.

But then the forest had happened. Varian found her and stayed with her through her the entire time, smiling softly and holding her hand tightly. She drifted in and out of restless sleep with him always beside her, until she had finally woken up without him there.

All this was confusing her because she was so in love with him and she needed him here beside her, but she had also ruined it and he didn’t deserve that, so she weighed talking with him, maybe patching things up. But then a well-wisher had come by with flowers and the news that her and Varian were engaged.

(Xavier had quickly explained that this was a means to an end – she had wanted Varian, and it was the fastest way to get him in the room.)

So, she took a leap of faith. She lit the lantern, put it in her window, and hoped that her ex-boyfriend was still looking for it. It was a practical thing too – some of the animals had returned the items she had left in the forest when she fell, and two things of Varian’s (most likely from when he found her) had gotten grouped in.

It was also little less than practical reasons when her eyes had landed on the ring, which she had many questions about.

Juliet waited on her bed for hours, the gentle glow of her lantern the only light in the room except the moonlight cutting in. Not even Rudiger was with her – some nights Rudiger chose to sleep at her home, but it seemed that this night he had chosen Varian’s home after seeing that lantern be lit. She didn’t know if that was a good or bad sign.

As the time droned on, Juliet picked at a loose thread in her quilt. She just wanted to talk with him without anyone else seeing, and she hoped that he took the invitation of the lantern.

The hours of silence were eventually broken, as she heard a harsh grunt and the movement of wood. There was a hard sound of leather on wood as something steadied. She smiled.

Varian had come.

“I hear we are engaged now,” Juliet said, not looking up. He softly chuckled and walked over to her, hesitating at the edge of her bed. At first, Juliet turned to him with a furrowed brow. Why was he standing? He always sat on her bed when he came over, he used to come over almost every night so the past few months without seeing him on it had been actually a bit of shock.

It occurred to her that he perhaps thought the open invite to sit on her bed no longer applied now that she had demoted him to her ex. She smiled at him and took his hand, which he squeezed with a raised brow.

“Sit,” she said. “I don’t mind.”

He reluctantly did as she instructed, the mattress dipping down as he slipped over to face her. His eyes were unsure, but Juliet only smiled.

“About this engagement,” Juliet said, and his eyes turned playful again, “when you were planning on telling me?”

“I’m sorry about that,” Varian said, rubbing his neck nervously. “You-you wanted to see me, and Xavier was-was just trying to give what-what you wanted.”

_What I needed,_ Juliet silently amended in her head.

“I know,” Juliet said. “I just wanted to see you squirm.” Varian scoffed and placed a hand on her cheek, and Juliet’s skin felt on fire from the touch. It had been so long since he had done something like that and she had missed it so much, she leaned into but just as suddenly as it was there it was flinched back. His hand returned to his side with apology written across his face.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Force of habit.”

Juliet frowned. “Why-why’d you pull away?”

“We’re not dating anymore,” Varian said simply, shrugging. “I-I shouldn’t have reacted the same way as when we were.” Juliet frowned. Humans were so weird – physical touch had so much more of an emotional charge than the ones animals had. Nearly five years and her own species was a mystery to her.

Juliet eventually just shook her head and reached under her pillow, letting the issue drop. She would catalog it for her lexicon of human interaction.

“I, uh, wanted to give you this back,” Juliet said. She pulled out the bag, so he could see, but quickly held the ring behind her back before he could see. That was going to have an entirely different line of questioning. Varian raised a brow as he took the bag in his hands.

“Some of the animals thought it was mine,” Juliet answered at his silent question. “They brought it back after you left.” Varian nodded and slipped the bag onto the floor. She smiled slyly. “The forest animals have also passed on their own congratulations, by the way.”

The animals around here didn’t understand the concepts of marriage and engagements all that well – Juliet herself had just come to understand those concepts when she had asked Rapunzel about her strange new ring three years ago – but they had enough to know it was a big deal to humans. Some of them had heard that she was from the rumors around town (turns out it was a fairly popular theory that Juliet was pregnant and that’s why her and Varian had suddenly gotten back together, not helped by Doctor McCoy being spotted coming out of her house – she would have to squash that rumor soon), had given her their well-wishes (on the engagement _and_ pregnancy – thank God she had told them she wasn’t before every animal in the kingdom thought she was going to have a kid) when they had returned her basket and Varian’s items.

Varian laughed. “That was nice of them.”

“They also thought I was pregnant though.”

“What?” Varian asked. “But we never –”

Juliet chuckled. “Yeah, well, _they_ don’t know that, so I just told them that I wasn’t.” She smiled teasingly. “But if you remember, we did come pretty damn close.” He blushed scarlet and Juliet laughed again. “Good to know I can still make you blush.”

Varian just rolled his eyes, but Juliet caught the way his posture was stiffer than it had been since she first met him. Even in the early days were all they knew was that they had a common enemy, he had never stood straight or been so stiff with her – he had, however, been hesitant to touch her for a while there. Maybe he had wanted to, but didn’t think it was right?

Did he still want to hold her like he used to?

“There was one more thing,” Juliet said, shifting her weight. Varian cocked his head to the side in confusion. She pulled the ring out from her back with a gulp. “They found this too.”

His eyes widened, and he quickly took it into his own hands. “I had worried I lost it!”

His smile dropped at her confused look.

“I, uh, had been looking at it when Rudiger brought me to you, I had-I had dropped it in the forest,” he explained. “It was my mom’s.” Juliet bit her lip. Varian didn’t often bring up his mother – he had been twelve when she died, very young all things considered, and didn’t like talking about the memory of her passing. She was always unsure how to react when he did.

“It’s a nice ring,” Juliet said. She was dancing around that it was an engagement ring, because even though she hadn’t seen many she wasn’t dumb. But it was his mother’s, so it was possible that he was just looking to remember her by. Not everything was about her after all, and she shouldn’t have assumed that ring had anything to do with her at all.

He smiled like he knew a joke that she didn’t. “I’m glad you think so.” He stared at the ring for a quiet moment, frowning, and Juliet felt as though the minute was lasting a long time. She looked away from him, eyes landing on a random spot in her room that was anywhere but his face.

The moment was imperfect, a moment that brought to her just how clear that bridge between them was actually very large. He obviously wanted to say something, but the disconnect of what they were and what they are now was keeping the words in his throat. Before they would have escaped his mouth before he thought about it, and now he was re-thinking everything.

(Never mind that she was doing the same thing.)

She cleared her throat. “I’m sorry to call you all the way out here for a bag and –”

“I was going to give it to you.”

“What?” Juliet asked. Varian still wasn’t looking at her, but his face was now holding a soft smile as watched the still ring.

“Mom gave this to me a few days before she died. She told me to give to the girl that I wanted to be with the rest of my life – a way for her to _know_ my wife, I guess.” He laughed to himself. “I had wanted to spend my life with you.” Another hesitant pause. “I still do, if I’m being honest.”

He finally looked up at her, and she just stared back at him with an agape mouth. Had-had he been wanting to propose to her? Had he just admitted that he still wanted to? Why was he doing this? After everything they had said and the months they were apart, he still wanted her?

That also brought up a question to her: if he had asked, what would she have said? Her heart immedailty said yes and then her mind said yes, and she then knew that she so wanted to be his wife. To spend years and years building a life with the boy sitting in front of her.

Why had she spent weeks being stubborn and self-righteous and refused to go back and say she was sorry and all he had wanted was to marry her. But then why hadn’t he come back for her? Told her what he had been up to?

Because they were stubborn and terrible but also prefect for each other.

“And Juliet – I know were still broken up, so I have two questions for you,” Varian said, looking both brave and terrified. “The first is will you be my girlfriend again? And then if your answer to that is yes, will you be my wife, if you’ll excuse my forwardness.”

No thinking required. “Yes.”

“To which?”

She quickly leaned forward, kissing him for the first time in months. His lips were soft and warm and her home. He reacted on what could only be considered instinct, his lips moving in time with hers. Her hands remembered where they loved to be when her lips were on his, slipping into the threads of his hair as his own went to the place she knew they would – one behind her head and in the curls of her hair, the other resting at the small of her back.

She leaned back onto the mattress, lips still connected and hands in his hair. His reaction to this, too, was the very same one he used to give when they found themselves like this, following her down and moving the hand at the small of her back to her waist. She had missed his hand being there.

The air in her lungs eventually ran out and she broke out of the kiss with regret in her stomach. Varian stared down at her with wide, surprised eyes, and she smiled up at him.

“Both.”

He smiled down at her, reaching down to kiss her again. This kiss was shorter, but still put that longing to be this close forever in her chest. He broke it, eyes wide with not confusion but remembrance.

“The ring!” he said. He removed the hand from behind her head, which had been uncharacteristically curled, and produced the ring from his palm. He leaned up just a little and removed her left hand from his head, smiling the whole time.

He slipped it onto her left pointer finger and she felt a warm feeling in her core. This was right. She could feel it.

He reached back down quickly, lips connecting with hers, kissing her strongly as they continued on with everything ‘pretty damn close’ used to entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A MONSTER TO WRITE AND HERE WE ARE.
> 
> Also, Xavier totally heard all of this but was just like “not worth it” and just lets Juliet think he doesn’t know that Varian sneaks over all the time. But, like, they’re twenty-one and in a committed relationship (or were), so he’s not all that surprised.
> 
> I’ve never written a make-out scene because I’ve never made-out with someone. (#ForeverAlone) How was Varian and Juliet’s? 
> 
> And this whole chapter basically would never run in real life, I would be questioning the couple with a “you sure about getting married?” but it’s fiction so you know, it’s got to be dramatic. I’ll write the fight they had one day, but I really thought about it and said, “these two can’t have a normal engagement”, and that went through many different revisions: Juliet finding the ring early, Rudiger spoiling it on accident, even one where Quirin and Xavier accidently mess it up and argued over if they were ready when the Alchemy Animals walk in the room and Juliet being like “YOU’RE PROPOSING?!” and then shit hitting the fan very fast, but I said “nah, let’s get some ANGST up in here”.  
> \--Princess Chess


	8. Raisins and Godfathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot summary: Lance is Eliza’s godfather. Eugene doesn’t understand why. Juliet is a mom now. Travis doesn’t understand why.

“Hold on just one minute!” Eugene said, staring down his best friend. “ _You’re_ the godfather of the Kid’s kid?”

Lance nodded once and took sip out of his cup. Eugene had made the trip down to the Snugly Duckling – something he didn’t get to all that much now that he was officially Prince Consort, a title that almost six years in was still taking some getting used to – to see Lance, catch up on things. Things being gossip about some of the thugs (benign and non – he needed to now serious threats to the kingdom, but he was also aching to get all the details on his friends too), how life had been treating Lance, things like that.

Not that the announcement that Varian and Juliet had had their kid already, and that _Lance_ had been named godfather.

“How?” Eugene demanded, leaning forward. “You’ve had like four conversations with Juliet your whole life!”

Lance shrugged mischievously. “Guess it’s just one of those things.”

Eugene growled and took a sip of his drink. He couldn’t drink a lot of it – turns out alcohol consumption was much stricter when you had titles – but it made that little bit of anger in him die down a little bit. Call him big-headed, he didn’t care, but he had believed that he, the closest of Varian and Juliet’s friends that was a male and not their parents would be named the little munchkin’s godfather.

Eugene shook his head. “When did the Wry offspring arrive anyway? Juliet had said last time we visited she was due for another month.”

Lance raised a brow. “Eugene, that was a month ago.”

Eugene leaned forward onto the bar. “Really?”

With five kids and royal duties, time didn’t work the same as it used to. He was always being dragged this way and that for some reason or another. Had it really been a month since he and Rapunzel had made the trip down to see Varian and Juliet? Eugene made a mental note to invite them up next month for the Lantern Festival.

Eugene sighed. “What’s their name anyway?”

Lance’s eyes lit up. “Her name is Elizabeth – but Juliet said they were goanna call her Eliza.”

Eugene nodded once. That was a nice name. Him and Rapunzel had considered that name for their eldest child before they were revealed to be a boy and named him Travis. And it was no surprise that one of Varian’s kids would go by a shortened nickname – Eugene for the life of him couldn’t remember a time where Varian called Juliet her real name.

“You should see her Eugene!” Lance was saying. “She’s so adorable – she has just about the bluest eyes you’ll ever see and the cutest noise and –”

Eugene cut him off with a chuckle. “How come you never got this excited over the godchildren me and Blondie gave you?”

Lance rolled his eyes and waved to a patron that walked in, sliding a drink down the bar once she sat down. Must be a usual.

“Are you forgetting that I shut down the whole Snugly Duckling every time Rapunzel had the baby, or you adopted one?” Lance asked. Eugene bit his lip contemplatively.

“Yeah, about that, Lance you just became an assistant manager,” Eugene said, swirling his drink. “Did you even have the authority to do that?”

“No,” Lance said easily. He smiled again. “But seriously, Eliza is so amazing! You should come to Old Corona and see her sometime!”

Eugene chuckled under his breath. “Given how you excited you are, your acting like you’re her actual parent.”

Lance caught a glance of a man in the corner waving to him, most likely ready to order. Lance motioned that he saw him and returned to Eugene for a moment.

“Well, it’s been great talking to you,” Lance said. “But duty calls.”

^ **^** ^

“Aunt Juliet and Uncle Varian have children?” Travis said, the five-year-old shifting in his seat. Rapunzel nodded and crossed her legs on the floor. She moved the story book in her hands so that Anjelica – who was trying to peek at the pictures in the book – could see better from her spot next to her.

“Well, Travis, they have _one_ child,” Eugene said from the corner of the room, where he was currently keeping the triplets entertained by making faces. Corrine laughed at the sights, while her brothers Corey and Cody merely watched tiredly, apparently very ready for nap time. Anjelica turned over one page one she finished looking at the painting, ignoring the text written on the other side.

Travis’s face screwed up in confusion, and he put down his stuffed horse with a frown.

“But I thought Dad said that Aunt Juliet and Uncle Varian _were_ kids?” Travis asked.

Rapunzel smiled sweetly at her eldest. “That’s just something Dad calls them, to show that he cares about them.”

“Like how you call me ‘dove’?” Travis asked. Rapunzel nodded. Anjelica turned another page and gasped at the painting of flowers, all of which were in pretty shades of pink.

“Pwetty,” the three-year-old said softly, hand ghosting over the page. Rapunzel grinned at her daughter and pointed down at the picture.

“I know, I love this one too,” Rapunzel said. Travis stood up from his spot, very confused. Travis was always one to take things to extremes, it was very likely that he was trying to search through any possible clue he had that Varian and Juliet were not in fact children too.

“But why does he call them that?” Travis asked.

“ _Magic?! I do not w_ ork _with magic! It’s actually alchemy – but you know, don’t sweat it.”_

_“I’ve never met creatures who look like me before!”_

Rapunzel shrugged. “They were children when we met them.”

“Did you adopt them? Like Corrine, Corey, and Cody?” Travis asked. Travis looked across the small sitting room the family had taken to, where the two-year-old triplets were now very openly fighting sleep on the small sofa they were on.

Rapunzel shook her head. Anjelica leaned her head against Rapunzel’s calf, legs pulled into her dress as her eyes dropped. It seemed the four-year-old didn’t want to sleep either but was actually very tired. Rapunzel would bet Travis would start showing signs of needing a nap too soon.

“Me and Mom were far too young to adopt them,” Eugene sprouted off, picking up Corrine to put her to bed, who despite her enthusiasm was the first to fall asleep on the green sofa. Rapunzel rolled her eyes, but what Eugene said was true. Rapunzel had been eighteen when she had first met Varian, just barely nineteen when Juliet – still Ina at the time – had come bursting through the forest to stop a bear mid-pursuit. Far too young to take care of them.

Not to mention all the treason.

“They are just really good friends,” Rapunzel said. She kept out all the stuff about treason and prison breaks. While now that served to make their friendships stronger, it was exactly something she wished to explain to her five-year-old son. “But now they’re adults like me and Dad –”

Eugene scoffed as he left with a sleeping Corrine.

“—and have their own child to take care of.”

Travis nodded, apparently accepting this explanation. “What are they like?”

“The baby?” Rapunzel asked. Travis nodded. Rapunzel shrugged and pulled some of the hair out of the resting Anjelica’s face, careful not to wake her.

“I don’t know,” Rapunzel said. “The little girl was only born two days ago. All we know is that her name is Eliza.”

Travis pursued his lips. “Can’t we go see her?”

“They’re still in Old Corona,” Rapunzel said. “We have so much to do here, Travis, and Aunt Juliet and Eliza won’t be up for travel for a little while. Maybe we can go this week-end.”

“That’s what I meant,” Travis said matter-of-factly. Rapunzel just smiled at her son and carefully stood up, making sure not to awaken Anjelica, before reaching down to carry her to her own bed.

“I’d have to check with Dad,” Rapunzel said. “Make sure all of us can go.”

Travis looked at the smaller form of his little sister. “All of us?”

Rapunzel frowned at him. “Yes, Travis, all of us. Uncle Varian and Aunt Juliet are very important to you, aren’t they?”

Travis nodded. “Yes.”

“Well, all of us are important to them,” Rapunzel said. “We all need to tell them how happy we are for them.”

Travis, looking rather sheepish for having suggested to her only some of them go, bit his lip. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, dove,” Rapunzel said. “I know you were just excited to go see them, but this is a big moment. You’re not in trouble.”

Rapunzel had grown up full of ambiguity in where she stood with Gothel. Never knowing if a comment really was let go or if Gothel was storing it in her arsenal of things for later. Rapunzel had promised herself that she would always be sure to tell her children if she was angry with them or not, if they were actually in trouble with her. She couldn’t stand to see them grow up that way.

Travis smiled again. “Do you think Eliza will like to read?”

Rapunzel laughed and shifted her feet, Anjelica snoring lightly in her arms. She was waiting for Eugene to return for Cody and Corey, who were sleeping soundly on the sofa, since there was not way she could carry a sleeping Anjelica and the two remaining triplets.

“Travis,” Rapunzel said, “Eliza isn’t old enough to read.”

“Really?” Travis asked, deflating a little.

“She doesn’t even know she has feet yet,” Rapunzel said. Travis laughed at the idea and looked down at his feet, uncovered on the stone floor. Eugene was just about livid that all of their children were quickly taking after her with the no shoe thing, considering the whole idea a rather ridiculous notion, but was letting the motion slide since they were still young.

“Maybe I can show them to her!” Travis said excitedly.

“Maybe,” Rapunzel agreed.

Eliza would probably forget, but no need to burst Travis’s bubble.

^ **^** ^

Travis was very underwhelmed.

He had thought Eliza would be someone he could play with or at least talk to, but all she seemed to do was cry and want to be held by Aunt Juliet – his favorite aunt, who had scarcely said hello to him since he came in.

Travis sat in a kitchen chair, legs crossed since his feet were still far too short to touch the floor, staring a burned part of the wood with a frown. Mom was sitting next to him, Anjelica to her right as she tried to get them to eat lunch. Dad was still off in the main room of Aunt Juliet and Uncle Varian’s house, talking to them about something, but Mom had excused them and asked it was alright if she made them something to eat since Travis and Anjelica had been far too excited to eat this morning.

Anjelica – who was munching her peanut butter sandwich with a smile – was talking excitedly.

“The baby is so cute!” Anjelica said, peanut butter in her teeth. Anjelica had run right up to Eliza, who had been Uncle Varian’s arms at the time, and squealed on about how adorable she thought Eliza was, so this wasn’t news to Travis.

“She looks kinda of like a raisin,” Travis said glumly. Mom frowned at him.

“Travis, that’s not a nice thing to say,” Mom said. Travis looked up at her with a puckered brown, picking at his own sandwich with his pointer finger.

“It’s the truth,” Travis defended. Mom gave him a grimace and pushed his plate closer to him.

“She’s less than a week old,” Mom said, although Travis was unsure how that was a defense of Eliza. “Now, eat your food. You didn’t hardly eat any breakfast this morning.”

Travis felt his stomach grumble but one look at the food put a sour taste in his mouth and a tight pain in his abdomen. He really didn’t feel like eating all that much. He pushed the plate back away from him.

“I’m not really all that hungry,” Travis said simply. Mom looked him seriously, before switching her gaze to the mostly untouched sandwich on his plate. A little conflict appeared in her eyes before she sighed.

“Okay then, Travis.” Mom took the sandwich plate and moved it closer to her and Anjelica. Travis stood up to leave, unsure where he was going to go. He only knew he just wanted to be alone.

He walked back into the main room, where Aunt Juliet and the baby had disappeared, leaving only a rather upset looking Dad and a smirking Uncle Varian.

“Kid, I just don’t get it!” Dad said.

“Juliet picked him,” Varian shrugged. Travis frowned at the exchange and quickly slipped out of the room. He didn’t want to know what they were talking about.

Travis didn’t want to talk to anyone. He had thought that Eliza would be an actual person like Anjelica and the triplets – not some tiny creature resembling dried fruit. Aunt Juliet and Uncle Varian seemed like they liked the little tiny Eliza, but Travis couldn’t see why. She didn’t even _do_ anything.

_“Yeah, you’re all I ever needed,_

_And the heart, sometimes it’s clear why it’s beating,_

_And love, if your wings are broken,_

_I’ll brave those emotions for you,”_

The song was soft, and one he had never heard before. He furrowed his brow and looked down the hall it was coming from. Though it was a unfamiliar tune, it’s voice was one he knew very well. Aunt Juliet did not sing very much, but one she did Travis always knew.

He reached the second to last door of the hall, the voice being louder now that he was closer to the source. He pushed open the door slightly, the hinge slightly ajar, peeking inside curiously. Aunt Juliet sat inside, on a rocking chair as she looked down that wrinkly form of Eliza, smiling down at her.

“ _Cause I’m goanna stand by you,_

_Even if we can’t find Heaven,_

_I’ll walk through fire for you,_

_Because you’re what I believe in,”_

Aunt Juliet sang softly, not looking up to meet the intruding stare of Travis. Travis continued to stare at the room and its occupants for a moment. Eliza made some kind of squeaky sound, which Travis assumed was a yawn given that her eyes were closed.

“Travis?” Aunt Juliet asked, finally looking up to meet his gaze. Travis – embarrassed at being caught – took a step back from the open door with an apologetic frown.

“Aunt Juliet – I’m sorry – I didn’t mean –”

Aunt Juliet shook her head with a laugh.

“It’s alright, Travis,” Aunt Juliet said. She motioned with her head for Travis to come closer. Travis stepped into the room gingerly. He had never been in this room of their home – Aunt Juliet had said it had been Mister Xavier’s back when Juliet lived with him, but after Xavier had moved into the castle city a few years ago they had converted into storage. It seemed not storage now, given the chairs scattered around and the shelf in the corner.

Travis stopped at Aunt Juliet’s elbow, looking down at Eliza with a frown. Eliza looked less like a raisin up close, with small little fists and eyes shut tightly.

“You two haven’t been fully introduced, have you?” Aunt Juliet said with a smile. “Travis, this is Eliza. Eliza, this is Travis.”

Travis scrunched his nose. Eliza gave no motion of anything and Travis was unsure what to say to the little baby.

“Not all that exciting, huh?” Aunt Juliet said. Travis looked back at her, finding a knowing smile staring back at him. Travis bit his lip – not sure it was nice to call a baby un-exciting – and Aunt Juliet laughed.

“You were so young when your parents had Anjelica, and adopted Corrine, Cody, and Corey,” Aunt Juliet mused. “You probably don’t remember when they were babies.”

“Not really,” Travis said. He had a shadowy memory of three small forms in three cribs, but nothing else.

“Well, if you’re a kid, babies aren’t all that interesting,” Aunt Juliet said. She smiled at him. “They don’t do much you like to do.”

Travis nodded. “Mommy said they don’t even know they have feet yet.”

Aunt Juliet laughed. “It’s true, she doesn’t.” She leaned towards him secretively. “She doesn’t know about her hands either.”

Travis looked at her small hands. “Maybe because they’re so little.”

Aunt Juliet laughed again.

“Mom said this was your baby,” Travis said. “That you were her mom.” Aunt Juliet nodded.

“That’s true,” Aunt Juliet said. “I’m her mom, and Uncle Varian is her dad.”

“Why?” Travis asked.

“What?”

“Why – why did you become a mom?” Travis asked, words tumbling out of him. “You’re already the best aunt in the world! Why did you become a mom too?”

Aunt Juliet pursed her lip and stared at Travis for a moment, before looking down at Eliza. Travis didn’t know if he made her feel bad, but the words just came out before he could think. Why was Aunt Juliet being a mom too? Wouldn’t she forget about him?

“It’s a .... complicated question,” Aunt Juliet said. “Ever since I was little I wanted to be a mom one day.”

“But you won’t be my aunt anymore,” Travis said. Aunt Juliet’s eyes widened, and she shook her head kindly.

“Travis, I will always be your aunt,” Aunt Juliet said. “Having Eliza doesn’t take away that I also care about you.”

Travis returned to Eliza. Eliza’s eyes were open now, staring up at him with wide, confused eyes in a blue shade hard to tun away from, with the same emotions mirrored back in his green eyes staring at her.

“Will she always be this small?” Travis asked. Aunt Juliet shook her head and shifted the girl in her arms.

“She’ll be growing in no time,” Aunt Juliet said. “Maybe one day she’ll even be taller than you!”

Travis had a hard time imagining Eliza ever growing at all.

“I pray that ‘no time’ is actually far away,” Uncle Varian said, appearing in the doorway. He leaned easily against the wooden frame, affection in his eyes as he looked at Aunt Juliet and Eliza.

“’Rian,” Aunt Juliet said exasperatedly, shaking her head.

“What?” Uncle Varian said, smiling so wide his teeth showed. He nodded at Travis. “I see you’ve met Eliza, officially.”

Travis looked at Eliza for another second before switching back to Uncle Varian.

“She’s so small,” Travis observed. Uncle Varian walked inside the room, raising a brow towards Aunt Juliet.

“She takes after her mom like that,” Uncle Varian said. Aunt Juliet rolled her eyes, and Travis gave a small chuckle despite himself. Aunt Juliet wasn’t actually all that small – it’s just that Uncle Varian was so tall himself that everyone was dwarfed by his size.

“Was that necessary, Varian?” Aunt Juliet asked. Uncle Varian smiled at her silently and placed a hand on Travis’s shoulder.

“Anything else about Eliza you wish to share?” Uncle Varian said. Travis bit the inside of his lip nervously.

“Why does she look like a raisin?” Travis asked. It took a moment, but then Uncle Varian did let out a laugh at the question.

“It’s just because she’s so young,” Uncle Varian explained. “You’ll see. Soon she’ll look decidedly less raisin like.”

Travis nodded. He hoped she didn’t look like that forever.

Uncle Varian reached down to take Eliza out of Aunt Juliet’s arms, who looked up at him incredulously.

“Varian – she ne—”

“Eugene wants to talk to you,” Uncle Varian quickly explained away, Eliza smiling up at her father and reaching to take one of his fingers with an excited squeal. Aunt Juliet frowned, still in her chair.

“But why does that require you holding Eliza?” Aunt Juliet asked. Uncle Varian quirked an eyebrow.

“Because I’m her father and I wanted to spend time with her, something completely independent?” Uncle Varian said simply in return. Aunt Juliet’s face flushed at that remembrance and Travis smiled. Aunt Juliet was usually making the one Uncle Varian blush or get nervous, so it was funny to see the reverse.

“Oh, yeah, right,” Aunt Juliet said, standing to leave the room.

^ **^** ^

“Alright, Eugene, what did you want to talk to me about?” Juliet said, walking into the main room to see a fuming Eugene Fitzerbert. “I was trying to put Eliza down for a nap.”

Eugene crossed his arms from his place on their midnight blue sofa, looking none too happy.

“Why did you make Lance godfather?” Eugene asked rather bluntly. Juliet raised a brow.

“Why did _you_ make Lance godfather?” Juliet shot back. Eugene rolled his eyes at her, fingers tapping against his black and purple vest.

“Because he’s my best friend!” Eugene said. “I know he’ll take care of my kids if something happens to me or Blondie!”

Juliet smiled wisely and sat down next to him, crossing her legs as she did so, cherry red shoes peeking out from the hem of her skirt.

“Well, my best friend is currently off in the forest trying to get an apple from a tree,” Juliet said. “I doubt that he would be up to task taking care of a human child.”

Juliet’s mind conjured an image of Rudiger trying to get Eliza to climb a tree. No. That would not work out well.

“You considered a raccoon for your daughter’s godfather?” Eugene asked, voice rising with surprise. Juliet quickly shook her head no.

“No-no, of course not!” Juliet said. “I love Rudiger, but I know first-hand that interspecies human raising is messy.”

Wait – was Azul technically Eliza’s grandfather? Juliet quickly dismissed that thought. Eliza’s grandparents were Quirin and Xavier, not some cruddy old swan.

Eugene quickly recovered and gave her another pouting look. “Well, why did you pick him over me?”

Juliet shifted in her seat, biting her lip (a habit she picked up from Varian). The Lance being chosen as godfather story was one she would eventually have to tell, but she had barely recovered from the birth. She wasn’t sure she was ready to start recounting the date’s events.

“Long story,” Juliet eventually said with a shrug. “I’ll tell ya after some time has passed.” Juliet scoffed. “Or you know what, ask Lance. He’ll tell you.”

Eugene grumbled under his breath. “He’s stonewalling me.”

Yeah, that sounded like Lance.

“Then I guess that means I’ll have to tell you when I’m ready,” Juliet said, eyes filled with bright mischief.

“See, that just makes me think something bad happened,” Eugene said, slumping back in his seat. Juliet laughed.

Bad? It wasn’t a bad day – or at least, hadn’t ended that way. Juliet was grateful that Lance had been there that day, she wasn’t sure what she would have done if he wasn’t. The very beginnings of that day – which was less than a week ago – was a bit of a blur in her head. Searing pain from her abdomen, panic as she realized what was happening, and a brief but very real hatred of Varian being part of the reason for putting her through all that.

It had been an experience to say the last, one she wasn’t sure she ever wanted to repeat, but she was glad that Lance had been there when Varian couldn’t. If she had been alone…. she wasn’t sure that she or Eliza would be here right now. Juliet was glad that Lance had been visiting that day, because thought he was the most unorthodox midwife/birthing coach ever, he had been invaluable to her that day.

It was just an experience she didn’t want to retell in story form quite yet, still trying to sort through the murkier parts of the day herself.

“Nothing bad… it was just…. an experience, I’ll you that,” Juliet said. Eugene raised a brow and opened his mouth, but then closed it again, recognizing that he wasn’t going to get much information out of her.

“Besides, I know he’ll be a good one,” Juliet said, trying to ease the conversation. “Isn’t he watching the triplets right now?”

Eugene nodded. “I’m hoping that the four of them don’t have the whole Snugly Duckling burned to a crisp when we get back.”

Juliet laughed. “They’d have had fun though.” Eugene contemplated this for a moment before chuckling softly.

“True,” Eugene admitted. That was another reason Juliet had considered Lance before, he was surprisingly good with kids and Juliet knew that Eliza would always have fun with him. True, his name had been very far down on the list of potential godparents before Eliza had been born.

“Who’s her godmother, though?” Eugene asked. Juliet shrugged.

“Me and Varian are still trying to pick one,” Juliet said. “We can’t choose between Rapunzel and Cassandra. I mean, we obviously know that Cass can handle god kids – being the godparent of yours – but she has so many already, plus Rapunzel already has so many.”

Juliet frowned. “But then there’s Clarissa – mine and Varian’s landlady from Southtown, who would be perfect.”

Why didn’t all godparents come with easy stories for picking like Lance had?

Eugene just shook his head and leaned up on his fist. “You’ll figure it out. Besides, my money says you won’t even need godparents anyway. Varian’s too stubborn to die, and you’d just stare down death.”

“Thanks, I think,” Juliet said.

That was a compliment, right?

^ **^** ^

Later, when the moon is up and Eliza has finally put down to sleep, Varian and Juliet are finally alone. They were splayed across opposite ends of the sofa, exhausted from a rather fussy baby that did not like sleep at all (This is what she got for marrying a man that didn’t sleep either) and their visitors, who while they enjoyed seeing was not the best on their currently already tired forms.

Varian’s feet by her head, Juliet shifted so that her head was against the arm rest as she shut her eyes.

“Eugene asked why we picked Lance today,” Juliet commented tiredly.

“That’s nice,” Varian said in between a yawn, shifting down into the cushion.

“Travis also asked why I wanted to be a mom,” Juliet said.

“What did you tell him?” Varian asked. Juliet blinked back her tired eyes.

“That I just wanted to be,” Juliet said. “And don’t you dare starting asking questions about that answer, I went through seven hours of labor like five days ago and have been co-taking care of that girl, so don’t start with the philosophy.”

Varian yawned. “It’s funny you think I’m awake enough to think of philosophy.”

Juliet pulled at a strand of hair tickling her, the brunette strands catching the moonlight casting through the window. “The second we fall asleep, she’ll start crying, you know that, right?”

“Oh, Jules, I know,” Varian said. “Love her anyway.”

“Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter for this gallery, and it's told mostly away from V and J. 
> 
> So, we've met some of the next gen crew for this verse. I realized that Raps and Eugene would def have kids at this point, and I said to myself these two are gonna have a bunch of kids, so like everyone just has big families. For Raps and Eugene, they ultimately have eight kids -- Travis, Anjelica, Corrine, Cody, Corey, Marinette, and Hannah, while Varian and Juliet have four -- Eliza, Shawn, Maddie, and Martin, Maddie and Martin being the twins briefly mentioned in "Our Strange Duet". While Cass has one kid, a little boy she adopts named David, but he doesn't come in till much later.
> 
> Any thoughts on this chapter? I love Travis, he's so much fun to write, and we'll see more of him because Eliza, Shawn, and the twins find playmates in the Royal Crew.
> 
> Just a reminder: requests are always open! Feel free to send one in for V and J!  
> \--Princess Chess


	9. Mercy -- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Juliet’s past comes knocking on her door and now she must decide if she wants to face it. Part 1 of 4.

****

Twenty years ago, Varian met Juliet, and almost every single one of the days in that time he had woken up to find her. In the prison, it had been when he looked across the cell; on the run, they only had one blanket to lay against wood floor; in the time they were young, he had snuck over to her room and fallen asleep to wake up with the sunrise and return home; and now they that were married and actually shared a bed, waking up to see her began the first step of his morning routine.

And after that long, it was still his favorite part of the day. Every time his eyes opened, he would see brown curls and he felt a jolt of joy that this woman was still here with him. Through every twist and turn she and him had found a way back, and every time he saw her like that his heart would fill with gratitude that this was the way his life turned out.

Varian turned on his side, the light green blanket curled tightly to his chest. The first lesson of sharing a bed with Juliet was that he had to stake a claim quickly on at least part of the blanket, because she was notoriously bad at using more than her share of it. It’s not that she set out to do it, she would fall asleep and then suddenly the blanket on his side was scarcer than when she was awake.

He rubbed at his eyes as the bright sun shone through the window, waking him up quickly. There had been a time when he had woken up before the sun rose even, so much on his mind and only so few hours in a day to get those ideas out in the world. That didn’t happen anymore. He was much too tired.

He blinked, and his eyes focused on the still sleeping form of Juliet, her chest rising in even breaths and hair an unapologetic tangle of curls on the pillow.

He just stared at her for a moment, letting the quiet overtake him. If past days were anything to go off of, four pairs of feet would be bounding down the hall in a few minutes to wake them up, so he was content to let her sleep for a little while longer.

Varian sighed and leaned deeper down into the pillow. He was unsure if he was ready for today. A tight feeling was in his stomach, the kind of feeling that seemed to put you on edge and warn you that something was coming. Maybe that was another reason he had yet to wake up his wife. The longer they stayed here he could ignore that feeling for a few moments.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Juliet mumbled, still not opening her eyes. Varian chuckled, momentarily distracted from that taut feeling, and inched closer to her.

“Just trying to wake up,” Varian said. Juliet opened her eyes for the express purpose of rolling them and blew some loose hair out of her face.

“They’re just going to wake us up in like five minutes,” Juliet said. Varian reached over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“So now I can’t look you – my wife – first thing in the morning?” Varian teased. Juliet shook her head and leaned up on her elbows to look at him.

“Oh, look all you want,” Juliet said. “I just thought you would be trying to squeeze in as much time sleeping as you could before the day started.”

She ran a hand through her messy curls and fell back down against the mattress. She moved closer to him, burying her face into his shoulder.

“That’s what I’m doing,” she mumbled. He snorted once but reached to place his arm over her waist and pulled her body closer to his. He shut his eyes and buried his face in her neck with a smile.

“Works for me,” he whispered. The tight feeling in his stomach returned in the quiet and he felt his body awaken at that irrational fear. He snuggled deeper into her neck and forced himself to ignore it. They still had a few minutes before facing the day, and he was inclined to just stay here for as long as possible.

That fearful panic, however, refused to go away. His body believed something was coming on this day, and he didn’t know why but his mind was almost believing. After all the magical and alchemic endeavors he had been a part of, this was not something he could bring himself to take lightly.

He leaned up and placed a kiss to just below her jawline.

“Jules, you know I love you, right?” Varian whispered. He felt her pull back from him and stare at his face, a swirl of emotion in her face.

“Of course, I do,” Juliet said softly. She caressed his cheek softly and leaned in to peck his lips just as soft. “I love you too.” Her brow furrowed in concern as she pulled away. “Why do you ask? Is something wrong?”

Varian sighed and reached to touch the hand still against his cheek, clutching it tightly in his own as he thought over how to respond.

“I just…have this feeling,” Varian said. “That something is going to happen today. I just wanted to tell you.”

Juliet’s expression changed again. Varian knew she believed him – how many times had she talked about instinct and intuition? She was probably going to start taking it more seriously than he was.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay,” Juliet said, smile more coerced than it had been a few minutes ago.

“It’s not that I feel someone is going to die,” Varian said, “or anything like that. It just feels _different._ Like something is coming.”

Varian wasn’t even sure that was the best was to describe it. The panicky, coiled feeling in his stomach felt almost like a warning. His senses seemed to be screaming at him that _something_ was coming straight toward him and his family. He had no knowledge of what it was or if was even real, but it was enough to put him on edge.

“’Rian –” she started.

“Mommy!” two voices chorused, the door to their room swinging open with no warning. “Daddy!”

Juliet pulled back some from him, turning to face Maddie and Martin coming their way. Quiet moment gone, Varian pulled his arm back from Juliet and leaned up on his elbows. In time with Juliet, he put on a smile. He didn’t want any of the kids to catch wind that he was slightly upset over something that might actually be nothing

Maddie and Martin crawled on the bed with, once again, no warning.

“Good morning!” Maddie, the most vocal of the twins, said. Martin smiled at the edge of the bed, legs crossed.

“Good morning, Maddie,” Juliet said. “Good morning, Martin.”

Maddie smiled at Juliet and hugged her tightly, green eyes squished shut from her smile. They didn’t know where Maddie’s eyes had come from – no one in Varian’s family tree had that color eyes. They assumed that Juliet’s biological family must have them, a fact that Varian knew unsettled her, since though she knew nothing else of them now except that someone in it had green eyes.

“Is your sister and your brother awake?” Varian asked them.

Martin nodded. “Eliza told us to wait for you, but it didn’t matter because you guys were awake anyway!”

Juliet shook her head and leaned to full sitting position, moving Maddie so that she was sitting in her lap.

“What about Shawn?” Juliet asked.

“He’s off with Rudiger,” Maddie said easily. That panicked feeling from before returned and he sat up next to Juliet, who too stiffened at the news.

Rudiger’s been known to go off with one of the kids, but never this early in the morning and never before telling one of them. For the first time in a long time, Varian felt something akin to resentment for the raccoon.

“Why-why?” Juliet said, looking at Martin. Either Juliet’s gift was more mysterious than they had ever known, or it was an extremely rare gene on Juliet’s part, because three of their kids had also gotten her ability to talk to animals. Maddie got the eyes and the other three got to speak with animals.

Maddie frowned for a moment as he thought it over. “Rudiger said he saw you by the forest, so Shawn went to go see. Eliza told him not to go! But he did anyway!”

Varian was up before he could think. Any comfort or quietness from the moment before was gone in an instant, that fear in his stomach rising tenfold. Shawn – his s _even-year-old_ son – was off in the forest God knows where first thing in the morning.

He quickly reached for a vest in the corner and threw it on over his shirt.

“What’s Daddy doing?” Maddie said, Varian passing the bed to the door. He could feel three eyes on him and he turned to look into the brown eyes of Juliet, giving a single nod.

 _I’ll be back,_ it said. He turned to leave before she could respond.

“He’s going to look for Shawn and Rudiger,” Juliet said, cheerful tone having a harsh edge.

Varian was going to _kill_ a raccoon.

^ **^** ^

It was two hours later, and Varian had yet to return with Shawn or Rudiger, and Juliet was getting worried.

She had thought that this would be a simple thing – Varian would find where it was Rudiger had taken Shawn and then bring them both back here so that way they could talk to Shawn about not following Rudiger, or anyone, without their permission or telling them first and then could speak with (re: explode on) Rudiger about taking their kids off places without their consent.

But it was becoming an event. The twins and Eliza were asking where they were, a question Juliet was finding less and less certainty about the answer and she could tell it was starting to shine through, and she also had to get them off to school. If she didn’t Miss Harmon would come up with some embellished story about them as an excuse about why they weren’t there on time.

Dread weighing down her heart, she finally managed to get the three of them out of the door. She eventually decided she would just have to join Varian in the search after Eliza, Maddie, and Martin made it to school.

Old Corona – though it was growing – was still a particularly small town. That meant the path to the small school on the edge of main street was lined with people that the kids had known since infancy. They were waving and trying to talk the ear off everyone they passed, which Juliet noted with faint amusement and pride.

Her kids weren’t shy, that was for sure.

“Hi Mister Holiday!” Eliza said, math book clutched tightly to her chest. Mr. Holiday smiled as he swept the outside of his store and waved at them.

“Good morning, Miss Wry,” Mr. Holiday said. He nodded over her shoulder at Maddie and Martin, who were still so young that Juliet made them stay within arm’s reach of her when they left home and crinkled his eyes in a smile. “Mister Wry, Miss Wry.”

The three of them giggled at the address. They were still only children, so they were generally called by their first names. Mister Holiday – however – always called them by formal addresses, a twinkle of tomfoolery in his voice.

His eyes cast over Juliet, and Juliet saw a little bit of confusion in his eyes. “Mrs. Wry, I see you’re faring better than earlier.”

Juliet furrowed her brow. “I’m sorry Mr. Holiday, but I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Now Mr. Holiday seemed confused as well. “You passed through earlier, seemed confused, asking where it was Mr. Wry – your father-in-law, that is – was. When I reminded you that he was in Southtown meeting with some old friends of his you seemed like you had no idea what it is I was talking about.”

Juliet pulled Maddie and Martin closer instinctually at this revelation. Though the words at first presented no danger, it was strange and unsettling and given that one child may possibly be missing, this was news that was doing little to get her off the edge she was on.

“You also were wearing a different dress,” Mr. Holiday said. Juliet bit her lip and stepped forward, reaching out to take Eliza’s shoulder to pull her back.

“You must be mistaken,” Juliet said, voice leaving little room for argument. “I haven’t left my home today before now.” She pulled her kids back onto the path. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we really must be –”

“Mommy, that lady looks just like you!” Eliza cut in.

“What?” Juliet said, looking down at her ten-year-old. Eliza, not looking back at her, pointed back down to the end of the street. Maddie and Martin were now looking too with wide eyes, but smiles.

“Daddy!” the twins chorused, running off from her. Juliet reached out to grasp them again but caught only air as they rushed forward. Juliet was comforted, however, when she realized it was in fact Varian they were running towards.

Varian was walking from the ever end of the street, and Juliet was relieved to see a very uninjured but smiling Shawn with him. Shawn was clutched Rudiger tight to his chest, the little raccoon looking a little sheepish but otherwise content, one of Varian’s hands on his shoulder.

But Juliet’s eyes widened when her eyes saw a chocolate pair the same shade as hers, an anxious look on the owner’s face. They had brown hair collected into a neat bun, clothed in a dress so splendidly beautiful that Juliet wondered if Rapunzel – the princess – would even have a dress as gorgeous. Everything this woman was an exact copy of her, down to the slope of her shoulders and curve of her wrist.

And then a memory, unsure where from, so new Juliet doubted it was real.

_“Samantha!” she cried, desperate calls never making it over the stormy waves. She reached across the life boat to where an identical girl sat across the waves in another, a man with green eyes holding back the other one before they could fall into the waters below._

“Daddy!” the twins said again, crashing into Varian’s legs. Varian smiled at them and rubbed Martin’s hair affectionally.

“Hey kiddos,” Varian said. Eliza skipped over to the exchange now, excited to see her father, while Juliet slowly approached. In the excitement of seeing Varian it seemed the kids had failed to notice the doppelganger of their mother again, but Juliet was well aware and nervous to say the least.

The woman – who had been watching Varian and the kids with cursory glances – looked up to face the incoming Juliet. Any confusion the woman may have had flooded away when their eyes locked for real, a wide smile tracing her face as she rushed towards Juliet.

“Sabrina!” the woman said, embracing Juliet quickly. Juliet stiffened under her touch, eyes widening as she looked over at Varian for some kind of explanation. Varian nodded down at the four little ones currently scattered around him and his silent meaning was clear.

_Later._

^ **^** ^

Returning home after dropping off the kids was silent, which was elected to by Juliet.

She clutched Varian’s hand tightly as they walked home, ignoring the continued smiles and stares by the woman who had yet to give her a name. Why had this woman called her Sabrina? Why had she been with Varian and Shawn?

Juliet shook her head to clear it and Varian squeezed her hand tightly. She looked up at him – hopeless confusion on her face – and his lips quirked to the side, a comforting flicker in it. Juliet couldn’t find it in herself to return it, but she did clasp his hand tighter as a silent thank you.

They eventually made it home, the identical woman still smiling through it all.

“So, um, can I you get some tea or something?” Juliet asked, entering their main room. The woman shook her head, still beaming from ear-to-ear, and clasped her hand together.

“Sabrina!” the woman said. “I’m so glad to see you again!”

 _Sabrina._ Juliet reached to her collar, where her locket always was hidden, and pulled out the trinket with a frown.

“Sabrina?” Juliet said. She shook her head. “I’m sorry, but my name is Juliet.”

The woman’s fervor didn’t disseminate at this. “Oh, yes, your husband did tell me you had some memory loss.”

Juliet’s eyes popped open and she turned to him accusingly. He raised his hands up to plea innocence and lead them over to the chairs in the corner.

“He did?” Juliet said, eyes burning into Varian’s back.

“Oh, yes!” the woman said. “I met him this morning when I saw your little raccoon friend and your son, Shawn right?”

Juliet was too confused to consider the words completely, so she just nodded.

“Yes, Shawn, that’s what we call him.”

Technically Shawn was his middle name, but they didn’t want to get into that.

The woman took a delicate seat down on their old, navy blue sofa and Juliet almost did a double take. This woman looked far out of place in their home – fancy clothes and perfectly styled hair against a backdrop of tattered furniture and walls stained from alchemy and children. But the woman didn’t seem to care, her elation almost growing the longer she remained her.

“I’m sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself,” the woman said as Juliet sat down next to her. “You probably don’t remember me if you don’t remember your own name. My name is Samantha, your twin sister.”

_Twin sister?_

Juliet had been struggling to come up with some kind explanation for their identical looks – something she hadn’t been able to give when the kids had clamored for one earlier – but _twin sister?_

“Sorry – _what?”_ Juliet asked. Samantha nodded once and tried to take her hand, but Juliet jerked back before she could. Juliet felt Varian shift from behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder at such an outward burst of distrust.

“I’m your twin sister,” Samantha repeated again. Juliet could see a little hurt in Samantha’s eyes – _her_ eyes. “You’re my sister, Sabrina.”

Juliet held back her tongue – which was aching to correct Samantha that she was _Juliet_ – and clutched her locket again. She reached to pull it off and held it out to Samantha, who took it with a cursory look. Samantha looked down at the locket for a moment, thumb ghosting over the letters, now very worn and crusted over, the word ‘Ina’ almost impossible to make out.

“Sabrina?” Juliet asked. “As in _Ina?”_

Then Samantha’s face lit up once she put together the word, clutching the item very tightly herself now.

“Mom gave this to you!” Samantha reached down into the collar of her own dress, revealing a much nicer, golden version of Juliet’s necklace. Much like the two of them, they were identical, except Samantha’s had her full name written out in swirling, loopy script.

Juliet reached out to touch the locket, fingers briefly finding purchase on the item.

_“Happy birthday!” a woman with red hair said, presenting her and a young girl with two boxes. Her and the identical girl shared grins as they looked at the petite items._

_“Thank you!” the two of them said, before opening them to reveal two small necklaces. She picked up her own in wonder, marveling at the loopy script spelling out her name – Sabrina._

Juliet gasped as the memory came back, hand flinching back from the item.

“Jules?” Varian crouched next to her, taking once hand in worry. Juliet blinked rapidly as she tried to process what she just saw. That couldn’t be real – she had never remembered before, why now? But it had felt so real and personable, that it couldn’t have been a dream.

“Our birthday,” Juliet whispered, staring at Samantha. Samantha smiled. “Mom-mom gave it to us for our birthday.”

Juliet reached out to take her own necklace back, which Samantha returned with no fight. Samantha’s smile was tainted now with some sorrow as she watched Juliet.

“It was our last one, before you-before you –” Samantha cut herself off. Juliet raised a brow.

“Before I shipwrecked?” Juliet supplied. Samantha nodded subtly.

“Assuming all this is real, why-why did you just find me?” Juliet asked. “I’ve been missing for thirty years.”

Samantha shrugged. “Dad pioneered for a couple years but died a couple of years after. Mom was, well, Mom about the whole ordeal.”

Juliet wasn’t unsure what Mom being Mom was but decided not to question it for now. A faint string of empathy did pass when she found out that the man who could be her Dad had died – regardless of this was true, he had been someone’s father.

“But Aunt Elizabeth has led the search for the longest time! She heard wind of a peculiar island girl here in Corona, so she sent me to investigate.”

“Aunt Elizabeth?” Varian cut in, raising a brow.

Samantha nodded. “Yes, she’s our mother’s sister. Most people call her Eliza, but she’s not really fond of the nickname.”

Juliet bit her lip in amusement. That was a cute coincidence, her possible aunt and daughter shared a name and nickname. It seemed Varian shared the sentiment because he gave a soft chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Samantha asked, brow tightening.

“Our eldest daughter’s name is Elizabeth,” Varian explained, “and we call her Eliza.”

This did cause a slight laugh out of Samantha, who stared at Juliet again with a beam.

“This just proves it!” Samantha said. “Some part of you remembered Eliza and named your daughter after her!”

Juliet wasn’t sure how much proof that was but did admit that was a nice hypothesis. Eliza had been the only child Juliet had named alone, since it was the only birth Varian hadn’t been present for. Juliet had looked down into the face of her infant daughter and felt something stir – something she had only passed off as maternal instinct later – that called her to name Elizabeth what she did.

Once again, it seemed Varian was on the same page as her, because he looked uneasy at that statement.

But the evidence was starting to add up. Samantha looked just like her, knew the origins of her locket (with a matching one to boot), and had relatives sharing names that Juliet had picked for unknown reasons.

It seemed at least likely that Samantha was her family.

“Mom will be so excited to see you!” Samantha continued. “When we return to Iridia she’ll be elated. She’ll just love your kids – they’re so cute –”

“Hold on,” Juliet said, interrupting Samantha with a glare. “Return to Iridia? I can’t – _we can’t –_ just leave Old Corona.”

Samantha cocked her head to the side in confusion. “Why not?”

Juliet scoffed. “Our lives _are_ here.” She motioned around their home. “The kids have school, and the animals around here depend on me, and Varian has to help his dad run the town!” Her voice was escalating, and she knew it. Varian put a hand on her shoulder again to calm her.

Samantha looked helpless. “It’s just, it’s been so long – we’ve all wanted to see you, especially Derek!” Samantha reached for her hand, but this time Juliet didn’t flinch back. “You don’t remember Derek, don’t you Sa-Juliet?”

Juliet’s mind searched for anyone named Derek and came up empty. “No, I’m sorry.”

Samantha shook her head. “Regardless, it’s been thirty years. At least considering visiting, at least for a little while, so that way we can all make sure you’re okay.”

Juliet was unsure. She bit her lip nervously and gripped the hand of Varian’s still clutched in her own. She-she had responsibilities here, duties, and a family and home. She can’t just leave it, even for a little bit. Old Corona was where she belonged.

She looked to Varina, hoping he could provide an answer on what he thought she should do, but all she got was a comforting smile. No leaning, no bias, just urging her to pick a side.

Something she couldn’t do, not right now.

She sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

Samantha reached across the sofa to hug her again. Juliet didn’t hug back, but she didn’t stiffen either.

It was a start.

^ **^** ^

“What do you think I should do?” Juliet asked hours later, legs crossed on the mattress. Varian looked up from where he was scratching something on paper at the desk, surprised at her sudden talking. Not that she could blame him – she had rather unceremoniously handed to him the duties of explaining that Samantha was Juliet’s sister when the kids had returned home with questions and then hardly said anything else, too wrapped up in her thoughts.

She had a twin sister. One that wanted her to come with her – even for a little while – to meet her old family, new family in tow. It was a daunting prospect.

“About your hair?” Varian asked, raising a brow teasingly. “You’ve been toying with cutting it for years now, I say just do it.”

Juliet rolled her eyes. “About my _sister_ , ‘Rian.”

“Oh, then definitely. You two are identical, allow a little more distinction.”

“Varian, you’re not helping,” Juliet sniped. Varian laughed and stood, items forgotten on the desk. He sat down next to her with a smile, which Juliet refuted with a large frown.

“Jules, I don’t know what you want me to say,” Varian said. Juliet sighed and leaned into his shoulder.

“Tell me if you think we should go,” Juliet said. “I have no idea.”

Varian shrugged his shoulders and reached to take a loose strand of her hair. He began braiding it mundanely, eyes never leaving the three pieces.

“I can’t tell you,” Varian said. “It’s your decision.”

“It’s just – we have so much to do here,” Juliet said. “You have to help your dad –”

“Dad ran the town just fine before I came of age, he can do it again for a few months.”

“—and the animals –”

“Jules, the forest here worked completely in tune before you came to Old Corona.”

“—and the kids! They have school and friends here!”

“The kids are the highest in their grades, you know that. Besides, I’m sure we could convince Miss Harmon to send with us a little catch-up work for them. And their friends would understand – and letters! Don’t forget letters! It’s how I got you to fall in love with me!”

Juliet crossed her arms and looked up at him, braided piece swinging out of his grip and slamming against the side of her face with a gentle thud.

“I thought you said you didn’t have a preference,” Juliet said. Varian smiled kindly.

“Playing Devil’s Advocate, sweetheart,” Varian said. At her seething look, he backed down and gave her a serious look. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders tightly.

“Look, Jules, all I know is this,” Varian said, “the decision is yours. That’s not my sister that came looking for me. It’s yours. If you want us to go, then we will. If not, we’ll stay here.” He sighed at her expression.

“But since you want my opinion, I guess I’ll just say this,” Varian said. “The kids want to know, they were all over Samantha asking questions about her and her family, about what you were like as a little kid. I know that you don’t remember a lot of it and the pieces coming back now are frightening, but those kids down there want to know.”

Juliet smiled. All at dinner, the four kids had been blowing up Samantha with questions about her home, who she was, and what Mom was like. Their eyes had lit up and it had taken much bribing and scolding to get the four of them to bed and away from Samantha, which may have included letting a certain ring-tailed creature sleep in the kid’s room tonight.

And Rudiger. Rudiger too had been excited to see someone like her, and though he had been disappointed that Samantha wasn’t like her in the way Rudiger found useful, he too wanted to know more about the family who had – in his words – “ _gave Varian his mate”, w_ hich had resulted in Rudiger being excused early from dinner after the kids had asked questions about that.

Okay, she too was curious, but there was an undercurrent there to it. A fear that it wouldn’t be something that was good, that her family would take one look at the woman she became and cast her out again. Cast out her kids because of it.

She couldn’t let that happen to them.

“Varian, once I know who they are,” Juliet said, “I can’t un-know. What-what if they hate me? Or the kids? Or you? Or –”

Varian quickly quieted her once her voice started to rise again, leaning closer to her with a smile.

“Jules, if we get there and they for some reason hate you – which they won’t, you’re you – then we’ll turn around and leave. And if they say one thing about the kids, you know we’ll be out there faster then you can say ‘run’.”

Juliet laughed.

“I can’t tell you what to do,” Varian said. “But we’ll be here.”

Juliet looked into his eyes, hoping for one last word that could guide her, but found nothing. Only hope, hope in her, which she severely wished wasn’t misplaced.

Juliet sighed, took the leap, and said, “I guess a few months can’t hurt.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys remember ‘These Runaways Will Run The Night’, right? Well, we’re back to chronological one-shots like that for a bit because we’re finally getting some backstory for my gal Jules. *throws confetti* Hurrah!
> 
> I’ve been sitting on this for a while, but I couldn’t find a way to make it work because originally it was just a fraternal sister, but then I realized that the animals would freak if they saw Juliet and she didn’t know what they were saying, which is why they went after her kids to see if they knew what was going on.
> 
> And originally only Shawn talked to animals too, but I realized no one would know where he went so I upgraded Martin to have it. Then I just let Eliza have it because way back when, V and J only had Eliza in the early stages of these fics, and she could do it too. And Maddie doesn’t because…. reasons. But she’s amazing and I love her too.
> 
> Requests are open too, if you want to send in something. I'll try to tackle it after this little arc!  
> \-- Princess Chess


	10. Mercy -- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Juliet's family isn't what she expected, but also what she did all at the same time. Part 2 of 4.

Juliet began to regret the decision to go to Iridia the second she stepped foot in their borders.

She was a Corona citizen (something Rapunzel had given her soon after she had received the title Queen), so that meant she was used to sunny weather and hot temperatures. And Iridia?

_The exact opposite._

Iridia seemed to be in a constant rain-storm, gray clouds overcasting what would have been an amazingly beautiful city if not for the drizzly weather that never seemed to end. It was also much colder, even during what could be considered summer months they had been forced to pull out longer sleeves, something Samantha had warned them to pack once Juliet had told her they were going to visit.

And Samantha was something else entirely. During the brief three-week journey (it was hard to believe they had been _that_ close the entire time), Samantha had been a bundle of excited energy that the kids just ate up but was only making Juliet more anxious. Samantha was lifting off all these amazing things that Juliet would just have to see/relive/remember once they got there – an old orchard by their home, a type of fruit delicacy Iridia was known for, and so many times Samantha brought up a man named Derek, whom apparently, she had known as a child.

It seemed Derek was one of the main instigators of the search into later years, so Juliet must have known him quite well. It made her feel bad she remembered nothing about him.

Juliet sighed and leaned back in the carriage. Samantha had ridden in one to Corona and decided they would be using to return, even though Juliet and Varian had prepared their kids for the trek by foot. While they were glad that the four of them wouldn’t have to walk across miles of land on simply their feet, it had always been what they were used to. They weren’t exactly the wealthiest of families in Corona.

It was nearing mid-afternoon, so the twins were currently fast asleep for their nap, curled in the corner with a soft green blanket pulled over their forms. Varian was sitting near by them, keeping a careful watch that they didn’t fall over.

Shawn, who was still pretty young himself, leaned against Juliet’s arm with very droopy brown eyes on the opposite bench. Though he was loathing to admit it to them, Juliet knew that he still needed a good nap most days. Eliza – the eldest and most excitable of the quartet – was bouncing around in her seat next to Samantha, who despite being a grown woman had an almost identical level of excitement.

“Are we there yet?” Eliza asked, looking out of the window.

Varian shook his head with a laugh, pulling up the edge of the blanket to cover Martin’s shoulder.

“Not yet, itsy,” Varian said. “Aunt Samantha will let us know when we do.”

In the two weeks it took to get the family ready for travel, Juliet hadn’t been able to deny that similarities between her and Samantha. The only explanation was that this girl was in fact her twin, and so began referring to Samantha as their aunt. Maddie and Martin had been over the moon to discover that she was a twin too and had immedailty taken to Samantha for that reason alone.

Samantha smiled and peeked over Eliza’s shoulder.

“It won’t be long now,” Samantha said. Shawn mumbled something and dug his cheek into her arm. Juliet smiled at him and moved her arm so that he was leaning now into her side, sliding her arm around to hug him protectively.

“I know you’re tried, little bat,” Juliet said softly. “But you’ll get to rest soon.”

Shawn – whom was already half asleep – murmured again as he reached around to hug her waist tightly.

Eliza turned to Shawn incredulously. “How can you be tired, Shawn? We’re in Iridia!”

Shawn opened his eyes and leaned up a bit to see the drizzly exterior before giving some under the breath response, curling back into her side to shut his eyes tightly.

Varian raised a brow at Shawn. _Think he’s actually going to take a nap?_

Juliet shrugged. _I hope. He’s been tired all day._

Samantha looked between them at this motion, pursuing her lips curiously, but didn’t say anything. Juliet let the moment slide – most people chose to question her and Varian about their relationship, and she wasn’t about to push someone into doing it.

Eliza squealed as they passed something Juliet couldn’t see – probably a horse, Eliza really liked horses – and Varian glanced over at the snoring forms of their younger children, worried that the sound might have woken them up.

“Eliza, inside voice please,” Juliet said, tilting her head towards Maddie and Martin. “You don’t want to wake your brothers and sister.”

Eliza appeared sheepish for a moment, before turning back around to look out the window.

“I’m just so excited to be here!” Eliza said. “It’s so different from Old Corona!”

Samantha smiled. “I can tell you can’t wait to get there.”

Juliet blinked.

_“Come on, Sabrina!”_

_Sabrina ran down the stairs, her brown hair pulled tightly into pigtail braids. At the foot of the stairs was Samantha, smiling wide in an outfit like hers in bright green._

_“I’m coming Samantha!” Sabrina said, plopping down at the foot of the stairs. Samantha – who was dwarfed by the rather grandeur room she was standing in – huffed and crossed her arms, lips jutted out in a pout._

_“We’re going to be late!” Samantha said. Sabrina giggled at her sister and took her hand, leading the two of them to the edge of the room where a large oak door leading to the outside was._

_“Stop pouting, ‘Antha,” Sabrina said. “Mom and Dad won’t leave for Terran without us!”_

_Samantha – who’s irritation seemed to be disappearing – smiled softly._

_“I’m just can’t wait until we get there!” Samantha said._

Juliet blinked again, memory fading away to reveal the carriage again. Juliet looked across to where Samantha was still watching Eliza. She smiled.

‘ _Antha._

The rest of the ride was short, and quiet for the most part, as Eliza’s excited chatter was forced to a voice only slightly higher than a whisper in order to not wake her siblings.

Shawn succumbed to sleep, breaths evening into a steady rhythm at her side.

“Shawn’s asleep,” Juliet murmured, eyeing Varian in the corner. Varian nodded once, half a smile threatening his face at the development. Napping kids usually resulted in them being in better moods.

“I’m so sorry, but you’ll have to wake him soon, we’re arriving within minutes,” Samantha said apologetically. At this, the beginnings of Varian’s smile disappeared completely. Children abruptly woken from naps did not have good moods. He glanced uneasily at the still snoozing twins.

“At least the twins will have a good hour or two of rest,” Varian said.

“I’m not tired at all!” Eliza said proudly, bouncing in her seat. Juliet laughed under her breath.

“I know, Eliza,” Juliet said. Juliet was willing to bet that Eliza would be the first of the four to fall asleep tonight.

The carriage them came to a stop, and Samantha peeked outside. A bright and excited grin broke out when she saw what it was, and Juliet felt her stomach clench at the meaning of this. They had arrived.

Samantha reached across to open the door, slipping past Eliza to the outside. The outside seemed just as overcast as it had been when Juliet had first looked out the window, and Juliet could see a tree nearby. Juliet bit her lip as her sister turned to face them.

“I’ll let them know we’re here!” Samantha said, still smiling. At Juliet’s expression, her own expression flickered concern for just a moment but blinked it away when she saw Eliza looking at her. “You guys come in …. when you’re ready.”

Samantha turned away and towards the outlines of stairs in the near distance.

Eliza smiled at them and turned to face them, but her brow furrowed at Juliet’s fearful look outside.

“Mom?” she asked.

She tried to school away that look for Eliza and the others sake, but her face won’t budge. The moment was here, after she walked out of this carriage and into the unknown outside of it she couldn’t turn back. Her birth family was _this_ close, and there was an endless spectrum of what that family could be like.

Would she walk in to see a family of people like her? Or would she be an outcast amongst them? Were they like Samantha – kind and welcoming and warm and someone inviting her to remember at her own pace – or would they be disappointed that she couldn’t recall them?

“Jules?” Varian asked, and this snapped Juliet back to the now. She locked eyes with him, and his face was filled with concern. “It’s not too late, we can always –”

“No.” Varian blinked. The word surprised her too, but now that it was out she didn’t want to take it back. They had come all this way. She couldn’t turn back now.

“Are you sure?” Varian asked. Juliet nodded.

“Yes,” Juliet said. They stared at each other in momentary silence and Juliet soaked it in, trying to build up what little resolve she could, before putting on a smile and turning to Eliza.

“You ready, Eliza?” Juliet asked.

Eliza nodded, smile returning but a bit more reserved. Juliet cursed herself. She hadn’t wanted to make Eliza upset.

“Yes, Mom,” Eliza said.

“Okay,” Juliet said. Juliet was aware her voice was soft and ignored the continued concerned look of Varian. She reached down to gently shake Shawn’s shoulder to wake him up from his quick nap. Shawn had only been sleeping for a few minutes, so it was fairly easy to rouse him.

“Mo-Mommy?” Shawn asked in a yawn, rubbing his eyes. Juliet ruffled his hair once softly with a smile.

“Good morning, Shawn,” she said, slight tease dripping from her tone. “We’re in Iridia.”

This woke him up a little bit and looked to where the door was still open, which Eliza was inching closer to do with slight impatience.

“That’s –” he yawned “—nice.”

Juliet smiled at him. He shifted to sitting up right, blinking as he woke up.

In the corner, Varian was trying to wake the twins, who were looking to be much more stubborn about this waking up business.

“But I’m _tired!”_ Maddie said, leaning her palm on her cheek with a stubborn frown. Her twin yawned next to her, slipping his head to rest on her shoulder with a sleepy smile. “Can’t I just sleep for a _little while_ longer, Daddy?”

Varian sighed while Juliet just rolled her eyes.

“While Dad wakes up the twins, how about we go see how Rudiger is fairing?” Juliet suggested. Eliza squealed and rushed out of the compartment, while Shawn made a sound of agreement and stood with a yawn. Juliet gave Varian one last look, who was still continuing to wake the two up in vain.

Varian shot her a helpless glance, which Juliet returned with a smile, taking Shawn’s hand and slipping outside the compartment.

The world outside was just as cold as the outside, just now with a slight breeze added to the mix. It didn’t seem to be drizzling currently, but the ground beneath them was damp from a recent storm. It was cobbles, making them a bit a slippery and she was glad for shoes.

Juliet looked forward to where the house was – the one her family lived in – and she felt her eyes open wide, Shawn staring up beside her with a similar awed look.

It was large – very large. It was by far the fanciest home Juliet had ever seen, second only to the Corona palace itself. It was three stories high with windows lining the front walls, all a standard and uniform formation with matching green and red patterned curtains. It was a dark brown colored, with matching oak doors in an ornate entry way. Leading up to it was a stone staircase made a dark gray from the recent rain.

“You used to live _here,_ Mommy?” Shawn asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

Juliet blinked. She tried to recall a memory of this house, entering it or leaving, but none came. But this house looked older despite its grandeur – it stood to reason this was her childhood home.

Juliet didn’t answer and instead put on a smile. “It’s pretty isn’t it?”

Shawn nodded once. Juliet, still holding his hand tightly, lead him over to the front where the driver was still sitting, probably waiting to take the carriage off to where it was to be parked. Next to him was Rudiger, who was talking with Eliza in excited tones.

They had lobbied to have Rudiger rise with them inside, but after two hours on day one Rudiger had opted instead to riding in front with the driver for fresh air.

“Aren’t you excited Rudiger?” Eliza asked him. “This is where Mom used to live!”

“ _I can’t wait to see where the young girlie came from,”_ Rudiger said. He hoped up from the driver’s seat and into Eliza’s arms. The driver gave them a funny look, but Juliet just gave them a bright smile.

“Thank you, for taking us this far,” Juliet said. Juliet turned to Shawn and Eliza. “What do we say to the driver?”

“Thank you!” they chorused, smiling widely at the man. The man showed a brief amount of surprise but nodded his head in their direction.

“Your welcome, Miss Benson,” the driver said. Juliet wrinkled her nose. Even being called by her birth surname felt wrong – especially since a little over ten years ago she had taken a different one.

“It’s actually Mrs. Wry,” Juliet corrected politely. The man grinned apologetically and adjusted his hat.

“My apologies,” the man said. Juliet shook her head. “I thought you were your sister.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not that big of a deal,” Juliet said, even though it actually was a really big deal to her. She turned to the horses in front of them.

“Thank you as well,” Juliet said, and looked to Eliza and Shawn.

“Thank you!”

“ _You’re welcome,”_ they said. Juliet gave them one critical glance to make sure that they were still in good condition, and once making sure they did, lead Eliza and Shawn to the back where their few items of luggage were.

Juliet looked between the two boxes they had – one had her and Varian’s items and was the smallest of the two since it only had clothes and a couple of papers, while the larger one (by only a slight margin) was for the kids and was larger because each had requested to bring their favorite stuffed toy with them.

She reached to take the kid’s trunk and put it down on the ground. Eliza and Shawn looked at it for a moment before reaching to take the two handles and lift it, and Juliet reached for the one holding her and Varian’s things.

Speaking of Varian, he soon appeared around the corner of the carriage. It seemed that the twins had opted to not wake up, because Maddie was currently slipped onto his back, arms around his neck as she slept peacefully into his shoulder. Martin, meanwhile, was being held on his hip and sleeping on the opposite shoulder of Maddie.

“They have decided to continue napping,” Varian informed, voice sounding very defeated. Juliet covered her mouth to hide her laugh. Varian gave her an irritated look.

“Jules, this could have very easily been you,” Varian said. Juliet smiled at him, holding the trunk in her hands and walking towards the stairs.

“But it’s not,” Juliet said. Rudiger made a laughing sound as well, coming to rest on the trunk Eliza and Shawn were trying to carry.

Samantha opened the large door before they could get too far up the stairs, and she hurried down to meet them. Her smile seemed more forced than usual, but Juliet just chalked that up to nerves. It had been two weeks that they had gotten to know each other, something the rest of the family through that door didn’t have.

“What are you doing?” Samantha, looking at Juliet’s arms in confusion. Juliet raised a brow.

“Carrying our bags?” Juliet said. She looked over at Varian. “And our children?”

Varian gave a dramatic sigh at the latter comment, and Martin mumbled something sleepily.

Samantha shook her head and took Juliet’s trunk out of her hands, setting it back down on the ground.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Samantha said, “we’ll have someone come collect them for you.”

Juliet shook her head. “Samantha, we’re more than capable of –”

“Now come on!” Samantha cut off, turning back around. “Everyone’s so excited to see you!”

Eliza and Shawn – needing no other push to put down the trunk – dropped it with a loud thud, smiling widely as they came forward to stand with them. Juliet, realizing that there was no convincing them to pick it up now, sighed and reached to take Martin from Varian’s arms. Juliet knew it was hard to carry both twins at once.

Juliet shifted him so that he rested on her hip, slipping his arms across her neck.

“Hi, Mommy,” Martin whispered.

Eliza took her open hand and pulled her forward, catching up to Samantha at the top of the stairs. She heard Varian give a slight gasp, so probably Shawn, now fully awoken from his nap, had taken his hand too and pulled him to where they were.

Maddie grumbled at the movement, digging her cheek into his shoulder blade. Despite only carrying one now, it seemed Maddie would continue to get a piggy-back ride.

“Ready?” Samantha asked, smile still tight but unwavering.

Juliet gave the door a sturdy look. This was it. No going back.

“As I’ll ever be,” she said as loudly as she could manage.

^ **^** ^

The family resemblance was strong, Juliet realized.

The first thing she realized upon stepping into the main room was just how much her family looked like each other – and given how much Samantha looked like them, she knew that she herself resembled them. Save one red-haired woman who appeared like a much older version of the woman in the memory involving the necklace, everyone in the room directly related to her (except Shawn, who had Varian’s dark curls) had brown hair.

Samantha had given her a bare bones description of them – the red-haired woman was Evelyn, their mother. She had a tight face, red hair pulled into a braid slung across her shoulder. Her eyes, however, were the same as Juliet’s, but seemed much stiffer than she hoped hers was.

Off to the side was what Samantha said was their brother, a young man whom Samantha said was born after she shipwrecked. His name was Jack, married to a woman named Katherine next to him. Jack had that same brown hair and eyes, but he seemed to be smiling all the same. His wife was red-haired like Evelyn, but her eyes were a vivid blue and much kinder.

A little boy stood at their heels, and Juliet would guess that he was around Martin and Maddie’s age. She had dark red hair like Katherine – it must be their son, Davey.

Evelyn – Juliet wasn’t quite able to call her mother when her memories of her was a single, dim one – stepped forward, hand at her collar bone.

“Sabrina?” she asked. Her voice was softer than Juliet could ever imagine coming out of such a tight face. “Is that really you?”

Juliet blinked. “I-I go by-go by _Juliet,_ but yes-yes, it’s me.”

Evelyn’s smile was small, but still there none the less.

“It’s-it’s been so long,” Evelyn said, tears rising. “I thought-I thought I would never see you again!”

Juliet smiled unsurely. How was one supposed to respond to something like that? She felt like that fifteen-year-old girl she once was, staring up with wide eyes at creatures that looked like her, lost in confusion as she tried to reconcile what this now meant.

She felt a tug on her dress and she looked down to see Eliza, who was watching Evelyn with excited but nervous eyes. Evelyn caught onto her presence and angled her eyes down to look at her granddaughter.

“Who is this?” she asked. Evelyn’s eyes gazed upward to include the rest of her family.

Juliet cleared her throat and put the arm not currently balancing Martin – who was caught in the daze between sleep and awake – onto Eliza’s shoulder, but didn’t move her forward. If Eliza wanted to come closer, she could do that on her own.

“This is Elizabeth, your granddaughter,” Juliet said. “But we call her Eliza.”

Contempt shone fast and hot in Evelyn’s eyes, but it was gone so quick that Juliet wondered if it was real.

“Like my sister?” Evelyn said, thinly veiled distaste in her voice. Juliet shook her head, hand tightening on Eliza’s shoulder protectively.

“I didn’t know I had an Aunt Eliza at the time,” Juliet said. “I still don’t remember her, if I’m honest.”

This seemed to appease Evelyn a little and she peeked over Juliet’s other side, where Shawn was watching with a wide smile.

“And I’m guessing this is your son?” Evelyn asked, raising a brow. Juliet nodded proudly, and Shawn stepped forward to greet Evelyn, no hint of shyness in his dark eyes.

“I’m Xavier Shawn Wry – but everyone just calls me Shawn!” he introduced, reaching out a hand to shake. Evelyn considered the hand for a moment, taking it limply with a forced smile. Juliet frowned at the exchange.

Evelyn’s gaze looked up to Varian, who still had Maddie on his back. Maddie was more awake now, resting her chin on his shoulder with sleepy but open green eyes.

“This is Martin,” Juliet said, inclining her head towards the still droopy eyed boy. “That’s his twin sister, Madeline – she likes Maddie more though.”

“Madeline?” Evelyn said. “What a…common name.”

“It’s after my mother,” Varian said, voice stiff. It was the first time he had spoken, and it shocked Juliet. Evelyn, seeming to realize that she had offended Varian, gave an apologetic smile, but didn’t offer anything else on the subject. Juliet was glad for that.

“I’m guessing you must be the father,” Evelyn said. Varian raised a brow and Juliet could tell a sarcastic remark was on his tongue. Juliet quickly shot him a look because _don’t you dare Varian Wry, I swear to God._ Catching her look, whatever it was got swallowed in his throat.

“Yes,” Varian said. “I’m Varian, Juliet’s husband.”

Evelyn looked at Varian for a moment, silence overtaking them as her piercing gaze fell over Varian and then the kids in turn. Juliet felt her chest tighten. She had feared that her family’s response to her, well, family would be less than stellar.

“Finally!” came a voice from the side. All turned to see Jack smiling at them, walking towards them with a jubilant skip in his step.

“What?” Juliet asked, looking at him in surprise. Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

“I finally get to meet my sister!” Jack said. “I’ve spent almost thirty years hoping to meet you!”

“Oh, well, I –uh…” Juliet trailed off, while Jack just laughed.

“Don’t worry about saying anything,” Jack said. “Must be a weird experience – meeting us all.”

This sibling was throwing her for a loop – after the strange aloofness of Evelyn’s greeting she wasn’t sure what to expect from Jack, her brother, the only one she couldn’t have a memory in her head of.

“I’m Jack,” Jack said. “In case Samantha forget to mention me –”

“I did mention you!”

“—and this is Katherine, my wife, and our son, David – we call him Davey.” Katherine waved at them, smile demure but kind all the same, while Davey was biting his thumb nervously.

“Well, uh, it’s nice to meet you, Jack,” Juliet said measuredly. She could still feel Evelyn watching them – it was making her uneasy.

“ _I wonder if they can talk to me too?”_ Rudiger asked. Juliet looked behind her, where Rudiger was sitting at the foot of her dress with a quizzical look. Juliet had forgotten Rudiger was there in all the confusion.

“Let’s find out!” Eliza said, picking up Rudiger to hold.

Evelyn took a step back at the revelation of Rudiger’s appearance, eyes wide in disgust as she let out a hiss. Jack seemed less disturbed by it, but he too did step away in surprise.

“Do you know what’s he saying?” Eliza asked, holding up Rudiger so that all the occupants could see.

“ _Hello!”_

Silence returned Rudiger’s remark, and Eliza’s face fell at the fact. Juliet put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, and Eliza brought Rudiger back to her chest for a hug.

“It seems that don’t understand you, Rudiger,” Eliza said sadly.

“Y-you can understand him?” Evelyn asked in shock. Eliza nodded, mood brightening a little.

“Yes! So, can Shawn and Martin and Mom!” Eliza said proudly.

Evelyn looked up at Juliet now, accusingly, as if the story was not to be trusted.

“Really?”

“Yes ma’am!” Shawn said, appearing at Eliza’s side. “Mom said she learned how to do it on the island she grew up on, and when we were born said it must have been passed on to us.” His face screwed up in confusion. “Whatever that means.”

“You can talk to animals?” Davey said softly, still holding his mother’s hand. Juliet looked at him softly.

“Yes, we can,” Eliza said, pulling Shawn and her closer to Davey, recognizing a little kid for the first time since appearing.

Davey gave an awed gasp. “That’s so cool.”

At least the kids seemed to get along.

Juliet shifted Martin’s weight to her other side. Samantha stepped forward now, looking uncomfortable.

“Come on, you must be tired. I’ll show were you’ll be staying.”

^ **^** ^

“They seemed nice,” Varian said. Juliet sighed and walked deeper into the room Samantha had said would be theirs, throwing herself down onto the mattress face down. Varian rolled his eyes at his wife and followed after her.

The room was larger than he had expected. The bed, which was situated in the center of the room with a headboard against the wall, took several yards to get to. Shelves of books lined one wall, various chairs and table scattered around just in case one desk wasn’t enough.

In truth, everything was larger than he expected. It seemed that Juliet’s birth family reigned from at least a small backing of wealth, given the clothes they wore and the house they owned.

“At least the kids seem to like it here,” Varian offered, sitting down next to her. The kids really did seem to like it here – talking excitedly to Davey as Samantha lead them to the rooms each of them had. That was another surprise, Varian had thought that all six of them would have one room, maybe two for the kids. He hadn’t been expecting all four of them to be given a separate guest room.

Juliet huffed into the blanket and rolled onto her back.

“But you don’t seem to,” Varian said, brow raising. Juliet growled under her breath and sat up, curls crumbled from where she had lain on them.

“It’s just what I feared, ‘Rian!” Juliet said. “Evelyn obviously didn’t believe the talking-to-animals-thing and then the thing with the name and –”

Varian cut her off with a laugh.

“It’s been one day, Jules,” Varian said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Not even that. Evelyn has just had her long-last daughter returned to her after thirty years.”

“What are you saying?” Juliet asked.

“Give her a chance, I guess?” Varian shrugged. “When my dad was…. _unavailable,_ that only lasted like a year and a half, and when he came back it was like a world of change. I had changed so much, good and bad, and I had met you.”

Seeing Dad again had been a rather strange experience to say the least, but also left a memory that he still looked back on with a smile. He had his dad back, even if things were different.

“I still don’t get it, Varian,” Juliet said, quirking her head to the side. Varian sighed and took her hand, playing with her fingers as he continued.

“Evelyn last remembers you as a six-year-old-girl,” Varian said. “And unlike Samantha, hasn’t had time to come to terms with the fact that you’re not six anymore. You’re a woman now – one with kids of your own. That is a lot to wrap your head around.”

Juliet looked at him for a moment, contemplatively, before sighing and standing up, letting go of his hand.

“Sometimes I hate you,” Juliet said. “Especially when you make logical arguments like that.”

Varian smiled and stood to face her. “Someone’s got to keep this ship from going under.”

Juliet rolled her eyes. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Varian laughed quietly under her breath. It was nice to see she could joke.

“Like I said,” Varian said, “just give her a little time. I’m sure she’ll be better tonight.”

Color drained from her face. “Oh, right. Dinner.”

Samantha had told them that Evelyn had requested all of them – even Jack and his family – be at dinner tonight, as a way to have a “real” family meal. Varian – who despite his calm demeanor was not exactly keeping Evelyn in good marks – hadn’t seen any complaint in it, it seemed like a reasonable enough idea.

Juliet, however, seemed a little put off by the whole idea.

“It’ll be fine, Jules,” Varian assured.

Juliet bit her lip, nervousness in her eyes but he could see her making an effort to try and be excited. He smiled, a twinkle of that mischief he once had in his own eyes.

“How much do you want to bet the kids try and sneak in Rudiger?”

Juliet laughed, the real kind of laugh that was loud and made her face wrinkle and just made Varian’s heart sing. As long as she could laugh like that, Juliet would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Name characters after Newsies? Never.  
> Requests are open, so don't be afraid to send one in! Y'all have a blessed day.  
> \-- Princess Chess


	11. Mercy -- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot summary: Every storm has a calm moment, and Juliet’s storm is upon her. Part 3 of 4.

Evelyn had had just about enough.

It’s been two months and Sabrina were still refusing to go by her birth name. It’s not that she was expecting her to drop her mundane name of Juliet Wry for Sabrina Benson completely – she would be completely fine if Sabrina opted to keep her married name of Wry, but no, Sabrina was insisting that she be called Juliet.

What was wrong with the name Sabrina? It was a perfectly fine name, Evelyn had picked it herself. Juliet was far too romantic for a proper young lady, suggested ideas of whimsical fantasy. How on Earth had the name Juliet ever been thrust on her daughter? Of all names!

That wasn’t even mentioning the names of her children. Evelyn hadn’t been naive enough not to consider that her Sabrina might return with children, but she hadn’t expected exactly what that meant. One named after her oh so beloved sister, twins with common names (their was a different between normal and common names – Evelyn firmly believed this), and then that little Shawn boy with his strange first name, Xavier.

How had Sabrina ever come up with such an out their name? Especially considering that they never called him by that first name. Evelyn recalled that Sabrina once mentioned a fond story about a man named Xavier. Maybe the two had been close.

Evelyn leaned back in her chair, shifting the glass of wine in her hands. The fire of the sitting room was burning brightly, something Evelyn was grateful for as the weather outside began to dip with the moon’s appearance. She stared at the empty seat across from her for a moment, wistfully remembering that once upon a time David would have been sitting across from her.

She shook her head to clear her mind and refocused her gaze on the glass in her hand.

Sabrina would have to come around sooner or later. This was her home, why was she so stubborn to have a life here?

It was probably that husband of hers, Varian, she decided with narrowing eyes. He was probably filling her head with ideas about her life back in that sunny country they lived in, Corona was it? That raven-haired man was the snake in the garden of Evelyn’s life.

He was the reason Sabrina hadn’t come to Iridia sooner. She would have been on her way, looking for them, if he hadn’t gone and married her. It was clear that Sabrina loved the man, if the way her eyes lit up with he called her that ever annoying nickname ‘Jules’ was any indication, but that wasn’t anything Evelyn couldn’t fix.

Sabrina would stay here with her, along with those kids of hers because they were Bensons and Evelyn always took care of her family. That Varian lad, however?  Not a chance.

Perhaps it was time to invite Derek Young back to the Benson home.

^ **^** ^

“I have a surprise for you!” Samantha announced as she led Juliet down the hall. Juliet raised an eyebrow as her twin almost danced across the floor in excitement.

“This better be a good surprise, Samantha,” Juliet said, crossing her arms. “I was in the middle of helping Martin with his mathematics when you called me out.”

Miss Harmon had actually sent a bit of work to keep them ahead for a couple of months, since they had no way of knowing when they would be returning when they left. But they were nearing the end of the books of Miss Harmon’s material, which inclined Juliet to believe that it was time for them to return to Old Corona. Samantha, it seemed, was catching on to this and was trying to squeeze as much as their home in as she could before they left.

Samantha rolled her eyes as they turned a corner.

“Oh, Juliet, I’m sure Martin was more than excited to go play with his sister,” Samantha said with a sparkle in her eye. Juliet shook her head.

“Whatever you say,” Juliet said. Samantha gave her one final smile before stopping in front of a large door, turning to Juliet expectantly.

“Well, here we are,” Samantha said. Juliet looked at the door.

“What is here?” Juliet asked. “Doesn’t look all that exciting.”

Samantha bit her lip, anticipation lighting her eyes. “Here? Here is your old room.”

Juliet’s eyes widened, and she rounded on the door now. Behind this door was what once _her_ room?

Samantha smirked and bumped her shoulder playfully.

“Daunting, isn’t it?” Samantha said. Juliet sighed and crossed her arms, and Samantha’s smirk sobered to a frown.

“Yo-you don’t have to go in,” Samantha assured, gently reaching a hand to her shoulder. “If you don’t want.”

Juliet did want to go in. She wasn’t a curious girl by nature – no, Varian was the curious one. But the mystery of what was behind that door was so great that even she was too tempted not to turn away. It was her life behind that door – the one before the shipwreck and the island and Azul and Corona.

She wanted to know what she was like as a little girl.

Juliet took a baited breath and stepped closer to the door, taking the gilded handle in her palm. Just beyond the door was a room she had spent hours in as a little girl – her life had consisted in the four walls, a life she tried and tried to remember to no avail.

Taking a second-deep breath, she pulled up all the courage she could muster, and swung the door open.

^ **^** ^

Juliet’s eyes were attacked with the color red the second she entered the room. The walls were painted a cherry cerise, the bed made-up with sheets only a shade lighter, a stuffed horse in the corner was red as well, even though it had no business being that color. And what wasn’t red? Pinks and oranges, shades identifiable as another color but close enough to red to look as though it was fading into the walls.

“Whoa…” Juliet said, eyes roaming the place in wonder. Samantha followed her with a smile.

“Red was always your favorite color growing up,” Samantha said. Samantha eyed Juliet’s pale red dress with a soft chuckle. “It appears it still is.”

Juliet rolled her eyes at her sister and continued to look around the room. Her eyes were drawn to a bookshelf in the corner, titles of the material catching her eye. Most appeared to be storybooks, something she noted the closer she came – _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Sleeping Beauty,_ and _Brother, Sister_ were among the many on her bottom shelves.

She lingered a moment on some of the other books before crossing over to a table, acutely aware that Samantha was watching her as did so. The table still had books left open and pencils scattered around it, dust covering the items in amounts so thick it was almost unrecognizable their original colors.

She wiped away some of the dust, the particles blasting up and forcing her into a brief coughing fit, before it cleared. She leaned over to read the pages, the words declaring it to be school books she had been looking over before their sea-ward trip. One book was filled with messy handwriting of a child and she supposed this might have been her journal.

She reached for it, taking it gingerly in her hands. She looked over the last entry and couldn’t hide the laugh that came up from her throat.

_I don’t understand why Mother insists on these science lessons – all Madame Tano talked about was alchemy again, which is really, really hard and confusing. I hope after the lesson’s over that I never have to hear about it again!_

Her mind drifted to the laboratory in the basement of her home. It seemed her five-year-old self’s wish hadn’t come true.

“We left it exactly the same,” Samantha eventually said. Juliet blinked and turned around to face her.

“What?” Juliet asked. Samantha bit her lip sheepishly and looked around the room.

“This room – we kept it just the way you left it before,” Samantha explained. “Except the sheets, that is, we changed those, just in case – you know – you – ”

“I came back,” Juliet finished for Samantha. Samantha nodded once, and Juliet smiled, clutching the journal to herself, shutting the bindings gently. “That was a sweet gesture, I really appreciate it.”

Samantha’s lip turned up in a half-smile. “Dad’s the one who convinced Mom to keep it this way. She had wanted to put everything away so that you could fix it up again after you came back, once years started to pass. Dad wouldn’t hear of it – said you wouldn’t recognize the place!”

_Dad._

Samantha talked all the time about their father – a man named David (whom Davey was named for) that loved adventure and had searched for her for fifteen years before perishing due to illness. Samantha spoke of him so fondly, reverence so clear that Juliet felt bad that she couldn’t remember him.

Juliet looked away awkwardly and Samantha put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay that you still don’t remember him, Juliet,” Samantha said. “He’d just be glad you’re here.” Samantha smiled sadly. “And that you brought grandkids with you to boot. He told me before he died that he was looking forward to having them.”

Juliet’s awkwardness only grew. Samantha was an old maid and from what she could tell, no suitors were in sight for her sister, having spent all her time and energy on finding Juliet. It made Juliet feel absolutely terrible – Juliet had spent years enjoying married life with children while her sister had been robbed of it because of her.

Samantha, it seemed, caught onto this feeling too and smiled wider.

“It’s okay that I never got married,” Samantha said. Her brown eyes twinkled with a tease. “I don’t have to worry about being called pet names all the time!”

Juliet laughed. Samantha had quickly realized that Varian never called Juliet by her full chosen name it was always _Jules_ or some other affectionate name, and Samantha had been sure to poke fun of Juliet because of it.

“Seriously, though, does your husband even know your real name?” Samantha asked. “At the wedding did he freak out when he learned the real one?”

Juliet was grateful that Samantha had called Juliet her real name. Juliet had quickly decided to continue being Juliet rather than switch to Sabrina, something she had decided the same very night Samantha had appeared. She had spent nearly twenty years building a life as Juliet, with friends, family, and a home, and going to Sabrina would be like referring to herself as Ina all over again.

Juliet suppressed a shiver. _Ina._

That was another reason she refused to go back. Sabrina was too close to Ina, it had come from it after all. Ina was a scared little girl, while Juliet was a fearless woman. And Juliet was not about to take another step back.

“If it makes you feel better, I use to call him ‘Rian exclusively,” Juliet said. “But I grew out of it.”

“Well, why don’t you anymore?”

Juliet shrugged and began looking around the room some more, scanning some of her old toys.

“Grew up I guess,” Juliet said. “Back in our prison days, it was much faster to –”

“ _Prison_ days?” Samantha asked. Juliet clenched her jaw. Oh, right, she hadn’t quite yet told Samantha how her and Varian had met. But the explanation had slipped out before she could think.

Juliet scratched the back of her neck, clutching the journal to her chest still.

“Oh, uh, me and Varian were cellmates,” Juliet said. “Back in the Corona dungeon. That’s how we met.”

Samantha continued to stare at her in flabbergasted shock.

“Why were you in the dungeon in the first place?!” Samantha said. “Why was _Varian_ there in the first place?!”

“Me? I was framed for a crime I didn’t commit – they thought I was smuggling animals,” Juliet said. “Which makes no sense, because you know, why would I want to hurt animals?”

Juliet left out an answer to Samantha’s second question on purpose. Juliet might have been his wife, but that also meant she knew how sensitive he was about their youth. He had done so many stupid and reckless things, and he didn’t really want to tell other people about it unless he felt comfortable with it.

Juliet turned on her heel and walked over to the stuffed horse in the corner before Samantha could try the Varian question again, hoping she would take the hint that Juliet wasn’t going to talk about it.

Apparently, she didn’t because the next words out of Samantha’s mouth were. “And Varian? Why was he there?”

“This is a lovely horse,” Juliet said, ignoring the question. “Please tell me I played with this a lot, it would be a pity if I had hated it.”

“Juliet.” Samantha’s tone was like stone. She wanted an answer, and she wanted it now. “Why was Varian in prison?”

Juliet sighed and turned back around to face her.

“Look, I’m not going to tell you,” Juliet said. Samantha’s face lit up with anger, and Juliet raised a hand to silence her before Samantha could begin speaking. “But only because it’s not my story to tell. Me and him did a lot of stupid stuff as kids, stuff I hope our own kids _never_ do, and the things Varian did to get in the dungeon and why he did them aren’t my story, and I can’t betray his trust by telling it for him.”

Samantha’s face was still a little angry, but it seemed Juliet’s explanation did seem to quell a little of that fire. Samantha looked at Juliet in quite contemplation for a moment – weighing if she was actually not going to her – before giving a deep sigh and smiling that bright smile of hers again.

“Seriously though – why don’t you call him ‘Rian anymore?” Samantha said, voice lightening with the change of topic. “Get back at him for calling you Jules, you know?”

Juliet gave an internal sigh of relief that Samantha seemed to let the prison thing go, before giving a devious smile.

“Well, the reason I told him is because I got older and I became more mature. Want to know the real reason?” Juliet asked. Samantha nodded once eagerly. Juliet smirked. “That particular nickname is guaranteed to get him in the mood, if said at just the right moment.”

Well, sometimes it also just slipped out when she was frightened or stressed, but that was a million times less interesting for her sister to hear and felt two million times more personal.

Samantha’s face wrinkled in confusion. “In the mood? In the mood for what?”

Juliet bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Samantha – I have kids. Now, think about how they got here.”

Samantha remained silent in confusion for a moment more before her eyes widened with realization.

“No way!” Samantha said. “You seduce your husband with nicknames?!”

Juliet shrugged. “Just the one. Never been into nicknames. That’s always been Varian’s thing.”

Varian had been her first and only boyfriend and coming off no exposure to human terms of affection, had never been able to keep up with his rapid-fire nicknaming of her. She had been very confused but oddly delighted when he had called her Jules the first time.

“Seriously, you have _no_ pet names for him?” Samantha asked. “You must have one.”

Juliet contemplated for a moment. “I call him love and darling, but it seems everyone calls their loves that.”

There was always ‘giggles’, but Samantha really didn’t know about that particular name.

^ **^** ^

“Mommy!” Martin said, shoving a messy crayon drawing into her full view the second she stepped into the room. “Look at my drawing!”

Juliet shuffled the journal in her arms to grasp the paper, looking down at Martin with a bright smile. It was hard to make out exactly what it was – she could make out the outlines of people and maybe a house, but his scrawl made it hard to see what it was. It didn’t matter though, she loved it anyone.

“Very nice, Martin,” Juliet said. Martin beamed and turned around, running back to the table in the corner of the sitting room. This was the same place she had left Martin with Maddie and Varian, and Juliet wasn’t surprised to find the three of them still here. Her family was a stationary bunch, but what surprised her was that now it seemed Eliza and Shawn had been added to the mix.

She followed Martin to the table, the occupants far too entranced with the pictures they were creating in front of them to notice her arrival.

“I want to add a flower to mine,” Maddie said, looking at Varian expectantly. Maddie was at the age where she felt it was important to always announce what she was doing, so her and her twin were always certain to say what their intent was with anything.

Varian nodded and looked over Maddie’s drawing, raising a hand to his chin observationally.

“What color is the flower going to be?” Varian asked her. Maddie pursued her lips and glanced at the pile of crayons in the center of the table, brows furrowed, and expression concentrated as if this was one of the most important decisions of her life. Varian reached into the pile and slipped into his palm a nice yellow color, holding it out to Maddie.

“How about a nice sunflower?” Varian suggested. “They are your favorite, aren’t they?”

Maddie’s smile was infectiously adorable as she snatched up the crayon, a quick thank you slipping through her lips as she rushed to add the flower to the paper in front of her. Juliet watched the moment with a fond smile of her own before slipping into the seat next to Shawn, who was doodling swirls across his own blank sheet of paper.

“I see that math has been forgotten in favor of coloring,” Juliet noted. The kids hardly noticed that she had come back – far too caught up in their masterpieces – but Varian’s head turned to look at her, smiling that buck-toothed smile. He too had a sheet of paper in front of him, many small doodles of items in front of him.

“The twins finished all their work, didn’t you two?” he said, looking between Maddie and Martin seated on his sides.

Maddie made some sound that sounded like an agreement, and Martin smiled from the seat he had taken across from her and next to Varian. Juliet didn’t doubt that her twins had managed to get through their math work in the couple of hours she had gone on off with Samantha. Maddie, much like her father, had a way with numbers that made math and science fly by for her, and while Martin couldn’t necessarily reach the same level as her, he wasn’t too bad at math either.

It was Eliza and Shawn, however, she had questions about, because they were always trying to get out of their schoolwork while here in Iridia.

“And Shawn and Eliza?” she said, turning her gaze over her two eldest children. “Did they finish their work?”

Varian gave a sheepish shrug of his shoulders that roughly translated to _I have no idea_ , and Juliet gave an internal sigh. Varian had probably been so excited to spend time with them that he hadn’t thought to ask. Sometimes his excitement at being a father was a double-edged sword, but … she couldn’t be too mad at him for wanting to bond with the kids.

“We did Mom!” Eliza assured, pink crayon stopping mid-scratch of the page. “Honest!” Shawn simply remained silent, which did make Juliet a little doubtful that both had finished their work, but let the issue drop regardless. They had done most of the packets by now anyway.

Juliet’s stomach churned as she once again remembered the mostly finished school-work packets. She couldn’t shake the idea that it was a sign they needed to return to Corona, no matter how hard she tried.

Juliet made a quick scan for Rudiger to get her mind off that but found no sign of the bushy-tailed creature. No matter, he was around here somewhere, probably napping in one of the many beds.

Juliet put down Martin’s drawing and her old journal on the table, having decided to take the journal out of them room to pursue it more later. Maybe something she had written along time ago would spark an old memory of hers.

Martin quirked his head to the side.

“What’s that?” Martin asked, pointing at the book. Juliet smiled kindly and ran a hand across the cover.

“It’s an old book that used to belong to Mommy,” Juliet said.

“Is it interesting?” Eliza asked, perking up from her drawing.

“Can we read it?” Shawn chimed in, speaking to her for the first time. Juliet bit her lip, trying to think of way to tell them no without being rude or mean. She never wanted to discourage the kids, but at the same time this wasn’t exactly the type of thing you shared with your young children.

Varian seemed to catch on to her dilemma, because he quickly sprang into action, giving a smile that while kind clearly meant to not question what he was telling them.

“It’s an adult book,” Varian said. “You’re not old enough to read it.”

This elicited disappointed groans from all except Maddie, who was still enthralled in the drawing in front of her to notice the conversation going on around her.

“Can we read it when we’re older?” Shawn asked, peeking over her to get a better look of the shut book. Juliet smiled softly and rubbed his hair playfully.

“We’ll see, little bat,” Juliet said. “We’ll see.”

Shawn gave one last smile and turned back to his drawing, Martin and Eliza having already returned to their own creative endeavors.

“Did you and Aunt Samantha have fun?” Varian asked, mindful that they were surrounded by the kids. Juliet shrugged and pushed the journal forward a little, hoping he would understand that it was found while she was with Samantha. Varian seemed too because he gave one small nod and Juliet was glad he didn’t comment on it again – they didn’t want to restart a conversation about the journal, because they would only ask to read it again.

“What did you do?” Varian asked.

“She showed me my room,” Juliet said. “Back when I was a little girl.”

“You were little once?” Maddie asked, surprised. Juliet rolled her eyes with a soft smile. The kids were always surprised that she and Varian had been young once upon a time. Eliza had just barely accepted that they had a life before being their parents, and she was the oldest. Maddie and Martin, the youngest, still didn’t understand that they had been babies only a few years ago.

“Yes, I was, Maddie,” Juliet said.

“She was even smaller than you were at your age, Madeline.”

Juliet’s whole body tensed at the sound of the new voice. She looked over the head of Martin to see Evelyn approaching them, her hair pulled tight in her signature braid with even tighter eyes. Evelyn hadn’t eased at all in their time here, hovering over them with the expectation she would remember something and disappointed when she didn’t.

Unlike Samantha, she didn’t seem willing to accept that her memoires may never recover, that new ones may be all they have.

Even the kids seemed to sense a distance with Evelyn. They regarded her respectfully of course – she and Varian weren’t raising them to be rude to anyone – but in three months, the kids had yet to warm up to her. Juliet feared that she may have something to do with that. She hadn’t exactly been the warmest to her mother, but Evelyn was always carrying with her expectations that Juliet knew she couldn’t meet.

Maddie didn’t say anything, merely turned around to face Evelyn with wide eyes. Evelyn continued with what Juliet supposed was a smile, something Juliet had yet to see from her in full since she arrived.

“Sabrina was very small for her age,” Evelyn said.

Juliet felt her core burn. That was another thing. She refused to acknowledge that her name was Juliet.

“I must have grown out of it on the island,” Juliet said. Her voice was stiff and immedailty told Evelyn that she was not Sabrina. It was the same tone she used every time she was called Sabrina by Evelyn.

“Ah, yes,” Evelyn said quietly. “The island. How lucky you were to have been rescued from it by dear Varian here.”

Now Juliet saw Varian – who up until now had been looking between them timidly, hoping that neither got angry – furrow his brow in confusion.

The kids all turned to Juliet now, eyes wide with excitement, hoping it would be a story about the island to follow that statement. The always enjoyed stories about her life there, and the one about how she got off was one she had yet to tell them.

“Daddy’s the one who rescued you?” Maddie asked excitedly, gripping onto Varian’s arm tightly. Her eyes bright with excitement, something mirrored in all of their kids as they looked between the two of them with smiles.

Varian and Juliet exchanged a look. Varian was not the one who found her – no, that distinction went to Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra. His appearance in her life didn’t come until months later, something Evelyn should know since Juliet had told her that she had met Varian _in_ Corona, not on the island.

“N-no sweetie,” Varian said, “I-I wasn’t the one to find Mommy on the island.”

The kids deflated at this news, having hoped to have heard a story about Varian finding her and the two of them living happily ever after. While that sounded like a perfectly nice and rather romantic story, it was not the one that was true. The real story of how Juliet met Varian was not one that her children’s young ears were quite ready for yet and she hoped that this didn’t lead into a line of questioning about how they had truly met.

Evelyn gave no inclination of surprise or that she had been wrong, just continuing to stare at Juliet with that small almost smile that made Juliet want to just about scream.

“Regardless,” Evelyn said. “I was looking for you Sabrina.”

Juliet clicked her tongue once at Evelyn’s second use of her birth name, eyes trained on her mother. She does not smile. Her name is not Sabrina. She thought Evelyn would know this by now.

Evelyn ignored her look and continued, standing several yards away from their table. The orange walls of the sitting room matched the shade of her dress, giving her the appearance having sprang from the very room itself, stiff decorations reflected in her eyes.

“There is a man here to see you,” Evelyn said. Her voice was strange, lighter and dare Juliet say it, _cheerful._

“A man?” Juliet asked.

“Yes, and I do recommend you come with me,” Evelyn said. “Derek has been waiting a long time to see you again.”

Juliet bit her bottom lip. Derek was someone she had been carefully avoiding a meeting with. Everyone talked about him and said he was a great man, but apparently, he had been the number one searcher for years and her friend as a child. His name always put guilt in her because he seemed to have been very important to her once.

And if the stories were anything to go by, she was still important to him. But nothing, no memory or picture in her head of this mysterious person who seemed to have been a center of her life.

“I, um, I’m kind of wanting to spend time with my family right now,” Juliet said. Though it was an excuse, it was an honest one. The moments before Evelyn had come in with her icy demeanor and tight eyes had been her favorites of the day so far – she desperately wanted to return to that.

She felt a hand squeeze her knee and she looked across the table to see Varian looking at her with wide, comforting eyes. The kids – though they had returned to coloring – seemed to be aware of her discomfort now as well, eyes cutting up towards her worriedly for a few seconds before returning to their pictures.

Evelyn’s face crumbled, and stiff version of smile fell just a fraction.

“He’s been waiting for thirty years, Sabrina Lynn,” Evelyn said.

Juliet’s breath hitched, and she stood, Varian’s hand slipping from her knee with the movement. A stern anger pitted in her stomach, the likes of which she hadn’t felt in years. Why wouldn’t Evelyn just call her by her real name? Why did she insist on calling her Sabrina? And treating her like a child?

“Jules,” Varian said. His voice snapped her out of the anger, at least for the moment, and she looked to see Varian staring at her expectantly, locking eyes with her before casting his gaze across their children.

His meaning was clear: _don’t lose it in front of them_.

This managed to subdue her just enough to conceal her anger, but she didn’t sit down again. Her anger may be put away, but it didn’t mean it was gone.

“Evelyn, like I said, I really would like to –”

“Jules,” Varian said again. His tone wasn’t as stern as before, much softer and almost comforting. “It’s alright, we’ll be okay here. You can go with your mo -Evelyn.”

Juliet kept her gaze on Varian for a moment more, trying to decipher anything from him, before cutting around to the kids, who seemed tense as well, looking between the three adults in the room and their drawings with dark and foreboding eyes. Juliet felt her stomach turn.

Evelyn was not going to leave without her and as long as she was here, this weight would be here over them. Juliet felt a deep growl in her throat, but she subdued it back. She would _not_ lose it in front of the kids.

So, instead, Juliet forced on a smile, gave a quick kiss to the tops of Eliza and Shawn’s head, and picked up her journal. She rounded to the other side of the table and gave quick pecks on the foreheads of the twins, before handing the journal to Varian with a sweet smile.

“I’ll be back soon,” she said, voice obvious with forced cheerfulness. “Make sure this get backs to our room, okay?”

Varian nodded once, and Juliet gave another bright, forced smile and leaned to quickly give him a small kiss as a goodbye.

“Love you,” she said, and rose back to standing to look amongst her kids. “Love you all. I’ll be back. Don’t give your father a hard time, okay?”

The kids all gave various forms of commitment from their drawings and assurances that they loved her as well, but all the sounds came out as a muddy pool of noise. Juliet rolled her eyes at the reaction, she had expected no less.

Varian chuckled once. “We love you too, all of us. You and Evelyn have…. fun.”

Juliet highly doubted her, and Evelyn would have any type of fun, but didn’t say anything else. She gave him one last meaningful look as a goodbye, and then turned on her heel to leave, giving Evelyn the largest and most strained smile she could manage.

“Now, come on,” Juliet said, “let’s go meet this Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…Part 4?
> 
> This was supposed to be three parts, but then Sam and Jules bonding happened, as well as some family fluff and well…. next time will be the last part, I promise! We get to meet Derek finally and maybe some flashbacks….who knows? (Me, but that’s not the point.)
> 
> And no disrespect to anyone with the names of Eliza, Xavier, Juliet, Shawn, Madeline/Maddie, or Martin! That's how Evelyn feels about those names, not me! I personally think the four names of the kids and Jules are amazing (hence why I picked them) and Xavier to me has always been a wicked cool name, but Evelyn is....Evelyn about names.
> 
> Requests still being accepted!   
> \-- Princess Chess


	12. A Short Intermission and Some Important Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something amazing just arrived in the Wry home.

Something was different the moment he stepped into the house. It was as if a new atmosphere had over-taken the home, something while earth-shattering and tense, made everything seem new and light and more beautiful than ever before. Varian dropped his bag the second he entered the home, looking around the area with a frown. Nothing was different about it, physically at least, everything was in the same place he had left it that morning.

“Jules?” he called out. A second passed, then came an answer.

“In here,” Juliet’s voice croaked from their bed room. Varian’s body washed with relief at the sound of her voice, glad to hear she was okay and hurried up the stairs to their room. His hand reached for the door knob at the same moment the door swung open, revealing Lance in the door way.

Lance had a rather strange-look on his face; smiling, but also nervous. His eyes landed on Varian and his smile only grew wider and Varian cocked his head to the side.

“Something going on?” Varian asked. Varian tried to peak over Lance’s shoulder but could only see the top of Juliet’s scalp from here.

Lance gave an almost laugh. “Guess you could say that.”

Lance stepped to the side at that, giving Varian a full view of the room. At first, nothing seemed off. It was his and Juliet’s room, same as always; a table shoved in the corner, the windows by the bed, even Juliet lying in it. Then he did a second look and he realized all that was different – the table, usually covered with notes and books and everything in between had been stripped bare, only a white tablecloth occupying it now, the windows had their curtains shuttered close.

But most all, Juliet wasn’t alone.

Juliet was sitting up on her usual side of the mattress, something small bundled in her arms. She stared at it with all the love he knew was in her heart, a smile as thick as butter and as wide as a river across her face. The kind of smile impossible to mistake as anything but genuine and loving, the kind that took hours to wipe off a face. The bundle made a sound, a small little fist twirled around Juliet’s finger, a pair of blue eyes staring up from the barely visible face of the blanketed baby.

_Baby. The baby. The baby was here._

Varian froze in the doorway as he took in the sight, eyes zeroing in on the two of them. The baby was here – the baby. He wanted to rush over to Juliet’s side right now and look into the baby’s eyes and make sure Juliet was okay, but at the same time his entire body was stricken with the paralyzing need to stay right here. The moment before him was perfect, with the two most perfect right before him, and he didn’t want to barge into. Him; loud and messy and stubborn him interrupting a beautiful moment between the two clean and perfect and beautiful things in his life.

Then the moment ended.

Lance clapped a hand on Varian’s shoulder loudly. This rose the attention of Juliet, who looked up, startled, before smiling at Varian all the same.

“I’ll give you three some privacy,” Lance said. “Do yo-you want me to leave?”

“Can you go get Varian’s father?” Juliet said. Varian was unsure how she could speak. “I know you have to go, and Quirin’ll want to meet her too.”

_Her?_

_HER!_

He had a daughter. Dear God, he had a daughter. He had a beautiful and perfect and wonderful daughter. A daughter only a few feet away from him, one held tightly in the other most important girl in his life.

Lance nodded and left, shutting the door behind him with a click. Juliet continued to smile at him, and that’s all they did for a moment, Juliet smiling at him while Varian just stared.

“Well, do you want to meet your daughter?” Juliet asked.

All he could do was nod as he stepped forward in a daze. That was  _his_ daughter in Juliet’s arms; it was surreal almost. Him? Him have a daughter. Panic flooded him as he stopped at Juliet’s bed side, his eyes meeting identical blue ones. The baby – his daughter – she gave what he guessed could be a smile at him and he felt his heart break into a thousand pieces.

How could something so wonderful come from something he did?

“Varian,” Juliet said softly. “This is our daughter, Elizabeth.”

_Elizabeth._ Elizabeth Wry. His wonderful and perfect Elizabeth.

“Ca-can I hold her?”

Juliet nodded and gently placed Elizabeth in his arms, reminding him to keep her head supported. Varian’s whole existence shifted the moment Elizabeth came to rest in his arms. It was no longer gravity holding him to the ground, it was no longer air that kept him alive, it was not any commitment to country or monarch keeping him in this place. It was Elizabeth, Elizabeth was his new center, the thing keeping him chained here, and it was chain he was glad to have.

“Hi Elizabeth,” Varian whispered. “I’m your dad.” Elizabeth made a soft sound, most likely a yawn, and blinked her eyes adorably. He looked back up at where Juliet was watching them, smiling that same smile again as she observed them.

“Jules, what did we do?”

“Something…. _amazing_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I pretty much have to drop all my fics currently, including my Alchemy Animals (VarianxOC) content because my first semester of finals are here, and I have to focus on that as my number one priority. But, at the like two in the morning yesterday I hit rock bottom and had to write something not about the complexity of faith and doubt or Friedrich Nietzsche, so I wrote this little snippet about an older Varian and Juliet after their first daughter is born. It’s not much, but I’m proud of it. I plan on fleshing it out more after finals are over, but for now, this is Varian meeting his daughter. For frame of mind, he and Juliet are twenty-five.
> 
> As for why this is not a continuation of the Mercy arc, the final part has a lot of stuff in it and will be much longer than this chapter is, and I just can't get out at least until mid-December, probably looking at the end of December. I hope y'all like this short and sweet intermission, and I hope to be back soon with the rest of Mercy.
> 
> This was a request by KaiWriter a while ago, and I know it's not much, but more content for this scene will come eventually, I promise!  
> \-- Princess Chess


	13. Strawberry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian feels bad. Juliet wants to make pie.

“ _Juliet!”_

A small bunny named Cosette hopped towards her, ears tucked behind her head. Juliet smiled at Cosette and picked her up, slipping the bunny into the basket resting on the crook of her elbow. Cosette smiled from her place in the basket and her head was peeking out from inside, leaving only her face and ears visible.

“ _Why are you in the forest today?”_ Cosette asked. Juliet ducked down beneath a tree branch to avoid hitting her face. Her ponytail swished behind her, the ends of her hair gently swiping at the wooden bark.

“I’m going to try and make pie,” Juliet said. “I thought I’d get some strawberries from the patch I saw a few weeks ago.”

Cosette’s tiny nose wriggled curiously. “ _Pie? What’s that?”_

Juliet smiled. “It’s a human food, Xavier told me about it. It’s where fruit or vegetables are put inside some kind of flour crust.”

Xavier had also told her that sometimes meat was put inside, but she had no interest in that. She also didn’t think Cosette, who was still a rather young rabbit all things considered, would react kindly to that information. Juliet understood it was the circle of life, one day would Cosette would have to die, but that didn’t mean Juliet had to be the one to tell her. At least not yet.

Cosette’s ears shot up, a clear sign she was excited.

“ _Can I have some when you finish?”_ Cosette asked excitedly. Juliet laughed and rubbed the top of the bunny’s head gently.

“Provided that I don’t burn it,” Juliet said. “Or that Ruddiger doesn’t eat it all.” Cosette laughed and snuggled deeper down into the basket, making her head disappear completely. Juliet rolled her eyes. “And also that a certain baby rabbit does her share helping get strawberries.”

Cosette made a sound in the basket, most likely an assurance that she would help, but it was weak. Juliet smiled softly and continued on, the soft padding of the forest’s grass beneath her light pink shoes. Juliet had found them in the Old Corona market two days ago and hadn’t been able to resist them, having devolved a bit of a slight obsession with shoes following her first pair. It may have cost her a good quarter of the coins she earned from sewing dresses, but so far it was turning out to be a good investment.

Juliet arrived at the strawberry patch, and almost on cue Cosette popped up from the basket. Juliet could see the hunger in her eyes, and she had to stifle the laugh in her throat.

“You’ll get some strawberries Cosette,” Juliet said. “But first we have to pick them.” Cosette nodded in the basket, solemnly, but Juliet knew that Cosette was probably going to eat more than she was going to pick. Cosette was still really little, and rather impulsive because of it.

“Now come on,” Juliet said. “Only so many hours in the day.” It was the early afternoon, and Juliet really wanted to finish the pie in time for dinner. Xavier seemed liked he really liked pie when he explained what it was to her. She wanted to surprise him.

Juliet reached into the basket and pulled out Cosette, setting her gently down by her shoes. Cosette hopped into the patch, reaching out and taking a strawberry. Juliet moved closer and put down the basket, reaching for strawberries slowly and carefully to not get stuck by a thorn. The strawberries, thankfully, were just ripe enough to be ready to pick but not so much that they would spoil quickly if she had some left over.

Juliet collected the strawberries in the basket, and she felt a slight hunger in her grow as she watched the red fruits fill up the wicker basket. Juliet resisted the urge to eat one, however, until after she finished getting the amount she needed, knowing full well that once she ate one she would never get around to putting any more in the basket.

Juliet looked down at Cosette and Juliet noticed that the patch of fur around Cosette’s mouth was stained red with juice. Juliet leaned down to look Cosette more closely, who was pointedly not looking Juliet.

“I see someone has been eating some strawberries,” Juliet said. Cosette shook her head and took one of the strawberries into her paws.

“ _No, I haven’t!”_ Cosette squeaked. Juliet hummed under her breath and pointed at Cosette’s mouth.

“Then how come you have so much strawberry juice on your mouth?” Juliet said. Cosette frowned sheepishly and rolled the strawberry on the ground with her paw.

“ _Okay! So I ate one or two –”_ Juliet raised her brow sternly “— _or seven strawberries. But can you blame me?! They’re so good!”_ Cosette bit into the strawberry now, teeth sinking into the flesh of the fruit rather dramatically. Juliet sighed softly and looked over at the basket and estimated that she must have enough by now for the pie.

Juliet plucked one off the vine and bit into the fruit. Cosette squeaked with shock, ears folding behind her head.

“ _You just ate one too!”_ Cosette accused. Juliet smiled happily and took another bite.

“Yes, well, I finished picking first,” Juliet said. “Unlike a certain little bunny I know.” Cosette grinned.

Juliet reached down for the basket, finding the added weight of the strawberries to be a bit more than she had expected. Juliet looked down at Cosette and then back down at her pocket. Would Cosette fit in her pocket, or would it be best for Cosette to hop?

Juliet decided to just try it, and she reached down to pick up Cosette again. Thankfully, it turned out that Cosette was just big enough to fit in the pocket on the front of her dress. Juliet noted to herself she needed to sew more pockets like this into her dresses. Cosette looked up from her pocket and smiled at Juliet thankfully.

“Are you ready to go home?” Juliet asked. Cosette nodded but her smile flickered for a moment. Cosette was the smallest of her liter – the runt. If Juliet hadn’t happened across them at just the right time and managed to keep the little bunny from starving, Juliet was certain that Cosette would have died. Juliet knew Cosette’s mother and siblings loved her, but Cosette was still the smallest of them all. It was hard for her to get the attention she needed.

With that in mind, Juliet nodded and slipped Cosette another strawberry before they set off towards where Juliet knew Cosette’s family kept hidden in a shade of trees.

“ _I had fun with you today Juliet,”_ Cosette said. Juliet petted Cosette’s head and shifted the basket in her arms.

“I had fun too,” Juliet said.

“ _Juliet!”_ Ruddiger burst from the underbrush, eyes urgent as he stopped in front of them.   
_“I need your help!”_ Cosette shrieked and tried to bury herself deeper into Juliet’s pocket.

“ _A raccoon!”_ Cosette yelled, afraid. “ _Juliet, don’t let him eat me!”_

Juliet quickly shook her head and reached down toward Cosette.

“Cosette, Ruddiger isn’t going to hurt you,” Juliet said. She looked toward Ruddiger sternly, plainly telling him without words that he was not allowed to eat her friend. “Isn’t that right, Ruddiger?”

Ruddiger blinked in confusion, looking between Cosette and Juliet, before shaking his head.

“ _No-no, I-I won’t,”_ Ruddiger said. Ruddiger focused in on Juliet, tail swinging back and forth in worry. “ _Juliet! You have to come with me! Varian’s really upset and he won’t talk to anyone, not even his dad!”_

Juliet felt worry rise in her. Ever since Quirin had been free of the amber, Varian had been trying his best not to shut off, to actually open up to his dad. If something was so wrong that not even Quirin was not privy to it, Juliet knew it was something really wrong.

Juliet peeked down at Cosette. Cosette nuzzled Juliet’s dress with the side of her cheek.

“ _I can go home by myself,”_ Cosette said.

“Are you sure?” Juliet said. Cosette glanced at Ruddiger for a second, worried, but shook her head, smiling comfortingly.

“ _I’ll be fine,”_ Cosette assured. Juliet sighed, worry for Varian outweighing all her other emotions, and she reached down and placed Cosette on the ground. Cosette took off like a shot, not even bothering with a goodbye. Juliet didn’t blame her. Despite Ruddiger’s promise not to eat her, raccoons were a predator. Cosette would always be afraid of him.

Juliet turned to Ruddiger now, crossing her arms.

“Where is he?”

^ **^** ^

He had just been trying to help.

Varian slumped back in his chair, hair falling into his eyes. His goggles, which normally kept his bangs off his face, had been discarded onto the table onto the front of him. He had been angry, reaching for anything to take his anger out on and had slung them off before he could even think. He wondered if they were broke.  He didn’t look up to check.

It had started out rather simple. One of the farmers, Manny, had been complaining about how his carrots hadn’t been growing enough. And Varian had decided to make a formula to help him, that way his crops could be stronger. It hadn’t taken much work, just mixing together a simple combination of iron and potassium that would help strengthen them.

It would have worked, Varian knew it. But, as usual, they hadn’t even let it have a try.

“Well, at least you started taking my fashion advice and took off the goggles for once.”

Varian’s head snapped up, and he found Juliet standing in the doorway of his lab. She was frowning at him in concern, one hand gently resting on the doorway, like she was prepared to turn around if he asked her to. In her right hand was a basket of strawberries, clutched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Varian smiled wearily at her.

“Hey Jules,” he greeted. Juliet pursed her lips but didn’t move.

“What’s going on?” Juliet said. “Ruddiger told me you were upset.”

Of course, he did. Damn him.

“It’s nothing Jules,” Varian said. Juliet wrinkled her nose and came closer to him. She sat the basket down gently onto the table his goggles were. She made a ‘tsk’ sound and picked up the goggles.

“Looks like I know what to get you for our anniversary,” Juliet said. Varian could see clearly what she was talking about. Down the middle of one of the eyes was a think crack that ran the whole circumference, while the other eyes were almost completely shattered, the glass being held together just barely. Varian growled under his breath and stood, tearing the item from her grasp.

“Great, just what I needed,” Varian grumbled under his breath. Juliet’s eyes widened, mouth forming a small ‘o’ in surprise, seemingly at a loss for words.

“Varian, what’s going on?” Juliet said, her voice returning to her.

“Nothing Jules,” he repeated. Juliet didn’t look like she believed him. She reached out to touch his shoulder, eyes soft in a way that made him want to scream. He didn’t want her pity.

“Varian –”

“I said it _was nothing!”_ he yelled. “Just go already!” Varian spun on his heel, refusing to look at her. Juliet was silent for a good, long moment. So long that Varian wondered if Juliet had taken him up on leaving, just in that silent way she called her predator walk.

“I shouldn’t make you talk when you don’t want to,” Juliet said. Her voice was calm but cool, and Varian could tell she was hurt a little by his yelling. Varian felt a sinking feeling at that. Making Juliet feel bad was never something he wanted to do. “I’ll leave if you really want me too.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Varian said softly.

“Then tell me what to do,” Juliet said. “Tell me what I can do to make you feel better.”

Varian thought for a moment.

“I don’t know. Just stay.”

“Okay.”

A few seconds later, arms were slipped around his waist; small arms covered in red fabric and a slight sunburn. He felt her cheek squish into his shoulder blade at the same time, arms tightening around to embrace him.

“Is this okay?” Juliet asked, voice hushed.

“Perfect.”

They stood there for several minutes, and Varian just let time go for the time being. Just let himself melt into the feeling of her arms around him and forget the events that had happened today. The angry way Manny had looked when Varian arrived, the harsh sound of the glass of the vile hitting the ground, the barking voice of his dad having to come to his rescue again.

Varian shut his eyes tightly.

“Tell me what you did today,” Varian said. Varian felt her shift, most likely to shrug.

“Me and Cosette picked strawberries. I’m going to make pie later,” Juliet said. Varian managed to crack a smile at the mention of the little bunny. He had only met the young animal only once or twice, but Juliet talked so fondly of the creature Varian couldn’t help but feel like he knew her too.

“You’ve never made pie before.”

“I know. I’m going to surprise Xavier. He seems to like it.”

Juliet made a quiet whirring noise before speaking again.

“Do you want to tell me what happened today?” Juliet asked. Varian shuffled his feet once.

“It’s stupid,” Varian said.

“If it’s making you upset, then it’s not stupid. Not to you, and not to me.”

Varian sighed.

“I was trying to help Mandy. He said his crops weren’t growing well enough. So, I made him a mixture that would help them.” The words were spilling out now, hot and fast, like if he kept in any longer than it would burn his tongue. “But he didn’t want my help. Told me that he didn’t want the help of a traitor and thief. He ripped the vial from me and threw it onto a patch of dirt, making all the work I did to create it worthless. And just like always, Dad had to be the one to come in like always and save my ass because I tried to do the _right thing,_ and no one would listen to me.”

“Oh Varian…” she whispered.

“I’m _eighteen!_ I know I’ve messed up before and that I’ve done bad things. I know I’m a bad person. I’m just trying to do the right thing. But all anyone ever sees is the boy who betrayed Rapunzel or the one who blew up the village. Like the pardons or the times I rebuilt the town or the fact that I’m more successful now than I was when I was _fourteen and didn’t know better_ doesn’t mean anything.”

“Varian,” Juliet said, “I know this hurt, and I know how you feel –”

“No!” Varian said, tearing out of her grasp and rounding on her. “You don’t know how this feels!”

Juliet looked at him in shock, like his words had personally struck her like a blow. Still, he continued anyway, sill unable to stop.

“By time you came along, and everyone moved back, everyone had forgotten that you were a criminal too. You were just one of us now. I didn’t get that. The second people came back, I was an outcast again. They always knew I was trouble, they said. They always knew I would make a mistake I couldn’t take back, they said. But you- you, you’re an oddity. They may look at you strange, but they don’t refuse your help, they don’t call you freak, they don’t _hate_ you! So don’t say you know what this feels like.”

Juliet blinked at him. Varian could see the pain in her eyes. Varian immediately regretted everything he had said, Juliet hadn’t deserved him berating her for just trying to make him feel better. What kind of boyfriend was he? To make her feel bad for trying to make him not feel that way?

Varian sighed. “Juliet, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to –”

Juliet cut him off with a shake of her head, and she took one cautious step towards him.

“Yes, you should feel sorry for yelling at me,” Juliet said. “But that doesn’t mean you weren’t right.” Now it was Varian’s turn to blink in surprise. “You’re right ‘Rian. I don’t what it feels like to be treated like that, at least not by an entire village. I do, however, know what it’s like to be an outcast. And it hurts. It hurts a lot.”

Juliet sighed and Varian didn’t know what to say. The quiet blossomed between them for what felt like forever, but Varian didn’t feel like he was suffocating in it. Instead, he just let the moment pass, let the quiet silence overtake them, since there wasn’t much else for him to say.

“I wish they saw what I do,” Juliet said suddenly. Varian didn’t say anything, just kept looking at her. “I wish they could see how much I’ve seen you grow, I wish they could see how smart and kind and wonderful you are. Then they would know how wrong they are. And I wish you could see it too, because then you wouldn’t have to feel like this ever again.”

She reached up to hold his face, thumb sliding across his cheek gently.

“And they can’t see it now. But they will, one day, when you show them just how smart and kind and wonderful you can be. One day you’ll be all they have. But when they see it Varian – when they see it, maybe one day you’ll see it too.”

Varian couldn’t think for the life of him to say anything, to try and come up with some kind of poetic response to her. All he could do was feel. Tears welled in his eyes and he reached forward to embrace her, which she accepted wordlessly, hugging his back tightly. Varian cried into her shoulder for what felt like forever, just letting every emotion pass as they came.

Anger at Manny, for refusing to let him help. Resentment for the town, for not letting his past go. Loathing for himself, for ever doing any of that stupid stuff to begin with. Love for Juliet, for refusing to let him hurt. Shame for himself, for still needing his dad to come rescue him. Embarrassment for Dad, for having a son who still needed him so desperately.

Varian pulled her even tighter and kissed her temple just ever so slightly. Varian wasn’t even sure she could feel it. Varian pushed back from her and looked down at her, smiling a weak smile that was the probably the strongest he could make right now.

“I love you Juliet,” Varian said. Juliet smiled at him, hers much more genuine than his was.

“I love you too Varian Wry,” Juliet said. “Are you feeling better?”

“A little. Why?”

Juliet smiled and turned around, reaching for her basket of strawberries. “Because I’m making pie and sad boyfriends don’t get to help me make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Suprise?
> 
> Guess who's not dead? This isn't Mercy -- Part 4, and to be real, that probs won't be coming until mid-Summer. More one-shots will most likely come out in that time, but for now, Mercy is on the backburner as I do some smaller stories for V and J. It'll come eventually, but for now, I need to stick with smaller stuff for personal reasons.
> 
> And thank y'all so much for being so patient. The last few months have been rough, and I want to thank you all for not getting outrageously upset that it took so long to get any fresh content out of me for this. 
> 
> Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know!  
> Have a blessed day!  
> \--PrincessChess


End file.
